OBJETIVO: CASARSE
by Tamel
Summary: Serena Tsukino necesitaba un novio urgentemente. Su vida en Barcelona se había puesto patas arriba desde que había aceptado hacerse cargo de su sobrina, que acababa de quedarse huérfana, pero ya no podría imaginar la vida sin la pequeña. Las cosas estaban poniéndose cada vez más difíciles, la única solución era encontrar un hombre y fingir que estaba prometida. S
1. Chapter 1

blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: ComicSansMS-Bold, sans-serif;"Serena Tsukino necesitaba un novio urgentemente. Su vida en Barcelona se había puesto patas arriba desde que había aceptado hacerse cargo de su sobrina, que acababa de quedarse huérfana, pero ya no podría imaginar la vida sin la pequeña. Las cosas estaban poniéndose cada vez más difíciles, la única solución era encontrar un hombre y fingir que estaba prometida. Serena no podía creer la suerte que había tenido cuando el guapísimo abogado español Darien Chiba le ofreció hacerse pasar por su prometido. Lo que Serena no sospechaba era que Darien también tenía sus necesidades... entre las que se incluía una esposa.../span/p  
/blockquote 


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

ERA EXTRAÑO cómo la vida podía cambiar en un instante, pensó Serena tomando asiento en la primera clase del avión. En otra época, cuando iba en viaje de negocios a la oficina de París, se marchaba de compras por los Campos Elíseos después de las reuniones. O tomaba una copa con los colegas. Últimamente le daba igual, sólo pensaba en volver a casa para estar con su sobrina.

Serena miró el reloj al oír al piloto disculparse por el retraso y anunciar que la hora estimada de llegada a Barcelona eran las cuatro y media. Era dudoso que pudiera llegar a tiempo para recoger a Hotaru del colegio. En otra ocasión no hubiera importado, pero Luna, la niñera, le había pedido unos días libres, y su aspecto era tan lamentable que Serena había accedido. Se las había apañado para recoger ella misma a Hotaru durante toda la semana. Había sido duro, pero también muy satisfactorio. De hecho el mejor momento del día era el instante en que Hotaru salía corriendo de clase con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. La ternura de la bienvenida y la forma en que Hotaru se lanzaba a sus brazos siempre la conmovía.

Serena era una ejecutiva publicitaria de éxito y estaba acostumbrada a las prisas, pero tenía que reconocer que durante los últimos meses, desde el momento en que Hotaru se había mudado a vivir con ella, sus prioridades habían sufrido un verdadero vuelco. De pronto su carrera profesional había dejado de ser lo más importante en su vida. Y para Serena ese era un cambio supremo. Siempre había sido una mujer entregada a su profesión: la primera en llegar a la oficina por la mañana y la última en marcharse. Y esa dedicación le había valido un importante puesto en la sucursal de Barcelona de la agencia publicitaria. Sin embargo últimamente sólo deseaba volver cuanto antes a casa, y prefería leerle cuentos a Hotaru por las noches que repasar informes.

Los compañeros de la oficina comenzaban a notar el cambio... y Serena sabía que a su inmediato superior no le sentaba nada bien. Se trabajaba bajo una enorme presión a cambio de un sueldo alto, y había muchas personas por debajo esperando a que Serena dejara el puesto libre. Pero Serena no tenía intención de cometer ningún error. A pesar de haberse visto presionada al límite en dos ocasiones aquella semana había conseguido numerosos contratos nuevos, demostrando con ello que seguía en la brecha. Por eso no le importaba demasiado lo que pensaran los demás. Hotaru la necesitaba y eso era lo único que importaba.

Hacía ya tres meses del trágico accidente que había arrebatado a la niña a su padre. Serena no había vacilado entonces en tomarla a su cargo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Hotaru era la hija de su hermanastro, y no tenía más parientes que unos abuelos que vivían en Australia a los que apenas conocía.

Un simple vistazo a aquella niña asustada que la esperaba en la comisaría había bastado para que Serena firmara los papeles. Y aunque le había causado muchos trastornos en su vida profesional y social, prácticamente ya inexistente, Serena no lo lamentaba. De hecho había rellenado hacía unas semanas la solicitud de adopción legal de Hotaru. Serena creía que se trataría de una simple formalidad, pero la abuela de Hotaru le había mandado una desagradable carta en la que le decía que esa adopción no le hacía ninguna gracia y que pronto iría a verla. De hecho debía llegar al día siguiente por la noche, y Serena estaba muy ansiosa.

Serena abrió el maletín y trató de olvidar el asunto. Al día siguiente era viernes, quedaba un día entero de trabajo por delante. Y un día importante, porque Serena tenía mucho interés en conseguir el contrato de promoción de las Bodegas Chiba. Se le habían ocurrido unas cuantas ideas en la reunión de la oficina de la semana anterior, y su jefe, Malachite, le había dado el visto bueno. Sin embargo Serena sabía que Malachite comenzaba a observar su trabajo con ojo crítico. La verdadera prueba consistiría en venderle la idea al director de las Bodegas Chiba en su encuentro del día siguiente. Serena estaba inmersa en el trabajo cuando un hombre se sentó en el asiento de al lado. Alzó la vista un segundo sonriendo cortésmente y de pronto ocurrió algo...

Era incapaz de concentrarse de nuevo ante aquellos ojos oscuros. Aquel hombre era guapísimo. Por mucho que lo intentara su presencia la distraía. Era perfectamente consciente de su largo y musculoso cuerpo a escasos centímetros de ella, jamás le había ocurrido algo así. Nunca en la vida había sentido semejante atracción por ningún hombre. Hasta la sutil fragancia de su loción de afeitar la trastornaba. Serena le lanzaba miraditas de reojo de vez en cuando. Observaba su bello perfil, su cabello espeso y moreno, el corte de su traje caro e incluso sus manos, grandes y capaces. Y notó la forma en que la azafata le sonreía al pasar. Indudablemente era un hombre acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo admiraran, pensó. Así que, a propósito, trató de hacer caso omiso.

Tenía que guardar los papeles y cerrar el maletín para despegar. Al comenzar el avión a tomar velocidad Serena se agarró al brazo del sillón y rozó accidentalmente la mano del vecino.

-Perdón.

Él sonrió. Aquella sonrisa tuvo un efecto de lo más extraño en Serena: el corazón le dio un vuelco. Serena sonrió educadamente y apartó la vista. Detestaba esa sensación, le gustaba controlar cuanto le ocurría, y el hecho de que no fuera así era un infierno. Debía calmarse, se dijo. Era una mujer de negocios de veintinueve años, no una adolescente.

Nada más despegar el avión Serena volvió a abrir el maletín y a sacar los papeles. Notó la mirada de él sobre sí mientras trataba de leer, fue muy consciente de que la observaba con profundo interés. Ojala aquella mañana no se hubiera peinado con aquel moño severo, no le hubiera ido nada mal una cortina de pelo tras la que esconderse.

-¿Va usted a Barcelona en viaje de negocios? -preguntó él de pronto.

-No, vivo en Barcelona. Vuelvo de un viaje de negocios.

Serena admiró el atractivo acento español con que hablaba inglés. Eso explicaba que sus cabellos fueran morenos y sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes, pensó.

_ ¿y usted? -preguntó Serena, incapaz de reprimir la curiosidad-. ¿Vive en Barcelona, o va en viaje de negocios?

-Un poco de todo -sonrió él.

Aunque su curiosidad era grande, Serena reprimió el ansia de preguntarle a qué se dedicaba. Era evidente que era un hombre de éxito, tenía un fuerte aire de autoridad. Serena trató de volver a los papeles, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo el mismo párrafo una y otra vez. Su mente se negaba a concentrarse, observaba cada movimiento y cada palabra de su vecino.

Lo escuchó charlando en español con la azafata. Si su acento le había parecido sexy hablando en inglés, no era nada comparado con aquellos tonos profundos y cálidos de su lengua nativa. Serena era inglesa de nacimiento, pero hablaba español con tal fluidez que no le costó seguir la conversación. La azafata flirteaba descaradamente con él, y él no se mostraba reacio. De hecho flirteaba también. Serena frunció el ceño. Debía dejar de escuchar. No era asunto suyo. Lo importante era conseguir el contrato con Bodegas Chiba al día siguiente, y si lo preparaba bien tendría tiempo de limpiar la casa y prepararse para la visita de la abuela de Hotaru.

-¿Quiere tomar algo? -preguntó él de pronto.

Serena alzó la vista y vio a la azafata esperando. Se sintió tentada de aceptar, pero finalmente sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y contestó:

-Gracias, pero no puedo. Tengo que concentrarme en esto.

-Muy sensata -sonrió él.

Aquella sí que era una sonrisa preciosa, pensó Serena. El avión se bamboleó de pronto y unos cuantos papeles cayeron al suelo a los pies de él, que inmediatamente se agachó a recogerlos.

-Gracias.

Sus manos se rozaron accidentalmente. Serena tomó los papeles y se quedó de pronto sin aliento. ¿Qué le ocurría? Había conocido a muchos hombres, pero ninguno le había causado ese efecto.

-¿Trabaja usted para Bodegas Chiba? -preguntó él observando el membrete de uno de aquellos documentos.

-No exactamente. Trabajo para una agencia de publicidad, y espero poder ocuparme de los anuncios televisivos de esos vinos.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya, qué interesante! Son unos vinos excelentes.

-¿Sí? -sonrió Serena de pronto, olvidando su habitual reserva-. Yo no los he probado... aunque supongo que no debería contárselo.

-Probablemente -contestó él con una sonrisa maliciosa muy atractiva.

-Pero puedo venderlos de todos modos. Se me da bien eso de buscar ideas nuevas para los productos, por malos que sean. Es mi trabajo.

-¿Y no sería de gran ayuda que creyera en lo que está vendiendo?

-Por supuesto -asintió Serena-. Mañana lo sabré todo acerca de las Bodegas Chiba, voy a ir a visitarlas y a hablar con los productores.

De pronto él le lanzó una larga mirada de arriba abajo, tomando nota de todo: desde el elegante peinado de los cabellos rubios hasta el traje de chaqueta y falda negra. Serena sintió que la sangre se le calentaba con aquella mirada. Era casi como si la tocara con los ojos.

-Bien... si me disculpa... -dijo ella apartando la vista-. Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo.

-Por supuesto -asintió él educadamente.

Serena se preguntó si serían imaginaciones suyas, si verdaderamente la había mirado con interés. La azafata se presentó en ese momento con una copa, y Serena los oyó charlar. Poco después sirvieron la comida, y se vio obligada a cerrar una vez más el maletín. Era extraño, pero se sentía más vulnerable sin esos papeles. No podía fingir que él no le interesaba ni escapar de aquella perturbadora y poderosa atracción sensual.

-Bien, ¿qué tal el trabajo? -preguntó él mientras ella sacaba los cubiertos.

-Bien, gracias.

-Eso está bien.

La azafata llegó con una botella de vino.

-¡Ah!, ahora no puede rehusar -añadió él con una sonrisa-. Puede mezclar el trabajo y el placer e incluso investigar.

Serena observó que él había pedido una botella de vino blanco de las bodegas de Chiba.

-Es usted muy amable, pero...

-No es para tanto, tengo un motivo oculto -contestó él interrumpiéndola y sirviéndole vino.

-¿Un motivo oculto?

-Quiero saber con sinceridad si le gusta el vino -sonrió él-. Ya sé que me ha dicho que eso no afecta a la campaña, pero... –se encogió de hombros con un gesto típicamente español siento curiosidad por saber la verdad.

Serena tomó la copa de vino que él le tendía poniendo especial cuidado de no rozar su mano. Él la observó dar un sorbo examinado detallada y lentamente sus rasgos: los pómulos altos, la generosa curva de los labios. Notó incluso que no llevaba demasiado maquillaje, que no le hacía falta. Serena tenía una piel exquisita, y sus enormes ojos azules no necesitaban pintura para destacar.

-¿Y bien?

Serena esperó unos segundos a que su paladar saboreara aquel vino y luego dijo:

-Es muy refrescante... ligeramente afrutado, no demasiado seco... Sí, es muy bueno -añadió dando otro sorbo-. No es que sea una gran catadora ni nada de eso, pero se lo recomendaría a mis amigos. Y no tendré cargo de conciencia por venderlo... es decir, si consigo el contrato. Aún no hay nada seguro.

Él se sirvió una copa y la alzó en su dirección a modo de brindis, diciendo:

-Cuénteme algo acerca de su agencia, ¿es grande?

-Se llama Images, y es muy grande. Tiene sucursales en Londres, Nueva York, París y Madrid, y hace doce meses abrió otra en Barcelona, que es donde trabajo. Ha sido un desafío montarla allí, pero estamos consiguiendo importantes contratos. La empresa se expande rápidamente.

-Y supongo que a usted la han trasladado desde Londres, ¿no?

-Sí, me destinaron aquí junto a mi jefe, Malachite, y luego comenzamos a contratar a más personas de Barcelona. Es una ciudad preciosa, me gusta mucho vivir en Barcelona.

-Sí, lo es -convino él-. Siempre me gusta volver.

-Si necesita publicidad para su negocio acuérdese de Images.

-Lo recordaré -sonrió él-. ¿Qué ideas tiene para Bodegas Chiba?

Serena vaciló, y él añadió con una sonrisa:

-No trabajo para ninguna empresa de publicidad.

-¿En qué trabaja? -preguntó ella notando de pronto que él le hacía muchas preguntas.

-Soy abogado.

-¿En serio?

Serena hizo una pausa. De pronto sintió deseos de preguntarle si sabía algo sobre adopción, pero se reprimió. Una cosa era hablar de trabajo y otra muy distinta discutir asuntos personales con un extraño. Le sorprendía que él fuera abogado, habría jurado que trabajaba al aire libre. Tenía un físico impresionante, estaba en forma. Debía tener unos seis o siete años más que ella, e indudablemente se cuidaba.

-Me ocupo de asuntos corporativos, así que en su mayor parte se trata de grandes negocios.

-Comprendo -asintió Serena.

Se alegraba de no haberle pedido opinión acerca de su problema. Además, tampoco era para tanto. En cuanto consiguiera calmar a la abuela de Hotaru y ahuyentar sus miedos la adopción seguiría adelante.

-Deberíamos presentarnos. Me llamo Darien.

-Serena Tsukino.

-Encantado de conocerte, Serena.

La azafata retiró las bandejas de la comida dejando sólo las copas.

-Bien, estabas contándome tus planes para Bodegas Chiba -continuó él, que parecía realmente interesado.

-Bueno, es un negocio familiar, así que he pensado que debería enfocarlo desde ese punto de vista. De hecho fue esto lo que me dio la idea -añadió Serena tendiéndole un dibujo de Hotaru.

Él tomó el dibujo y lo examinó. En él había figuras como palos bailando en un paisaje que parecía un viñedo y un sol amarillo enorme.

-Muy bonito -sonrió Darien-. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

-No, mi sobrina de cuatro años -sonrió Serena-. Nada más verlo me di cuenta de que era perfecto. Las Bodegas Chiba necesitan cambiar de imagen, expandirse basándose en la idea de la familia y al mismo tiempo dar la sensación de empresa joven y moderna.

Era fácil entablar conversación con aquel hombre que, además, hacía exactamente las preguntas pertinentes en cada momento, las mismas que le haría el director de la bodega. Serena no se dio cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo hasta el momento de encenderse el piloto luminoso indicando que los pasajeros debían abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad para aterrizar.

-El tiempo pasa rápido... -murmuró Serena-. Espero no haberte aburrido con mi trabajo.

-Al contrario, lo encuentro fascinante.

Serena se preguntó si trataba simplemente de ser cortés. Nadie podía estar tan interesado en la publicidad del vino. El avión tocó tierra y ella lamentó no haber averiguado más cosas acerca de él. A pesar de haberse mostrado reservado a la hora de hablar de sí mismo, Darien había sabido sonsacarle información suficiente para hacerse un perfil de ella.

El piloto luminoso se apagó y todo el mundo comenzó a ponerse en pie para recoger sus cosas. Entonces Serena se dio cuenta de lo alto que era él. Miró el reloj y trató de pensar en otra cosa.

-Ha sido un vuelo muy interesante, he disfrutado mucho de tu compañía -dijo él con naturalidad al ponerse Serena en pie.

-Sí, yo también...

Darien dio un paso atrás para cederle el paso y salir del avión. Al pasar ella notó que la azafata sólo tenía ojos para él. Entonces volvió la cabeza atrás llevada por la curiosidad y observó que ambos hablaban. La azafata ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

Probablemente le estuviera dando su número de teléfono. Por un momento eso le recordó a su ex marido. Él también era así: las mujeres hacían lo imposible por llamar su atención, y su presencia no parecía importarles. El recuerdo la amargó tanto, que Serena alzó la cabeza y siguió caminando.

El calor del sol español dio de lleno, sobre Serena nada más bajar del avión. El cielo era de un azul sorprendente, la brisa seca y polvorienta a causa de la sequía del suelo. No tardó en pasar la aduana. Serena alzó el pasaporte y entró en el moderno aeropuerto.

Por lo general había siempre una fila interminable de taxis esperando en la puerta de la terminal, pero aquel día sólo quedaba uno. Serena se apresuró a tomarlo, pero al llegar vio que ya tenía pasajero. Éste se volvió al acercarse ella y entonces Serena vio que se trataba del mismo hombre que había viajado sentado a su lado. ¿Cómo diablos se había dado tanta prisa? Darien abrió la puerta cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta.

-Parece que tienes prisa -dijo él-. ¿Quieres compartir el taxi?

Serena lo miró a los ojos, a aquellos arrebatadores ojos azules, y vaciló. Luego, acordándose de que Hotaru la esperaba, asintió.

-Gracias -dijo subiéndose al vehículo-. ¿Te importa dejarme a mí primero? La verdad es que tengo mucha prisa, dispongo sólo de unos minutos para recoger a mi sobrina en el colegio.

-Por supuesto -accedió él sin dudar, oyéndola darle la dirección al taxista.

-Gracias -repitió Serena relajándose por fin.

-No importa, de todos modos tenía que atravesar la ciudad, voy a las afueras.

Serena sacó el móvil y llamó a una amiga que se había ofrecido a recoger a Hotaru si el avión se retrasaba.

-Hola, Lita, soy Serena. No hace falta que vayas a recoger a Hotaru, gracias. Llegaré una pizca tarde, pero me da tiempo.

Serena desvió la vista hacia Darien mientras escuchaba la respuesta de su amiga. Se preguntaba si estaría casado. No llevaba anillo, pero eso no significaba nada. Muchos hombres no lo llevaban... sobre todo si les gustaba flirtear.

-¿Cómo es que te ha tocado a ti ir a recoger a tu sobrina? -preguntó Darien en cuanto ella colgó-. ¿Y sus padres?

-Los dos están muertos -murmuró Serena-. Su madre murió hace dos años y su padre... mi hermano murió en un accidente de tráfico hace unos meses.

-¡Vaya, lo siento! -sacudió él la cabeza-. ¡Pobre cría!

-Sí...

Por un momento Serena fue incapaz de decir nada más, la pena la atenazaba. Sammy era sólo su hermanastro, pero siempre habían estado muy unidos. Una de las cosas que más la había atraído a la hora de mudarse a Barcelona era que él vivía cerca. Aún no podía creer que estuviera muerto... era una pesadilla.

-Pero estamos bien.

-Sin duda, pareces una joven muy capaz. Sin embargo no debe ser fácil –contestó él.

-Estamos bien -repitió ella tratando de calmarse-. Tengo una niñera, pero me ha pedido esta semana libre y eso me ha complicado las cosas -añadió observando que llegaban a la esquina del colegio-. Gracias por compartir el taxi. ¿Cuánto te debo?

-No importa, de todos modos tenía que pasar por aquí -se apresuró él a responder.

Serena estaba a punto de insistir, pero de pronto alzó la cabeza y vio a una mujer con Hotaru en la acera. Se inclinó extrañada para ver quién era y descubrió que se trataba de su abuela. Y a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro parecía enfadada.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Darien notando su sobresalto.

-No... Es que ha venido la abuela de Hotaru, y parece enfadada... seguramente porque llego tarde.

-No llegas tan tarde, hay muchos niños saliendo del colegio.

-A juzgar por la carta que me mandó no creo que me tolere ni cinco minutos de retraso. Dice que Hotaru estaría mejor con ella y con su marido porque yo estoy volcada en mi trabajo y no estoy casada. Cree que ellos tienen más tiempo para dedicarle.

-Puede ser, pero hay miles de madres solteras. Y si Hotaru es feliz contigo, no veo el problema.

-No, ni yo -convino Serena-. Su intención es buena, sólo quiere lo mejor para su nieta. Espero poder convencerla para que Hotaru se quede conmigo.

El taxi se detuvo delante de la anciana. Carmel McCormack tenía unos sesenta años y el cabello cano, y parecía una buena mujer.

-Bueno, gracias otra vez -se despidió Serena.

Darien la observó bajar del taxi y vio cómo Hotaru corría hacia ella para abrazarla con el rostro iluminado. El taxi arrancó, pero inmediatamente él se dio cuenta de que Serena se había dejado el móvil. Le ordenó parar de nuevo y bajó la ventanilla.

-Serena, te has dejado el móvil -gritó Darien.

-Gracias -sonrió ella-. Definitivamente tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-Es comprensible -contestó Darien observándola a ella y a la niña-. Espero que te vaya todo bien, Serena, hasta luego.

¿Por qué se despedía Darien así?, se preguntó Serena. Probablemente no volviera a verlo. Ni siquiera sabía su apellido. Era una lástima, porque era muy amable. Resultaba tan agradable y fácil de tratar... Serena jamás se había mostrado tan abierta con ningún extraño. Sin embargo ya tenía suficientes problemas en su vida como para complicarse con hombres.

-Serena, llegas tarde -le reprochó Carmel.

-Sólo cinco minutos, Carmel. Me alegro de verte, no te esperaba hasta mañana.

-Conseguí un billete de avión que salía un poco antes. Mi marido llegará mañana.

Serena asintió preguntándose si la anciana lo había hecho a propósito para pillarla desprevenida.

-¿Qué tal está Bob? -añadió Serena recordando que había sufrido un ataque al corazón aquel año.

-No demasiado bien, de otro modo habríamos venido antes -contestó Carmel.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho.

-Sí, no ha sido fácil -admitió Carmel suspirando-. Lamenté no venir al funeral de Sammy, estoy tan preocupada por Hotaru...

-Hotaru está bien, ¿verdad, Hot?

La niña asintió y se bajó de sus brazos para ir a ver a una amiga.

-Lo que te dije en la carta iba en serio, Serena -continuó la anciana-. No creo que sea buena idea que adoptes a Hotaru.

Al oír la seguridad con la que Carmel lo decía Serena sintió de pronto mucho miedo, pero contestó:

-No creo que éste sea el mejor lugar para hablar, Carmel, pero tengo que confesarte que no comprendo tus objeciones.

-Pues creo haberme explicado bien. Mi nieta necesita la seguridad de un hogar estable, y no creo que una joven que se pasa la vida viajando pueda ofrecérselo.

-Yo no me paso la vida viajando, Carmel -se defendió Serena con amabilidad-. Salgo a trabajar y vuelvo para cuidar de ella. Y tengo niñera.

Las madres de otros niños las miraban con curiosidad. Además Serena no quería que Hotaru las oyera, así que sugirió:

-Ven a mi casa, prepararé té y hablaremos con tranquilidad. No quiero que Hotaru nos oiga.

-Lo mejor es que Hotaru vuelva conmigo a Australia -continuó Carmel sin hacer caso-. He estado pensándolo, y sé que tu intención es buena, pero tu situación es precaria.

-¿Precaria? -repitió Serena frunciendo el ceño-. En serio, Carmel, estás equivocada.

-¿Sí?, y entonces, ¿quién era el hombre que iba en el taxi contigo?

-¿El hombre que...? -Serena vaciló.

Contarle que había compartido el taxi con un extraño no iba a mejorar las cosas.

-Un amigo, supongo -añadió Carmel. -Pues... sí.

-¿Lo ves?, eso es lo que me preocupa. No me gusta que Hotaru vea una sucesión de hombres por casa.

Acaba de perder a su padre, necesita constancia.

-Y tendrá constancia -afirmó Serena-. Mi relación con... Darien es... estable.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Carmel muy interesada ¿Quieres decir que vais a casaros?

-Bueno... -Serena hizo una pausa. Sabía que todo dependía de su respuesta-, sí, puede ser.

-¡Oh, querida! -exclamó Carmel-. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro! Esto cambia radicalmente las cosas. -¿Sí?

-Por supuesto -afirmó Carmel agarrándola del brazo-. Tienes razón, aquí no se puede hablar. Vamos a tu casa.

-Hay que andar un poco, pero está cerca. El piso queda cerca de mi trabajo y del colegio de Hotaru -explicó Serena con la intención de cambiar de conversación.

-No importa, tienes que contármelo todo -contestó Carmel entusiasmada-. ¿En qué trabaja?

-Es abogado -contestó Serena sospechando que su pequeña mentira acabaría por convertirse en un gran problema.

-¡Abogado, qué maravilla... y qué guapo! Estoy ansiosa por conocerlo. Tienes que traerlo a cenar al hotel mañana.

-¡No puedo! -respondió Serena horrorizada-. Se va... en viaje de negocios.

-Pero querida, es imprescindible que lo conozca.

-Sí, claro, veré qué puedo hacer.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2**

HOLA, aquí Serena Tsukino -contestó Serena al teléfono justo antes de marcharse de la oficina al día siguiente.

-Hola, soy Carmel. Me preguntaba si has tenido oportunidad de hablar con tu novio. Mi marido llega esta noche, y como mañana es sábado he pensado que podríamos vernos. Quiero reservar mesa en el restaurante de nuestro hotel.

Serena sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. El día anterior Carmel se había quedado en su casa hasta las doce de la noche. Serena le había asegurado mil veces que todo iba bien, pero a Carmel sólo parecía interesarle una cosa: Darien. Se negaba a aceptar excusas, quería conocerlo. Estaba metida en un lío.

-Suena estupendo, pero creo que sólo podremos ir Hotaru y yo. Darien está metido en un caso judicial muy importante, no creo que pueda escaparse.

-¿Le has dicho que mi marido y yo sólo estaremos aquí un par de semanas?

-Sí, y lo siente mucho, pero...

-Bueno, en ese caso tendremos que quedarnos más tiempo. De todos modos saqué un billete de avión sin fecha fija de vuelta -contestó Carmel-. Pensaba llevarme a Hotaru con nosotros...

-Escucha, ahora estoy ocupada. Te llamaré más tarde.

Serena colgó pensando que no debía haber mentido. Era una locura, siempre había sido una persona sincera. Y lo más importante de todo: la vida de Hotaru estaba en juego.

-¿Todo bien, Serena? -preguntó su jefe desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Sí, bien.

Malachite era un hombre guapo de unos treinta años. Español, igual que Darien. Por un segundo Serena pensó en la posibilidad de pedirle que se hiciera pasar por su novio, pero enseguida desechó la idea. Era su jefe, y semejante mentira no la haría quedar bien. Además, habían salido juntos a comienzos de ese año. Nada serio, sólo unas copas después del trabajo y algunas escapadas al teatro. Serena no había pensado seriamente en él hasta el momento de presentarse Hotaru en escena. El rechazo de Malachite ante la niña la había dejado perpleja. Malachite se negaba a aceptar la intromisión de la pequeña en su vida de adulto. Y cuando Serena le contó que quería adoptarla se quedó horrorizado.

Serena había cortado entonces la relación, ciñéndola únicamente al trabajo. Jamás hubiera debido mezclar el trabajo con el placer.

-Pareces cansada -comentó él-. Los niños dan trabajo, ¿eh?

Serena captó la indirecta. En ese momento, sin embargo, sus relaciones con los adultos le daban mucho más trabajo, así que contestó:

-Tranquilo, Hotaru no es ningún problema. Ahora me voy a los viñedos Chiba.

-¿Quieres que vaya Pablo en tu lugar?

-No, ¿por qué? Es mi cuenta, Malachite.

-Lo sé, pero últimamente pareces cansada y distraída, así que Pablo se ofreció a ayudar -contestó Malachite-.

Hay un largo camino hasta los viñedos.

Sin duda Pablo se había ofrecido a hacer su trabajo.

Había ya una larga lista de voluntarios haciendo cola para ocupar su puesto. Y Malachite potenciaba la situación, tratando, de presionarla para que se echara atrás con respecto a Hotaru. Pero Serena se sentía capaz de compaginar su empleo con Hotaru.

-Tengo ese contrato en el bolsillo, Malachite -contestó Serena recogiendo su maletín-. Se firmará hoy o la semana que viene a más tardar.

Malachite pareció quedarse impresionado. Serena se dirigió al aparcamiento. Necesitaba conseguir ese contrato, era una cuestión de orgullo profesional. Los viñedos eran impresionantes, había filas y filas de viñas ordenadamente cultivadas. La propiedad se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Al torcer en la última curva Serena vio la casa. Era una imponente construcción de estilo español con arcos y porches, enmarcada en un paisaje de montañas color púrpura y cuya pintura blanca reflejaba el intenso sol. A pesar de ser la casa de una persona adinerada tenía el encanto del estilo rústico.

Serena se enamoró inmediatamente del lugar. Le encantaban los geranios carmesíes en sus tiestos, graciosamente colocados en los porches, la buganvilla fucsia que cubría las paredes de la casa, rodeando las ventanas, y las contraventanas verde oscuro que guardaban la frescura del interior. El jardín parecía un oasis: había palmeras, flores tropicales y césped aterciopelado.

Serena aparcó frente a la puerta. Nada más salir del coche sintió el fuerte calor del atardecer. El silencio y la quietud eran absolutos. Un hombre de unos treinta años salió a recibirla.

-Señorita Tsukino, soy Nicolas Barrera, el encargado del viñedo.

-Encantada de conocerlo, señor Barrera. Pero, por favor, llámame Serena.

Serena había hablado por teléfono con él unas cuantas veces durante las últimas semanas. Inmediatamente después de él salió otro hombre por la puerta. Serena alzó la vista y se quedó perpleja al ver que era su supuesto novio, Darien.

-Permíteme que te presente al señor Darien Chiba, el director de Bodegas Chiba -añadió Nicolas.

-Nos conocemos -contestó Serena ligeramente molesta.

No le gustaba que le tomaran el pelo. Aquel hombre la había engañado, escuchando todos los detalles de la campaña publicitaria sin advertirle de que era el dueño. ¿A qué jugaba? Le había mentido, le había dicho que era abogado. Darien observó la expresión perpleja de Serena con un brillo sarcástico en los ojos.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Serena.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y lo saludó. Al fin y al cabo necesitaba el contrato.

-¡Darien, qué sorpresa!

-Agradable, espero -contestó él divertido, observando su reacción-. Nicolas va a enseñarte las bodegas y después, si quieres, podemos hablar de negocios mientras comemos.

-Gracias, encantada.

Serena esperaba que Darien desapareciera y la dejara sola con Nicolas, de ese modo tendría unos minutos para recapacitar. Sin embargo Darien los acompañó. Serena lo miró de reojo de vez en cuando. Aquel día iba vestido de sport, estaba aún más guapo. Pero no sólo era guapo, era poderoso. Su sensualidad tenía un magnetismo especial.

-¿Qué tal tu sobrina hoy, Serena? -preguntó Darien cediéndole el paso a una de las enormes bodegas.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-¿Se le pasó el enfado a la abuela?

-Sí, no duró mucho.

Por un momento Serena se preguntó qué pensaría Darien de contarle la historia del falso novio. Probablemente se quedara horrorizado, debía estar casado y con hijos.

-La bodega es impresionante -comentó Serena tratando de concentrarse en el trabajo.

Nicolas comenzó a contarle el proceso de elaboración del vino, y Serena trató por todos los medios de prestarle atención. Darien la observaba atentamente, y ella era muy consciente de ello.

¿A qué jugaba?, ¿por qué no le había dicho la verdad en el avión?, ¿tenía intención de prescindir de sus servicios? De haberle interesado su campaña publicitaria se lo habría dicho el día anterior en el avión, desvelándole su identidad.

Nicolas le cedió el paso a la siguiente bodega, y Serena hizo algunas preguntas a propósito del vino. Darien no dejaba de observarla. Por un momento ella deseó haberse puesto más atractiva ese día. Su traje negro de ejecutiva era elegante, pero no tenía nada de especial. No es que quisiera atraerlo pero... al fin y al cabo sólo se trataba de negocios.

Al salir de la bodega al sol cegador Serena tropezó.

Darien se apresuró a sujetarla del brazo. Por un instante ambos estuvieron muy cerca, y ella se preguntó qué sentiría si él le hiciera el amor. La idea hizo surgir en ella un deseo ardiente como la lava.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Darien.

-Sí... gracias -respondió Serena apartándose bruscamente, horrorizada ante los derroteros de su imaginación.

Tras el frescor de las bodegas el calor del sol parecía aún más intenso. Un empleado se acercó a hablar con Nicolas, y Serena se quedó a solas con Darien. Ella lo miró incómoda, con timidez.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste ayer quién eras?

Darien se encogió de hombros sin perturbarse lo más mínimo antes de contestar:

-Pensé que podía influenciarte en lo que tuvieras que contar.

-¡Por supuesto que me habría influido! -exclamó Serena con ojos de fuego-. ¡Es injusto, me llevas una gran ventaja!

-Quizá -sonrió él-. Pero disfruté mucho.

El tono de voz de Darien era ligeramente ronco, perturbador. Serena trató de hacer caso omiso del efecto que ese tono de voz tenía sobre ella y añadió:

-Esto no es un juego, ¿sabes? Este contrato es importante para mí.

-Lo sé, yo mismo lo comprobé ayer.

-Pero a pesar de eso no me dijiste quién eras -insistió Serena-. Y la jugada de pedir una botella de tu vino a la azafata para preguntarme mi opinión... supongo que si te hubiera dicho que no me gustaba ahora no estaría aquí, me habrías dicho que no necesitabas mis servicios.

-Yo jamás te habría dicho eso -la contradijo Darien con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Te aseguro que de todos modos te habría invitado a venir a comer conmigo fuera cual fuera tu opinión.

Serena no sabía cómo tomarse aquello. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas, o su tono de voz reflejaba algo personal?, ¿quería decir simplemente que de todos modos la habría contratado? Serena apartó la vista y se calló. Era extraña la facilidad que tenía Darien para desconcertarla. Por lo general Serena era una mujer segura de sí misma, sobre todo en el ámbito del trabajo. Con él, sin embargo, se sentía confusa.

Serena buscó algo que decir a propósito de la campaña publicitaria, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Entonces notó que las uvas del viñedo estaban maduras.

-Bueno, ¿y cuándo será la recolección? Estas uvas parecen buenas incluso para comer.

-Lo son, las recogeremos pronto -contestó él alargando una mano para tomar un racimo-. ¿Quieres probarlas?

Serena asintió pensando que él le tendería unas cuantas, pero en lugar de ello Darien puso una uva en sus labios. Había algo profundamente erótico y personal en aquel gesto. Serena se ruborizó.

-Y bien, ¿qué te parece? -preguntó Darien con una sonrisa.

-Son muy... muy buenas.

Se sentía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Creía captar cierta tensión, cierta sensualidad entre los dos. Nicolas volvió con ellos.

-Lo siento -se disculpó en dirección a Serena-. Hay un problema con las fechas de entrega, Darien. Me temo que es urgente que vaya al despacho a solucionarlo.

-No importa, de todos modos ya habíamos terminado -respondió Darien.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo después, si tienes tiempo -añadió Nicolas-. Es urgente. ¿Podemos hablar después de comer?

-Ven a verme cuando quieras -asintió Darien.

Nicolas se despidió con la mano y se marchó.

-Lo siento, las cosas están un poco revueltas por aquí últimamente -se disculpó Darien-. Vamos.

Darien puso una mano en su espalda para guiarla a la casa. El leve contacto la quemó. En parte Serena quería acercarse más a él... pero también, por otro lado, quería desaparecer. Prefería escapar de esa peligrosa atracción que parecía surgir entre los dos. Probablemente Darien estuviera casado y tuviera hijos, pensó. Y la jugada del avión demostraba que era un hombre de negocios astuto, que debía tener precaución.

Darien abrió la puerta de la casa y le cedió el paso. Era una persona cortés, y eso le gustaba. Serena miró a su alrededor en el vestíbulo. Le gustaba el suelo de mármol y la majestuosa escalera curva con barandilla de hierro forjado. Darien la hizo pasar a un salón soleado amueblado con sofás blancos y cojines de rayas azules como la piscina de la terraza a la que daba. El diseño de la casa era impresionante, había flores frescas por todas partes. Serena se preparó para conocer a la mujer de Darien. Aquella casa era demasiado perfecta y bonita para ser sólo de él.

-¿Nos sentamos fuera, en la terraza? -sugirió él abriendo las puertas de cristal.

Nada más salir había una mesa y sillas estratégicamente situadas con vistas al jardín y a las montañas.

-Esto es precioso -comentó Serena apoyándose en la balaustrada y contemplando un sendero que daba a un jardín de naranjos.

-Sí, a mí me encanta -contestó él sin apartar los ojos de Serena.

¿Por qué la miraba de ese modo?, se preguntó Serena.

-¿Vives solo aquí?

-Sí, vivo solo.

-¿En serio? -repitió ella sorprendida.

-Sí, en serio -sonrió Darien divertido ante su extrañeza-. Mandé construir esta casa-hace unos años. Casi toda mi familia vive cerca. Mis padres viven en la casa principal, a unos diez kilómetros en la otra dirección.

-Pero es una casa muy grande para una sola persona.

-Sí, supongo, pero me gusta disponer de espacio -respondió Darien.

-Sí, a mí también. He vivido feliz en mi apartamento hasta ahora –respondió Serena impulsivamente-. Es bonita y muy céntrica, la respuesta a todas mis exigencias cuando lo compré. Pero ahora que ha llegado Hotaru quiero buscar algo más espacioso.

Nada comparado con esto, por supuesto -añadió Serena sonriendo-. Me basta con una pequeña casita con jardín para que Hotaru pueda jugar. Bueno, si me conceden la custodia, claro.

Darien notó la preocupación de Serena y enseguida preguntó:

-Ella significa mucho para ti, ¿verdad?

-Sí -confirmó Serena mirándolo a los ojos-. Ella lo es todo, es la única familia que me queda.

-Lo comprendo, la familia es muy importante. Por ejemplo esta propiedad ha pasado de generación en generación, y algún día será responsabilidad mía, al ser el único hijo varón. Y yo se la cederé a mis hijos.

-Debe resultar tremendamente reconfortante ese sentimiento de continuidad -observó Serena.

-En parte, sí -se encogió Darien de hombros-. Pero a veces puede ser una carga.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno -contestó Darien vacilando-, casi toda mi familia trabaja en el negocio del vino: mis tíos, mis primos... por eso es fundamental que la bodega siga adelante.

-Comprendo, es mucha responsabilidad... pero si contratas nuestra publicidad no cometerás un error.

-Eres una mujer de negocios astuta, ¿lo sabías? -rió Darien.

-Sí, y por eso mismo deberías contratar mis servicios.

Una joven española salió entonces a la terraza para preguntar si querían tomar algo antes de la comida.

-Limonada, por favor -pidió Serena.

-¿Aún quieres mantener la mente despejada para los negocios? -inquirió Darien sonriendo tras marcharse la sirvienta.

-No bebo mucho -se encogió Serena de hombros .Por eso no había probado tu vino hasta ayer. ¿Por qué me dijiste que eras abogado? -añadió tras una pausa, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Porque lo soy.

-Pero creía que eras responsable de todo esto...

-Estoy en la junta directiva, pero aún no he tomado plenamente el mando de los viñedos. No me haré cargo mientras mi padre no decida retirarse.

-Comprendo.

-Por desgracia mi padre está ahora en el hospital -continuó explicando Darien-. Tuvo un ataque leve al corazón hace unas semanas, lo que significa que he tenido que dejar mi trabajo para ocupar su lugar.

-Vaya, lo siento. ¿Y qué tal está?

-Bien, los médicos dicen que se recuperará por completo.

-Me alegro, será un alivio para ti.

-Sí -asintió Darien-, pero nos hemos llevado un buen susto. Yo creía que mi padre era invencible... que aún tenía tiempo antes de responsabilizarme de la bodega, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro.

La sirvienta les llevó las bebidas y Darien le hizo un gesto hacia la mesa. Él tomó asiento y la observó.

-Pero ya basta de hablar de mí, cuéntame cosas de ti.

-Te lo conté casi todo ayer -repuso Serena-. De hecho creo que te conté demasiado. Seguro que te aburrí.

-Te aseguro que no -sonrió Darien.

Algo en su sonrisa la atraía irresistiblemente. Serena apartó la vista. Darien era un adulador, y Serena conocía los peligros de enamorarse de un hombre así.

-De todos modos tenemos que hablar de negocios. ¿Qué te parecieron mis ideas ayer?

-Buenas -contestó él con sinceridad-. Mi padre las aprobará sin duda.

-¿Tienes que contárselas, o serás tú quien decida?

-Trato de tomar yo todas las decisiones. Mi madre no quiere que él se preocupe por nada, así que seré yo quien decida -sonrió Darien-. Vaya, ya me lo has sacado. Pero eso no significa que vaya a firmar sin comprobarlo todo al detalle.

-Como es natural -accedió Serena contenta de haberle sacado al menos aquella información.

-¿Aunque tengas que quedarte una hora más y comer conmigo? -preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, cuenta con ello -sonrió Serena a su vez.

-Resulta alentador.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y sintió como si un magnetismo invisible la atrajera hacia él. Se preguntaba qué diría Darien si le pidiera que la acompañara al día siguiente a comer y fingiera ser su novio, pero nada más ocurrírsele descartó la idea. Conocía por experiencia lo peligroso que era mezclar los negocios con la vida personal, y se proponía no volver a hacerlo. De todos modos él se quedaría horrorizado, quizá incluso decidiera buscar otra agencia de publicidad.

-Eh... vamos a ver -comentó Serena apartando la vista y alcanzando el maletín-, quiero discutir ciertos detalles contigo.

Darien la observó abrir el maletín con calma. Admiraba su profesionalidad, ella lo intrigaba. Y hacía mucho tiempo que ninguna mujer lo intrigaba.

Serena pasó las páginas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Durante un rato estuvieron concentrados en los detalles de la campaña, pero a Serena le costó un gran esfuerzo. Se sintió aliviada cuando por fin la sirvienta anunció que la comida estaba servida.

Darien la guió al comedor, que daba también a la terraza. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre para hacerla sentirse así?, se preguntó tomando asiento frente a él, mientras Darien servía vino. ¿Y por qué sentía como si corriera un terrible peligro cada vez que los ojos de ambos se encontraban?

-Entonces, si te gustan mis ideas, quizá podamos terminar con los detalles y cerrar el contrato hoy, ¿no?

-¿Te entra prisa de pronto, Serena?

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que se dice: «el tiempo es oro». Además, me da la sensación de que a ti tampoco te gusta perderlo.

-Tienes razón, no me gusta -sonrió Darien-, pero podemos alargar un poco la sobremesa.

-Sí, claro -rió. Serena-, pero no quiero llegar tarde a Barcelona, si no la abuela de Hotaru me matará.

Darien la observó de cerca. Jamás había conocido a una mujer que tratara con tanto ahínco de ser reservada, que deliberadamente se propusiera mantener las distancias. Intuía que utilizaba el trabajo como escudo tras el que esconderse, porque a pesar de su tono de mujer de negocios era una persona extremadamente vulnerable.

Quizá alguien la hubiera herido profundamente en el pasado, pensó.

-Bien, trataré de no retenerte demasiado. ¿Tienes que ir a buscar a Hotaru al colegio?

-No, la recogerá su abuela. Quiere pasar más tiempo con ella.

-Entonces supongo que tus prisas se deben a que tienes una cita romántica, ¿no?

-No, bastantes complicaciones tengo ya en la vida. Sencillamente quiero estar de vuelta en casa antes de que lleguen Carmel y Hotaru. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

-Entre eso y el trabajo parece que llevas una vida muy agitada -comentó Darien-. A mí me pasa igual con los viñedos y mi trabajo.

Unas voces los interrumpieron de pronto. Serena giró la cabeza y vio a Nicolas con dos niños revoltosos, un niño y una niña de la edad de Hotaru aproximadamente. Parecían gemelos.

-Lamento la interrupción -se disculpó Nicolas desde el dintel de la puerta-, pero mi mujer se ha retrasado y los niños han salido antes del colegio. Voy a dejarlos en casa de su abuela.

-Tranquilo, Nicolas -contestó Darien, que no pareció irritado por la presencia de los niños.

Ambos niños corrieron en su dirección a saludarlo nada más verlo. Darien se levantó y los abrazó sonriendo.

-¡Tío Darien!, mamá dice que podemos celebrar nuestro cumpleaños en el jardín la semana que viene y que puede venir todo el mundo. Habrá barbacoa y carreras en pony. ¿Vendrás?

-¡Eh, calmaos! -rió Nicolas-. El tío Darien está hablando de negocios, no es momento de hablar de fiestas.

-Al contrario, me interesa mucho ese tema -sonrió Darien.

Serena observó a los niños sentarse cada uno sobre una de las rodillas de su tío mientras Darien hablaba con ellos, y no pudo evitar comparar su actitud con la de Malachite.

De haberlos interrumpido Hotaru así Malachite se habría enfadado mucho.

-Serena, estos son los hijos de Nicolas -los presentó Darien-: Isabel y Emilio. El domingo de la semana que viene será su cumpleaños. Cumplen cinco años.

-Hola, chicos -sonrió Serena hablando con ellos en español-. Parece que vais a dar una gran fiesta.

Ambos niños se lanzaron a explicar ruidosa y detalladamente sus planes para la fiesta, y Serena rió y les hizo preguntas.

-Venía a decirte que tu padre ha llamado a la oficina hace un rato para preguntar por las fechas de entrega -señaló Nicolas-. Le dije que todo estaba arreglado, pero no parece haberse quedado muy tranquilo.

-Iré a verlo al hospital después, no te preocupes. No debería pensar en otra cosa que en ponerse bien -contestó Darien.

-Sí, eso le dije -convino Nicolas-. Pero ya sabes cómo es, no hace caso.

La sirvienta les llevó entonces el segundo plato.

-Vamos, niños, dejad en paz al tío Darien.

Los gemelos parecían no tener ganas de irse, sobre todo cuando Darien comenzó a hacerles cosquillas. Se le daban bien los niños, pensó Serena. Quizá lo hubiera juzgado mal el día anterior, quizá no fuera un donjuán como su ex marido... en realidad no lo conocía. Los niños se levantaron y se acercaron a Serena para preguntar:

-¿Eres la nueva novia del tío Darien?

Antes de que Serena pudiera contestar Nicolas se los llevó y pidió disculpas:

-Lo siento. Nos vemos luego, Darien. Quizá podamos hablar antes de que vayas al hospital, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, dame una hora -contestó Darien volviéndose hacia Serena y sonriendo-. Tener niños en casa es como vivir en medio de un tornado, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero lo más gracioso es que en cuanto se van y reina la paz, te pones a pensar que hay demasiado silencio -sonrió Serena-. Es extraño, yo creía que me gustaba mi vida solitaria: salía cuando quería, hacía lo que me apetecía... Sin embargo no cambiaría a Hotaru por nada.

-Bueno, y no tendrás que hacerlo... con un poco de suerte.

-No... Esperemos.

-¿Quieres más vino?

-No, tengo que conducir. Además necesito tener la cabeza despejada para hablar con la abuela de Hotaru. Carmel tiene una personalidad arrolladora.

-Sí, supongo que yo también necesitaré mantener la cabeza despejada para convencer a mi padre de que no se preocupe por nada.

-No le gusta dejarte la responsabilidad, ¿eh? -preguntó Serena.

-Bueno, me ocurre lo que a ti con la abuela de Hotaru. Si le dijera que me caso y me quedo aquí se sentiría feliz y lo dejaría todo en mis manos. Mi padre piensa que viajo demasiado a causa de mi trabajo y que no puedo dedicarle al viñedo la atención que requiere.

-¿Tanta atención requiere?

-Me temo que en este momento sí... últimamente está todo un poco revuelto con la enfermedad de mi padre -explicó Darien-. Y encima Nicolas se marcha a montar su propio negocio y nos deja. Nicolas ha sido siempre la piedra angular de Bodegas Chiba, y creo que se siente mal por marcharse ahora que mi padre está enfermo. Es de la familia, ¿sabes? Sin embargo le han ofrecido una oportunidad estupenda, y yo le he dicho que no puede desaprovecharla.

-Y entonces, ¿quién se encargará del viñedo? -preguntó Serena.

-Si no me equivoco mi padre insistirá en volver al trabajo en cuanto salga del hospital -contestó Darien-. Yo le he sugerido que contrate a otro encargado, pero no le hace ninguna gracia. Por desgracia es una persona testaruda y chapada a la antigua, así que no se retirará hasta que yo no me haga cargo por completo.

Preferiblemente casado.

-Sí, me sorprende que no estés casado. Se te dan bien los niños.

-¡Eh, no empieces tú también! -sonrió Darien-. Bastante tengo con mi padre. Sin embargo te diré que estuve a punto de casarme hace unos años, ¿y tú?

-Me casé con veinte años, pero fue un error. Nos divorciamos tres años después -explicó Serena con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Y no has pensado nunca en volver a casarte?

-No me gusta tentar al destino. Me gusta mi vida tal y como es: ordenada, sin complicaciones. Siento que lo tengo todo bajo control, y eso me hace feliz... –contestó Serena dejando que su voz se desvaneciera.

¿Por qué le contaba algo tan personal?

-Entonces, sin contar a Hotaru, eres una mujer de negocios, ¿no?

-Sí, supongo.

-Lo comprendo, a mí me pasa igual -contestó Darien-. Me gusta ser el dueño de mi destino, por eso decidí emprender mi propio negocio en lugar de seguir con el de la familia. Por supuesto a mi padre no le hizo gracia entonces, pero creo que ahora comprende que necesitaba demostrarme algo a mí mismo

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora que la bodega está en crisis?, ¿vas a dejar tu negocio para dedicarte plenamente a esto?

-Sí, si mi padre se niega a retirarse, tendré que hacerlo. Además esta ha sido siempre mi casa, nací aquí, y la tierra me tira.

Algo en la forma de Darien de decir aquello la conmovió. Serena jamás había sentido que ningún lugar la tirara. Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía siete años, y su padre y su madrastra la habían recogido, pero jamás había sentido que formara parte integrante de la nueva vida de su padre. Lo único positivo que había salido de todo ello era su estrecha relación con su hermanastro Sammy... y su hija Hotaru.

Pero de nada servía volver al pasado, el futuro de Hotaru estaba en juego. Tenía que enfrentarse a su abuela y decirle la verdad: que no había ningún hombre en su vida, pero que ella sola era capaz de ofrecerle un hogar a Hotaru.

La sirvienta se acercó a preguntar si querían algo más. Serena apartó el plato y contestó:

-No, muchas gracias, estaba todo delicioso.

Serena miró el reloj. Se sorprendió de ver que llevaba allí más de tres horas.

-¡Cielos, será mejor que me vaya! -exclamó alcanzando su maletín y sacando una copia del contrato-. Te dejaré esto para que le eches un vistazo, Darien. Si te parece bien puedes firmarlo y mandármelo por correo mañana.

-Podría devolvértelo en persona mañana por la noche. Es sábado, podríamos cenar juntos -sugirió Darien.

-No es necesario, Darien.

-Quizá, pero es una buena idea-murmuró él insistente.

¿Trataba de flirtear con ella?, se preguntó Serena. Darien no debía estar acostumbrado a que ninguna mujer lo rechazara, pero ella no era de ese estilo.

Además, se trataba de negocios.

-Si quieres venir a mi oficina el lunes por la mañana para discutir algún cambio estaré encantada de recibirte -se apresuró Serena a contestar-. Mañana por la noche estoy ocupada.

Darien aceptó aquella respuesta con total indiferencia, y añadió:

-Entonces te llamaré el lunes por la mañana y ya quedaremos en algo, ¿te parece?

-Sí... estupendo -contestó Serena poniéndose en pie-. Aquí tienes mi tarjeta con el número de la oficina. Y recuerda que no hay nada decidido, todo puede acomodarse a tus exigencias.

-Bien, me gusta la flexibilidad -sonrió Darien.

-Bueno, entonces me voy. Hablaremos el lunes -añadió Serena al llegar a la puerta.

-Sí, nos vemos.

Serena volvió a preguntarse una vez más si aquel tono de voz prometedor era sólo imaginación suya. Al llegar al coche se volvió para tenderle la mano y terminar la entrevista de una forma profesional, pero de pronto comprendió que lo que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo. El contacto de su mano era eléctrico.

Serena apartó la mano y subió al coche con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

El último hombre que había tenido ese efecto sobre ella había sido su marido, y la lección era difícil de olvidar. Debía mantener a Darien Chiba a distancia.

-Adiós -se despidió Serena por última vez.

-Hasta la semana que viene -sonrió Darien.

Darien observó el coche alejarse y se preguntó con quién se habría citado Serena el sábado por la noche. ¿Negocios, o placer? Esperaba que fuera lo primero, quería volver a ver a Serena Tsukino. Presentía que ella era un desafío para él, y estaba muy interesado.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

HOTARU se embadurnaba la cara con el lápiz de labios de Serena.

-Eh, ¿qué haces? -preguntó Serena al salir del baño.

Hotaru rió, dejó el lápiz de labios y tomó en su lugar el colorete.

-Eh, ya sé que vamos a comer con los abuelos y que quieres estar guapa, pero no creo que les guste que te pintes la cara, cariño -añadió Serena quitándole el colorete.

Serena tomó a la niña en brazos y la llevó al baño. Hotaru reía mientras la bañaba y le hacía cosquillas. Era increíble hasta qué punto los niños podían alegrar a los adultos, pensó Serena. Estaba aterrada ante el encuentro con los abuelos de Hotaru porque por fin iba a decirles la verdad. Quizá todo fuera más fácil con Bob delante, se dijo Serena. En realidad el asunto era ridículo, era perfectamente capaz de ofrecerle un hogar a Hotaru.

-¿Qué nos vamos a poner para ir a comer con los abuelos? -preguntó Serena a la niña abriendo el armario-. ¿El vestido rosa?

Serena secó los cabellos de Hotaru y se los peinó antes de vestirla. El resultado era perfecto, Hotaru parecía una princesita.

-¿Puedo llevarme a Mojo? -preguntó Hotaru recogiendo su viejo perro blanco que llevaba a todas partes.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Estará papá en el hotel?

La pregunta la perturbó. Serena le había explicado a Hotaru que su padre había muerto, creía que ella lo comprendía, pero la niña seguía preguntando por él de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo decirle a una niña de sólo cuatro años que su padre jamás volvería?

-No, cariño, ¿es que no recuerdas lo que te conté de papá? -preguntó Serena tomándola en brazos.

-Que está en el cielo -asintió Hotaru apartándose.

-Pero él te quiere mucho, y los abuelos también. Están deseando verte. El abuelo acaba de llegar de Australia en un avión muy grande. Él te lo contará todo, ¿no es emocionante?

-¿Podré tomar un helado en el hotel? –preguntó

Hotaru asintiendo.

-Lo que tú quieras, cariño -contestó Serena.

El reloj del vestíbulo dio las dos. Tenía media hora para arreglarse' y decidir qué iba a decirles a los abuelos de Hotaru. El taxi llegó justo a tiempo. El Grand Hotel estaba en una de las avenidas más importantes de Barcelona y tenía una entrada impresionante. Un botones le abrió la puerta. Hacía fresco dentro. Serena estaba muy nerviosa. Se acercó a recepción a pedir que llamaran a la habitación de Carmel cuando de pronto reconoció a Darien en el vestíbulo. Él la vio casi al mismo tiempo y sonrió.

-¡Hola, Serena, qué sorpresa!

-Sí, ¿verdad? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Sólo faltaba que Darien merodeara por allí justo cuando estaba a punto de ver a los abuelos de Hotaru.

-He estado tomando café con mi contable. Hola, Hotaru, me alegro de conocerte -añadió Darien dirigiéndose a la niña.

Hotaru sonrió ampliamente, parecía que Darien le gustaba.

-Voy a pedir helado de postre -dijo la niña contenta.

-Pues aquí hacen un helado delicioso -contestó Darien serio-. Prueba el sorbete de frambuesa, es genial.

Hotaru asintió y le enseñó el perro de trapo.

-Este es Mojo. A él también le gusta el helado.

-Encantado de conocerte, Mojo -dijo Darien estrechando la mano del perro-. Yo soy Darien. Supongo que habrás venido a ver a los abuelos de Hotaru, ¿no? -añadió en dirección a Serena.

-Sí, se alojan en este hotel y nos pidieron que viniéramos a comer con ellos -respondió Serena.

-Me alegro de que hayamos tropezado, hay ciertos detalles del contrato que me gustaría aclarar.

-Bien, pero tendrá que ser el lunes, Darien. Ahora estoy ocupada.

De pronto Serena vio a los abuelos de Hotaru por encima del hombro de Darien.

Bajaban al vestíbulo.

-¿Qué te parece si cenáramos mañana? -sugirió Darien-. El lunes voy a estar muy ocupado.

-Bueno, entonces quizá sea mejor que nos veamos el martes en la oficina.

Serena estaba ansiosa por deshacerse de Darien, pero a pesar de ello no quería citarse con él la noche del domingo. Tenía que demostrarles a los abuelos de Hotaru que disponía de tiempo para su nieta, no podía salir a cenar con clientes cualquier día.

-Esto es importante, Serena -aseguró Darien resuelto-. Quiero firmar el contrato y comenzar la campaña publicitaria cuanto antes.

-Bien, ¿por qué no me llamas mañana y lo arreglamos? El número de mi móvil está en la tarjeta. Adiós, Darien -se despidió Serena con una sonrisa, pasando por delante de él en dirección a Carmel.

Tenía que deshacerse de Darien antes de que Carmel lo reconociera.

-¡Mira, Hotaru, ahí están los abuelos! -exclamó Serena agachándose para tomar de la mano a la niña.

Hotaru miró a sus abuelos y, para sorpresa de Serena, se soltó bruscamente de la mano diciendo:

-Quiero irme a casa. ¡Quiero irme a casa ahora! -repitió gritando y llorando.

-Pero si vamos a tomar helado y a pasárnoslo muy bien -añadió Serena-. Vamos, Hotaru.

Pero antes de que Serena pudiera agarrarla de la mano la niña salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Al mismo tiempo un camarero cruzó el vestíbulo con una bandeja llena de vasos. Ambos chocaron y la bandeja cayó al suelo. De pronto se hizo el silencio, todo el mundo miraba en la misma dirección. Serena se apresuró hacia Hotaru.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

Serena se agachó para comprobar que Hotaru no se hubiera cortado y alzó la vista en dirección al camarero para pedirle disculpas.

-No es nada -aseguró el camarero-. Llamaré para que vengan a recogerlo.

-Tranquila, Hotaru, no ocurre nada -le aseguró Serena a la niña, que parecía asustada.

-Quiero ir a casa -lloró la niña una vez más.

-Pero si no te pasa nada, estás bien. No te has cortado, cariño -repitió Serena.

-¡Quiero ir a casa! -gritó Hotaru.

Carmel y Bob se acercaron.

-En serio, Serena, ¿en qué estás pensando? -preguntó Carmel con expresión atónita-. ¿Cómo permites que Hotaru corra así, como una loca?

Su marido, Bob, parecía igualmente perturbado por el incidente. Hotaru se echó a llorar.

-¡Compórtate, Hotaru! -ordenó Carmel con firmeza-. Este no es modo de portarse.

-Hotaru está bien, Carmel -aseguró Serena con amabilidad-. ¿Verdad, cariño? Sólo te has asustado. Eso ha sido, ¿a qué sí?

Pero Hotaru seguía llorando.

-No pasa nada, cariño -continuó Serena abrazándola-. Todo va bien. Esta es tu abuela, ¿te acuerdas de ayer? Y tu abuelo ha venido a verte desde Australia. Quieren estar contigo.

-No quiero... quiero irme a casa -repitió Hotaru enterrando el rostro en el hombro de Serena.

-¿Has sido tú quien le ha metido esa idea en la cabeza? -preguntó Carmel ásperamente-. Bob, di algo.

-¡Vamos, jovencita! -dijo Bob en el mismo tono autoritario de su mujer, tendiéndole la mano a la niña-. Ya basta.

Hotaru se negó a soltar a Serena. Ni siquiera quería mirar a sus abuelos. Estaba temblando. Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando Darien intervino en la escena, agachándose al lado de Serena.

-No merece la pena tanto jaleo por nada, ¿no te parece? Mira de quién te habías olvidado, Hotaru. Es Mojo. Se ha caído al suelo y se ha hecho daño en la patita –explicó Darien acercando el muñeco a la niña.

Darien ladró fingiendo ser el- perro y acurrucó al animal contra la niña.

-¡Pobre Mojo, será mejor que le des un beso!

Hotaru soltó a Serena y se aferró al perro.

-Así, eso está mejor, ¿a qué sí? -añadió Darien.

Hotaru asintió y sonrió. Serena y Darien se miraron a los ojos, y ella le sonrió agradecida. Darien le devolvió la sonrisa, haciéndola sentir que todo iría bien a partir de ese momento. Entonces Darien se puso en pie y miró a los abuelos de Hotaru.

-El comportamiento de Hotaru es perfectamente comprensible -dijo Darien en un tono de voz amable pero firme-. Le da un poco de vergüenza, eso es todo. Sólo necesita tiempo.

-Por supuesto -admitió Carmel-, estoy de acuerdo. Estábamos preocupados, eso es todo. Queremos lo mejor para Hotaru, ¿no es cierto, Bob?

-Sin duda, esto no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros -asintió Bob-. Tenemos una obligación para con nuestra nieta. Supongo que tú eres Darien Chiba, el novio de Serena -añadió Bob extendiendo la mano en dirección a Darien-. Carmel me lo ha contado todo. Eres abogado, ¿verdad?

Serena creyó morir de vergüenza, estaba aterrada. Tomó a Hotaru en brazos y se puso en pie.

-Sí, soy abogado -contestó Darien con cierta confusión, estrechándole la mano.

Serena pensó desesperadamente en algo que decir, algo que alejara a Darien de allí antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos, pero Carmel se le adelantó.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas podido venir, Serena me dijo que estabas en medio de un importante caso y que no podrías.

Darien desvió la vista divertido en dirección a Serena, y ella se ruborizó. Carmel alargó la mano para estrechársela y añadió:

-Nos vimos el otro día en la puerta del colegio, pero tú ibas en taxi y tenías prisa.

-Sí, así es -contestó Darien sin apartar la vista de Serena.

-Por eso nos alegramos de conocerte por fin. ¿Ha terminado el caso antes de lo que esperabas?

-En realidad Darien no puede quedarse, Carmel -se apresuró Serena a contestar-. Tiene que volver al trabajo. Sólo ha venido a traernos, ¿verdad, Darien?

Serena le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Darien esperando que él asintiera y desapareciera. Ya se disculparía con él en otro momento. Pero Darien vaciló un minuto, sonrió y respondió en cambio:

-No, todo lo contrario. Tengo tiempo para quedarme a comer.

Aquello sí que fue una sorpresa para Serena. ¿Adónde quería llegar Darien?

-Pero si no te importa nos marcharemos pronto, Carmel -añadió Darien-. Creo que Hotaru necesita estar en un lugar familiar, con sus libros y sus juguetes.

-Bien, entonces pasemos directamente al restaurante -propuso Carmel.

Bob los guió. Al volver ambos abuelos la espalda Serena agarró del brazo a Darien para detenerlo y susurrar:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Sacarte de un atolladero -contestó él-. Parece que les has contado una historia fantástica a los abuelos de Hotaru.

-No fue a propósito -se disculpó Serena susurrando-. Carmel me preguntó quién eras cuando te vio en el taxi, y no me pareció bien decirle que eras un extraño. Fue todo tan precipitado que le dije que eras un amigo... -añadió con ojos suplicantes, rogando comprensión-. Tenía que convencerla de que mi vida es estable, pero hice mal en mentir, lo sé. Ella se lo tomó demasiado en serio, y antes de que me diera cuenta te habías convertido en mi novio.

-Un paso importante para una mujer de negocios como tú -sonrió Darien.

-Esto no es ninguna broma -añadió Serena-. Iba a decirles hoy mismo la verdad, así que no hace falta que te quedes. En cuanto me haya explicado Carmel comprenderá que tengo razón.

-O no -contestó Darien.

Serena se estremeció ante la idea, y Darien notó su preocupación.

-Sí, ya sé que puede que no -admitió Serena.

Por suerte Carmel y Bob estaban hablando con un camarero. Darien permaneció en silencio unos segundos, y luego añadió pensativo:

-Yo podría ayudarte, podría seguir adelante con el engaño unos días... unas semanas incluso, hasta que vuelvan a Australia. Y a cambio tú podrías ayudarme a mí con un problema muy similar -terminó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo? No comprendo.

Pero antes de que Darien pudiera responder Carmel se acercó.

-¿Qué estáis cuchicheando aquí los dos? Tenemos una mesa para cinco junto a la ventana. -Es sólo un segundo, Carmel -se excusó Serena.

-Y bien, ¿qué dices? -preguntó Darien en susurros-. ¿Hacemos un trato? Pero Carmel tenía Serena vaciló. Quería ser sensata, los ojos fijos en ella y necesitaba salir de aquella situación.

-Sí, trato hecho -afirmó Serena resuelta e impulsivamente.

HOTARU, parecía contenta sentada en medio de Darien y Serena.

-Serena nos ha contado que vives en un viñedo, Darien -comentó Carmel

-Sí, en los viñedos Chiba. Es un negocio familiar -explicó Darien.

-¡Qué maravilla!, ¿y es allí donde viviréis Serena y tú cuando os caséis?

Serena se atragantó, pero Darien pareció tomarse la pregunta con mucha tranquilidad.

-Sí, eso imagino -contestó Darien observando la expresión de Serena y sonriendo-. ¿Qué dices tú, querida? Te gusta el viñedo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es un lugar muy bonito. Y con mucho espacio -contestó Serena tratando de aparentar naturalidad. Pero era difícil. Serena detestaba aquella situación.

Darien era un cliente, y mentirles a Carmel y a Bob estaba mal. Además no podía dejar de preguntarse qué querría Darien a cambio.

-¿Sabes, Serena?, de pronto me he dado cuenta de que no llevas anillo de compromiso -añadió Carmel inclinándose hacia delante.

-¿Sí?, ¿te has dado cuenta? -repitió Serena mirándose la mano sin saber qué contestar-. Es que...

-Es porque hemos mantenido el compromiso en secreto -la interrumpió Darien-. Queríamos esperar a que se aclarara todo antes de anunciarlo.

-Aclararse todo... ¿en qué sentido? -siguió preguntando Carmel.

-Estos últimos meses han sido muy traumáticos para Serena y para Hotaru, y Serena no tenía ganas de celebrar nada -explicó Darien.

-Lo comprendo...

-Pero creo que podríamos anunciarlo ya, ¿verdad, cariño? -añadió Darien con una sonrisa que la derritió.

-Sí, eso creo yo -contestó Serena.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo fijaréis la fecha de la boda? -insistió Carmel mirando a Darien.

-Preferimos hacer las cosas con calma, tenemos que pensar en Hotaru –respondió Serena deseando que terminara aquel interrogatorio.

-Bien, pero no lo retraséis demasiado. Cuanto antes, mejor. Sobre todo para Hotaru. Me gusta eso del viñedo, ¿a ti no, Bob?

Bob asintió. Parecía cansado, pensó Serena con simpatía. Evidentemente le afectaba el cambio de horario después del viaje desde Australia.

-Sarah, la madre de Hotaru, era nuestra única hija -explicó Bob en dirección a Darien-. Aún la echamos de menos, y queremos lo mejor para nuestra nieta. Pero para criar a una niña pequeña hace falta mucha energía. Yo no estoy del todo bien, y cuando mi mujer me dijo que debíamos ocuparnos de Hotaru, la verdad, pensé que no podríamos.

Pensé que Carmel no podría enfrentarse a todo. Las cosas no han sido fáciles para ella últimamente, mi enfermedad requiere mucha atención...

-¡Bob! -exclamó Carmel interrumpiéndolo-. ¡Por supuesto que podríamos! Sería necesario. Es nuestro deber para con Sarah, lo hemos hablado mil veces. Somos los parientes más cercanos de Hotaru... No te ofendas, Serena, pero Sammy era sólo tu hermanastro -añadió Carmel en dirección a Serena.

-Sí, pero él yo estábamos muy unidos, Carmel -señaló Serena.

-Cierto, pero nuestro parentesco es mayor -insistió Carmel-. Y somos perfectamente capaces de cuidar de Hotaru...

-Sí, claro que podríamos -asintió Bob interrumpiendo a su mujer-. Pero seamos sinceros: cuidar de nuestra nieta no es precisamente lo que hubiéramos preferido. A todos nos costaría acostumbrarnos. Para empezar Hotaru ni siquiera nos conoce.

Además, cuidar de una niña requiere mucho tiempo y energía. Y es evidente que Hotaru te adora -añadió Bob serio, fijando la vista en Serena-. Eso ha quedado claro en el vestíbulo. Sin embargo para cederte su custodia necesitamos saber que ella es lo más importante para ti en la vida... antes incluso que el trabajo n que una sucesión interminable de novios. El hecho de conocer hoy a Darien nos quita un enorme peso de encima.

-Te prometo que siempre pondré a Hotaru por encima de cualquier cosa –declaró Serena emocionada, completamente de acuerdo con él.

Darien observó la expresión de los ojos de Serena y comprendió que era sincera, que detestaba tener que engañar a los abuelos de Hotaru y que sólo pretendía tranquilizarlos, asegurarles que todo iría bien. Bob asintió y desvió la vista hacia Darien, añadiendo:

-Entonces perfecto. Mientras tanto nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo para conocer mejor a Hotaru y llevarla a ver cosas. Veremos qué tal va todo. Quizá podamos ir al viñedo un día.

-Por supuesto -accedió Darien de inmediato.

Serena sintió otro vuelco en el corazón. El camarero se acercó a retirar los platos y volvió con el helado de Hotaru. Durante unos segundos los adultos la observaron comérselo contenta.

-¿Está rico, cariño? -preguntó Serena.

La niña asintió. Quizá debido a su inocencia o quizá por la conversación que acababan de mantener Serena sintió ganas de llorar. Miró a Darien a los ojos y sonrió, decidida a contener las lágrimas. Darien comenzó entonces a hablar del viñedo, y eso la calmó. Bob y Carmel parecían muy interesados.

Además Darien era muy divertido. Les contó anécdotas graciosas y habló de su familia y del trabajo de cada uno. Serena observó cómo Carmel se iba tranquilizando. Hasta Hotaru reía cuando Darien decía tonterías. Todos estaban relajados cuando el camarero retiró los platos del postre. Hotaru se había terminado el helado y tenía la cara y las manos manchadas. Serena la limpió comuna servilleta y se la llevó al baño.

-Disculpadnos, voy a lavar a Hotaru antes de que se ponga el vestido perdido.

-¡Me alegro tanto de que Serena y tú os hayáis conocido! -exclamó Carmel en dirección a Darien en cuanto ella se hubo ido-. Por lo que Sammy me contó, el primer marido de Serena era una rata. Sammy se preocupaba mucho por ella, decía que lo había superado y que estaba contenta de vivir en España. Me dijo incluso que había comenzado a salir con hombres, pero no me contó que fueran tan amables, tan sensatos y tan proclives a la familia como tú. De hecho la última vez que hablamos por teléfono mencionó que salía con alguien de la oficina.

-¡Carmel! -exclamó su marido sacudiendo la cabeza-. Sólo conoces parte de la historia, de lo que hablabas realmente con Sammy era de Hotaru.

-Sí, claro... -convino Carmel poniéndose colorada-. Sólo pretendía decir que es maravilloso que os hayáis conocido y que Serena es encantadora, merece ser feliz después de ese marido horrible.

Darien asimiló aquella información y trató de tranquilizar a Carmel diciendo:

-No ibas del todo desencaminada, Carmel. Serena y yo nos conocimos a través del trabajo. Ella está haciendo la publicidad de las bodegas.

-¡Ah, comprendo! -contestó Carmel-. Es una chica muy atractiva, ¿verdad?

-Sí, mucho -convino Darien con una sonrisa.

Darien alzó la vista y observó a Serena, que volvía a la mesa. Le encantaba su forma de caminar graciosa, la seguridad que demostraba en sí misma. Y captó las miradas de otros hombres sobre ella, cosa de la que Serena no parecía darse cuenta. Pero de pronto se preguntó con quién habría salido de la oficina.

-Estábamos hablando de cómo os conocisteis Darien y tú -dijo Carmel nada más sentarse Serena a la mesa.

-¿Sí? -sonrió Serena mirando a Darien para que le diera alguna pista.

-Le decía a Carmel que nos conocimos a través del trabajo y que estás organizando una brillante campaña publicitaria para el viñedo -explicó Darien.

-Ah... sí -asintió Serena.

-Yo también conocí a Bob por el trabajo –intervino Carmel-. Y el próximo diciembre haremos cuarenta años casados.

-Enhorabuena -los felicitó Darien.

-Fue amor a primera vista -suspiró Carmel-. Nada más vemos supimos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Os pasó eso a vosotros?

Serena evitó mirar a Darien, se sentía tan violenta que estaba totalmente ruborizada. Comprendía que su credibilidad como profesional se había reducido a nada, y deseaba que la tierra se la tragara.

-Bueno, no fue exactamente así -murmuró Serena-. Eran negocios y...

-Y fue el destino -terminó la frase Darien por ella con la mayor naturalidad-. Nos miramos a los ojos y comprendimos instantáneamente que había algo muy especial entre los dos.

Serena lo miró maravillada ante su forma hablar. Resultaba encantador y parecía sincero. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse por un instante qué sentiría si fuera cierto, si toda aquella historia fuera real. La idea la excitó tanto que apartó la vista.

Todo era una farsa. Darien resultaba convincente porque era un adulador. Sabía cómo conseguir que una mujer se sintiera especial sólo con una sonrisa, exactamente igual que su ex marido. Pero ella no podía permitirse el lujo de olvidarlo, había demasiadas cosas en juego tanto a nivel personal como profesional.

Serena se aclaró la garganta. Necesitaba salir de allí, alejarse de tanta mentira.

Agarró a Hotaru de la mano y dijo:

-Deberíamos irnos, Hotaru tiene que echarse la siesta. Y a Bob no le vendrá mal descansar después de un viaje tan largo.

Bob asintió y todos se pusieron en pie.

-Encantada de conocerte, Darien. Estamos ansiosos por volver a verte -se despidió Carmel contenta-. Ya te llamaremos para ver a Hotaru, Serena.

-Sí, cuando quieras -convino Serena.

El alivio que sintió Serena al salir del hotel fue inmenso a pesar del calor de la tarde. Estaba agotada emocionalmente, necesitaba volver a casa y beber algo frío. El botones le ofreció un taxi pero Darien la agarró del brazo y dijo:

-Vamos, tengo el coche a la vuelta de la esquina.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta él la guiaba al aparcamiento subterráneo.

Hotaru saltaba a la pata coja agarrada de la mano de Serena, tirando de ella. Serena se agachó para tomarla en brazos.

-Espera, dámela a mí -se ofreció Darien-. Hotaru pesa demasiado para ti.

Hotaru se dejó llevar en brazos sin protestar, sonriendo como si aquello fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Darien tenía un BMW. Lo abrió y dejó a Hotaru en el asiento de atrás, poniéndole el cinturón. Se sentó al volante y encendió el aire acondicionado.

-¿Mejor?

Serena asintió a su lado. Darien observó su rostro. -¿Te estabas acalorando? –siguió preguntando Darien.

-Sí, sobre todo por la situación. Me siento fatal mintiendo, Darien.

-Si te sirve de consuelo parecían mucho más felices al marcharse que al llegar.

-Sí, pero eso me hace sentirme aún más culpable -declaró Serena apoyando la cabeza en el asiento y cerrando los ojos-. ¿No es una vergüenza? Debería haberles dicho la verdad.

-A la larga lo que has hecho es mejor -le contradijo Darien serio-. Les has quitado un enorme peso de encima, una gran responsabilidad. Es evidente que quieren mucho a su nieta, pero Bob no está bien de salud. Incluso Carmel parecía más aliviada por momentos.

-Aun así no me siento bien -insistió Serena abriendo los ojos-. Sin embargo tengo que admitir que mereces un Oscar. Gracias.

-Hicimos un trato, Serena. Tú me devuelves el favor y estamos en paz.

Aquella fría respuesta desconcertó a Serena. Darien arrancó el coche y ella preguntó con curiosidad:

-¿Y en qué consiste exactamente ese favor?

-Necesito que tú hagas exactamente lo mismo que he hecho yo -declaró Darien sacando el coche a la calle-. Un intercambio. Tú finges ser mi novia ante mis padres y yo finjo ser tu novio ante los abuelos de Hotaru, y todos contentos.

Darien hablaba como Malachite, cerraba un trato. Se trataba sólo de negocios, pero la farsa involucraba los sentimientos de muchas otras personas, y eso le hacía sentirse mal.

-No comprendo. ¿Por qué necesitas novia?

-Mi padre sabe que Nicolas se va, y no podía haber escogido peor momento. Ya está otra vez hablando de volver al trabajo, dice que comenzará el lunes en cuanto le den el alta en el hospital -explicó Darien deteniéndose ante un semáforo-. Yo he tratado de tranquilizarlo y le he asegurado que me encargaría de todo, pero es obstinado y se niega a creerme. Dice que no siento pasión por la tierra, que si la sintiera me habría casado y habría formado una familia -añadió preocupado, mirando a Serena-. Y el médico le ha dicho a mi madre que si vuelve al trabajo su salud se deteriorará rápidamente, todos estamos muy preocupados.

El semáforo cambió de color y Darien añadió:

-¿En qué dirección está tu casa?

-Tuerce a la izquierda en el siguiente cruce -respondió Serena-. Entonces, ¿piensas que si me presentas como tu novia tu padre soltará las riendas y te cederá la dirección de la bodega?

-Le demostrará que hablo en serio, cosa que, por otra parte, es cierto –asintió Darien-. Tenerte a mi lado me ayudará a convencerlo, ganaré tiempo, y él dejará de preocuparse por los viñedos.

-Sí, pero es una farsa, Darien -Serena sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Cómo se sentirá tu padre el día que le digas que hemos roto el compromiso?

-Supongo que igual que Carmel y Bob -contestó Darien-. Pero tendrán que superarlo. Son cosas que ocurren, las relaciones de pareja no siempre van bien.

Tendremos que enfrentarnos a su reacción y seguir adelante.

Serena lo miró. Darien Chiba era indudablemente una persona realista, sopesaba los pros y los contras fríamente y tomaba una decisión. Y era evidente que creía que el fin justifica los medios. Quizá fuera la experiencia en los negocios lo que lo había hecho así, o quizá algo triste y personal de su pasado le hiciera pensar de ese modo.

-Por eso creo que lo mejor es mantener la farsa una temporada... -continuó Darien-. Así ganamos tiempo, y ya conoces el dicho: «el tiempo lo cura todo». Mi padre descansará, y Carmel y Bob asimilarán el hecho de que Sammy está muerto.

Serena no respondió. En cierto modo la idea tenía sentido. De hecho Carmel y Bob se habían relajado mucho durante la comida. Al final todo parecía perfecto, bajo control.

-Dicho de ese modo suena incluso práctico -comentó Serena.

-Es que es práctico -aseguró Darien-. Los dos estamos solteros y sin compromiso, y este trato puede funcionar perfectamente. A menos, claro está, que tengas un novio por ahí que pueda delatarnos.

-No, no hay novio -declaró Serena.

-Entonces, ¿ningún alma en pena se nos echará encima? -insistió Darien-. Lo digo porque Carmel mencionó que Sammy le había contado que salías con una persona de la oficina.

Darien desvió la vista hacia Serena y la observó ruborizarse. Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole la dirección hacia su apartamento y respondió:

-Es ahí.

Darien giró siguiendo la indicación y se detuvo delante de un edificio alto y estrecho con una marquesina bellamente decorada en la entrada. Apagó el motor y se giró para mirarla.

-Y bien, ¿sales con alguien de la oficina?

-Mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo -musitó Serena enfadada-. No tienes derecho a inmiscuirte. Ni Carmel ni tú.

-Serena, si vamos a seguir adelante con este trato los dos tenemos que saber a qué atenernos -la interrumpió Darien serio-. A menos, por supuesto, que hayas cambiado de opinión y quieras llamar a Carmel y a Bob para contarles la verdad.

La idea la estremeció. Serena giró la cabeza hacia el asiento trasero del coche.

Hotaru estaba profundamente dormida, apoyada sobre Mojo. Recordaba lo asustada que estaba en el vestíbulo del hotel. Ella era la única figura familiar que conocía Hotaru. La niña la necesitaba.

-No, no he cambiado de opinión -negó volviendo la vista hacia Darien-. Es cierto, veía a alguien del trabajo... a mi jefe, Malachite. Pero él fue incapaz de aceptar el hecho de que Hotaru era lo más importante de mi vida, y ahora todo ha cambiado entre los dos.

-¿Quieres decir que el romance terminó? -preguntó Darien mirándola fijamente, penetrando en su alma.

Serena asintió. Darien la observó y comprendió cuánto le molestaba tener que contarle algo tan personal. Era como si Serena sintiera miedo de abrirse a él, como si hubiera levantado una barrera alrededor de su persona negándose a dejar pasar a nadie.

Entonces Serena alzó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos resuelta, con la misma seguridad que demostraba en los negocios, y preguntó:

-¿Y tú?, ¿por qué me pides a mí precisamente que me haga pasar por tu novia? Debes conocer a miles de mujeres a las que pedírselo. Podrías incluso hacerle proposiciones en serio a alguna de ellas.

-Eso ya lo hice una vez. Estuve comprometido. Todo estaba preparado para la boda, pero... -Darien se encogió de hombros-. Al final no funcionó.

Por un momento el tono de voz de Darien había sido esperanzado, su mirada seria le hizo preguntarse qué había ocurrido entre los dos. ¿Lo lamentaba? Antes de que Serena pudiera preguntar Darien añadió, volviendo a su tono práctico de voz:

-Así que ya ves: esta vez creo que será mejor llegar a un trato.

La declaración le hizo pensar que Darien sí lamentaba lo sucedido entre su novia y él, y que, igual que ella, Darien había decidido permanecer soltero.

-Supongo que este tipo de tratos tiene sus ventajas -comentó Serena-. Ninguno de los dos saldrá mal parado.

-Exacto, es un trato perfecto -convino Darien-. Yo te ayudo a ti y tú me ayudas a mí. Sin ataduras. Es de lo más sensato.

Su forma de enfatizar el lado pragmático del asunto la molestó.

-Muy bien, Darien, entendido -contestó Serena con frialdad-. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, te lo aseguro. No voy a dejarme arrastrar por la farsa. No tengo intención de volver a casarme.

-Así que es un trato perfecto -recalcó Darien desviando la vista de sus ojos azules a sus labios-. Pero, por supuesto, nuestra actuación tendrá que resultar convincente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que la gente esperará que nos comportemos como enamorados, no como socios.

Serena apartó la vista. Aquella última afirmación resultaba de lo más peligrosa.

-Mientras seamos correctos el uno con el otro y digamos lo que haga falta en cada momento, como hoy, será suficiente.

Darien alargó una mano y la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

Aquel leve contacto la confundió.

-Creo que la gente esperará algo más -insistió él con voz ronca.

-¿Algo más?

Darien volvió a desviar la vista hacia sus labios, y Serena sintió de pronto que la tensión entre ambos crecía. Él se acercó y Serena supo que iba a besarla. El instinto le aconsejaba echarse atrás, pero no podía. Se sentía impulsada hacia él por una fuerza mucho más poderosa que cualquier consejo. Era algo primario, embriagador.

Darien se acercó otro poco más y Serena olió su fragancia cálida y limpia, extremadamente provocativa. Los dedos de Darien acariciaron su rostro prendiendo en ella el deseo, y en cuestión de segundos sus labios se unieron.

El contacto fue eléctrico. Al principio el beso fue suave, seductor. Serena respondió con inseguridad, tratando de luchar contra aquella oscura fuerza que la atraía hacia él susurrándole lo maravillosamente bien que se sentía. Luego los labios de Darien comenzaron a mostrarse más exigentes, su lengua la penetró con voracidad desterrando de ella el último resto de sensatez. Lo deseaba. Deseaba más y más. Y respondió apasionadamente, disfrutando con todo su cuerpo al sentir que Darien la abrazaba, la atraía hacia él. Fue un beso alocado y devastador. Y mucho más excitante de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

De pronto un ruido en el asiento de atrás los hizo separarse. Hotaru seguía dormida, simplemente había cambiado de posición.

-Hotaru está bien -dijo Darien.

-Sí...

Serena lo miró a los ojos y la tensión que había provocado el beso pareció surgir de nuevo entre ambos. Se sentía fatal. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Él sonrió y añadió en tono de broma:

-Bueno, parece que no nos costará mucho fingir...

-Será mejor que me vaya, Darien, tengo que meter a Hotaru en la cama.

Serena salió del coche y miró a Darien inquisitivamente al verlo salir a él también.

-Yo la llevaré -se ofreció él-. Así no se despertará.

Serena vaciló un momento, pero enseguida asintió. Si Hotaru no se despertaba al menos tendría tiempo para recapacitar. Darien sacó a la niña del coche sin despertarla.

Serena abrió el bolso y sacó las llaves del portal. Subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso, abrió la puerta y guió a Darien al cuarto de Hotaru.

-Gracias.

-Es una niña preciosa -dijo Darien-. Me recuerda a la hija de mi hermana, a Isabel.

-No sabía que tuvieras una hermana -contestó Serena bajando la persiana.

-Sí, Rei. Conociste a sus hijos ayer, Isabel y Emilio.

-Creía que eran los hijos del encargado... ¡Ah!, comprendo. Nicolas es el encargado y tu cuñado, ¿no?

-Sí, era el encargado. Y es mi cuñado -explicó Darien-. Tenemos que descubrir muchas cosas el uno del otro, ahora que estamos comprometidos. ¿No te parece?

Darien hablaba en susurros sólo para no despertar a Hotaru. Su tono ronco y la oscuridad de la estancia, sin embargo, la estremecían. De pronto aquella situación se hacía perturbadoramente personal, recordándole el beso del coche. La pasión que había surgido entre ellos era increíblemente intensa, aún estaba excitada.

Irritada ante su propia reacción, Serena se repitió que entre ellos no había nada más que un trato. Así lo había afirmado Darien. Y la pasión no era sino producto de su imaginación.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar juntos mañana? -preguntó él.

Serena recordó que Darien le había hecho esa misma pregunta al tropezar en el vestíbulo del hotel. Y ella lo había rechazado. En primer lugar porque no quería que los abuelos de Hotaru pensaran que se pasaba la vida trabajando, y en segundo lugar porque quería mantener una relación estrictamente de negocios con Darien. Pero ninguna de esas razones tenía sentido después de lo sucedido.

-Bueno, de todos modos aún tenemos que hablar de negocios -respondió Serena en tono práctico-. Esta mañana mencionaste algo acerca de ciertos detalles del contrato.

-Sí... -respondió Darien seco, como si le molestara que Serena volviera al tema del trabajo-, entonces, ¿te recojo mañana hacia las siete y media?

-Tengo que llamar primero a Carmel y a Bob para saber si tienen algún plan.

-¿Por qué no les pides que cuiden de Hotaru? -sugirió Darien-. Puede que quieran, y nosotros podemos ir a un restaurante de por aquí. De ese modo, si surge algún problema, podemos volver rápidamente.

-Está bien, se lo pediré -convino Serena-. Podemos hablar de negocios. Llevaré una copia del contrato para repasarlo -añadió resuelta.

Cenar con Darien resultaba muy tentador. En parte Serena tenía ganas de conocerlo mejor porque, en cierto sentido, se sentía fascinada por él.

-Sí, seguro que a Carmel y a Bob les encanta verte salir a cenar con tu novio y el maletín -afirmó Darien-.

Deja el trabajo para otro día, Serena. Lo de mañana es una cita. Los negocios los ventilamos en veinte minutos.

-Pero creía que estabas ansioso por ponerlo todo en marcha...

Darien había salido de la habitación, no había oído ese último comentario. Serena lo siguió en dirección a la puerta principal.

-Darien, yo...

-Te recogeré mañana a las siete y media -repitió él-. Hasta entonces.

Darien se despidió acariciando su rostro. Parecía satisfecho de haberse salido con la suya. Serena cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en ella.

Se enorgullecía de controlar férreamente su vida desde el divorcio. Todo estaba en orden, tanto en sus relaciones como en el trabajo... pero de pronto se sentía arrastrada en una dirección extraña, sentía que estaba perdiendo las riendas de su vida. Y eso le daba miedo, aunque más miedo le daba el beso.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

SERENA vaciló a la hora de vestirse, pero finalmente optó otra vez por el traje negro. Era elegante y atractivo, servía tanto para un encuentro de negocios como para una cena de placer. Se sentó en el tocador y oyó el ruido de la televisión. Carmel y Bob habían llegado pronto para cuidar de Hotaru, eran realmente encantadores. Hotaru seguía sin confiar del todo en ellos, pero parecía contenta en casa. Carmel la había ayudado a acostarla, la niña estaba profundamente dormida. Aun así se alegraba de ir a un restaurante cercano por si surgía algún problema. Serena recogió el bolso y salió al salón.

-Estás preciosa, Serena -la alabó Carmel.

-Gracias.

Bob estaba dormido en el sofá.

-Hay una habitación libre por si Bob quiere acostarse -añadió Serena-. Y lo digo también por ti, Carmel.

-Gracias, los dos estamos cansados. Y preocuparnos por Hotaru no ha ayudado mucho, la verdad. No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que te cases con Darien. A los dos nos pareció encantador. No puedes ni imaginarte el peso que nos has quitado de encima, la verdad, no sé si habríamos podido cuidarla. Nos las hubiéramos arreglado, claro, pero...

-Por supuesto -contestó Serena-. Los dos queréis lo mejor para Hotaru.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

-Debe ser Darien -dijo Serena mirando el reloj y viendo que era la hora exacta-. Bueno, tienes el número de mi móvil, así que si necesitáis algo me llamáis.

-Que os los paséis bien -se despidió Carmel.

Serena se dirigió hacia la puerta. Lo primero que tenía que hacer aquella noche era asegurarse de que su trato con Darien se mantuviera estrictamente en el terreno de los negocios. Resultaba irritante, pero lo cierto era que recordaba el beso muy a menudo y en los momentos más extraños. Pero no debía mezclar los negocios con el placer. Malachite esperaba que el contrato se firmara la semana siguiente, y el trabajo era importante para Serena.

Resuelta, Serena abrió la puerta. Como siempre, el aspecto de Darien era elegante, tenía un estilo natural. Pero más que su estilo lo que le arrebató el sentido fue su forma de mirarla.

-Hola, Darien.

-Estás preciosa, Serena.

Hasta su forma de decir su nombre la estremecía.

-Gracias, pasa un momento. Quiero ir a ver a Hotaru una última vez.

-¿Qué tal está?

-Bien. Carmel y Bob han venido pronto a cuidarla, y parece que se llevan bien -respondió Serena.

Serena entró silenciosamente en el dormitorio. Hotaru estaba dormida. Serena la contempló y se repitió una vez más que la farsa merecía la pena, que todo saldría bien.

Pero al salir de nuevo al vestíbulo y agarrarla Darien por la espalda Serena volvió a sentir miedo.

No controlaba la situación: era Darien quien la controlaba.

La noche era cálida y ligeramente húmeda. Darien había aparcado en la puerta.

Abrió el coche y se sentó al volante. Por un momento ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que él arrancó.

-¿Han dado de alta a tu padre en el hospital?

-No, pero con suerte se la darán mañana por la tarde.

-Estupendo, tu madre estará feliz.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Les has dicho algo de mí?

-No -negó Darien.

Serena lo miró vacilante, pensando que él se había echado atrás. Sin embargo era difícil saber qué pensaba, su rostro estaba en sombras.

-¿Y cuándo vas a contárselo? ¿O es que has cambiado de opinión?

Darien no contestó de inmediato. En lugar de ello giró en una curva y aparcó. Sólo al apagar el motor se volvió hacia ella y explicó:

-Creo que deberían vernos juntos antes de que yo cuente nada, por eso elegí este restaurante. Aparte de estar cerca de tu casa siempre está lleno de personas a las que conozco, tanto amigos como familiares. Así, si mis padres oyen hablar de nosotros a terceras personas, el romance parecerá más real. Serán ellos los que me pregunten por ti, y cuando les cuente que estamos comprometidos se sentirán felices. Todo resultará mucho más verosímil.

-Comprendo -contestó Serena-. Se te da bien eso de engañar.

-Es importante que lo hagamos bien -se defendió Darien saliendo del coche-. Y ayudará mucho si salimos juntos unas cuantas noches y vamos a los sitios indicados. Mi padre es un hombre astuto, me conoce demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar.

Serena salió del coche preguntándose qué había querido decir. ¿El hecho de que su padre lo conociera bien significaba que sabía que era un donjuán? La idea no la sentaba nada bien. Prefería pensar que Darien era un hombre encantador que sabía consolar a Hotaru y jugar con los hijos de su hermana. Y, para ser sinceros, también prefería pensar que el beso que le había dado a ella significaba algo para él. Sin embargo Serena sabía que eso era ingenuo. Darien había dejado bien sentado que su relación se reducía a un trato. Y el beso sólo servía para demostrar que podían fingir. Serena no podía permitirse el lujo de olvidarlo y confundir la realidad con la fantasía. A pesar de ser las ocho de la tarde las calles de Barcelona estaban llenas de gente haciendo compras. Las luces de los escaparates y el ruido resultaban reconfortantes. Barcelona era así, la gente se echaba la siesta durante el momento más caluroso del día y salía a trabajar, de compras o a tomar algo a última hora. Parecía recuperar la energía cuando el sol se ponía. Serena adoraba el bullicio de la ciudad, adoraba su arquitectura profusamente decorada, sus tiendas y sus parques. La vida en Barcelona parecía más civilizada. Además Barcelona destacaba por su cocina, y el restaurante al que Darien la llevó era uno de los de mayor reputación de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo has conseguido mesa con tan poca antelación? -preguntó Serena mientras él abría la puerta y le cedía el paso.

-Vengo aquí a menudo. Además, conozco al dueño.

-¿Es de tu familia? -preguntó Serena.

-Ambrosio es primo mío -sonrió él-. Su padre trabaja en los viñedos.

El restaurante estaba escasamente iluminado, había velas encendidas en todas las mesas. El ambiente era íntimo y relajado, y a pesar de ello moderno y con estilo. Era el tipo de lugar en el que a la gente le gustaba dejarse ver. La recepcionista, una atractiva morena de unos treinta años, saludó calurosamente a Darien. Lo besó en las mejillas y le preguntó por su padre. Hablaron un rato en español y luego Darien se la presentó en inglés.

-Serena, esta es la mujer de mi primo, Estela.

Serena fue consciente de la forma descarada en que Estela la miraba de arriba abajo. Su tono de voz, en cambio, era perfectamente cortés.

-Me alegro de conocerte, Serena. Tengo buena memoria para las caras, estoy segura de haberte visto antes aquí.

-Sí, he venido unas cuantas veces. Vuestra cocina es excelente -comentó Serena.

-Gracias. Mi marido, Ambrosio, es el jefe de cocina además del propietario. Tiene mucho talento. Os guiaré a vuestra mesa -respondió Estela.

Estela agarró del brazo a Darien para llevarlos a la mesa y, al llegar, se puso de puntillas para decirle algo al oído. Serena no hizo caso, fingió no sentir curiosidad.

Aquella mujer era la esposa del primo de Darien, así que no podía estar contándole nada excesivamente personal. Probablemente se tratara de alguna broma familiar. Aun así, Serena se sintió mejor cuando Darien se apartó de Estela y esperó a que ella se sentara para tomar asiento enfrente. Estela les tendió la carta y permaneció de pie junto a la mesa unos instantes. Serena tuvo la sensación de que esperaba que Darien le rogara que les hiciera compañía. Resultaba ligeramente extraño.

-Gracias, Estela -dijo Darien con amabilidad, terminando con la situación.

Estela sonrió y se marchó.

-¿De qué iba eso? -preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

-Es típico de Estela -respondió Darien-. Es una terrible cotilla, necesita saber todos los detalles acerca de ti para poder contárselos luego a los demás.

-Comprendo -sonrió Serena-. Y supongo que por eso me has traído aquí. Y bien, dime, ¿crees que habré pasado el primer examen?

-Por supuesto -contestó él serio, mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Qué quieres beber?

-Un vino de tu bodega, por supuesto -respondió Serena.

-Eh, deja ya el trabajo -dijo Darien en tono de reproche, sonriendo-. Te sugiero que probemos alguno de la competencia.

-Entonces elígelo tú.

Darien leyó la lista de vinos mientras Serena trataba de concentrarse en la carta.

Era imposible, la presencia de Darien la distraía. La luz de la vela arrojaba sombras en su rostro escultural. Por un momento Serena se preguntó qué sentiría saliendo realmente con Darien, sabiendo que él sentía genuino interés por ella. Bajó la vista hasta sus labios y recordó el beso. Nadie había despertado en ella un deseo tan apasionado con un solo beso. Darien alzó la vista y la vio observándolo.

-¿Te has decidido ya?

Serena asintió. Él llamó a la camarera para que tomara nota, y Serena se apresuró a pedir lo primero que vio. Darien cambiaba del español al inglés con la mayor facilidad.

-Tu inglés es perfecto -comentó Serena-. No parece que te cueste trabajo encontrar las palabras, cosa que a mí sí me ocurre al hablar español.

-A mí me parece que tu español es excelente -contestó Darien-. Y tu acento resulta de lo más sensual.

En cualquier otra circunstancia Serena se habría echado a reír sin darle importancia. Pero la forma de Darien de hablar, de mirarla a los ojos, la ruborizó.

-Me manejo en el trabajo, y eso es lo importante. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar inglés?

-Mi madre es inglesa -contestó Darien-. Conoció a mi padre cuando vino de vacaciones a visitar a unas amigas. Según parece su vuelo se canceló, y sus amigas la llevaron esa noche a una fiesta. Su destino era conocerse. Mi padre dice que nada más verla comprendió que era la mujer con la que deseaba casarse.

-Amor a primera vista -sonrió Serena-. Igual que Carmel y Bob. Es extraño, siempre me lo he preguntado. Comprendo la atracción a primera vista pero... ¿cómo se sabe que la otra persona está hecha para ti? Es decir, ¿cómo lo sabes sólo con mirarlo, cuando ni siquiera lo conoces? No creo que yo haya sentido jamás tanta seguridad -declaró Serena encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si se lo preguntaras a mi madre, ella te respondería que simplemente lo sabes. Lo sientes en tu interior -contestó Darien llevándose una mano al pecho-. Dice que lo sientes aquí, que es algo muy fuerte que te posee. Y según parece caes en la trampa sin darte cuenta -añadió en tono de broma.

-Tu madre es muy romántica, ¿verdad?

-Un poco -sonrió Darien-. Aún hoy, después de todos estos años, cuando cuenta la historia lo hace con pasión. Mis padres han pasado por momentos difíciles, pero han seguido juntos. Quizá mi madre tenga razón y a veces sea necesario confiar en el instinto.

-Quizá -respondió Serena encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo también era un poco romántica... antes...

-¿Y ya no?

No debía haberlo dicho. Serena se quedó pensando en aquella pregunta. En otros tiempos hubiera afirmado categóricamente que sí, que era romántica, pero no después de su matrimonio con Diamante, no después de descubrir algo que todos sabían mucho antes que ella. Sí, siempre había sido testigo de cómo su marido atraía a las mujeres. Y sí, lo había visto flirtear. Pero ingenuamente jamás había pensado que llegara tan lejos.

-Creo que ahora soy más realista, -contestó al fin Serena, alegrándose de que la camarera los interrumpiera.

La camarera sirvió vino en la copa de Darien y esperó a que asintiera antes de servir la de ella.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es tu veredicto? -preguntó Serena en cuanto estuvieron solos-. ¿Qué opinión te merece, comparado con tus vinos?

-Es de buena calidad, pero no tan bueno -sonrió él-. ¡Por supuesto!

Serena sonrió, alzó la copa y olió la fragancia.

-Sé a qué te refieres, ni siquiera el bouquet es tan bueno -bromeó Serena poniendo cara seria y dando un sorbo-. Pero es bueno, me gusta ese sutil sabor a mora que deja en el paladar. Es ligero, ¿no te parece?

-Acabarás siendo una experta en vinos -rió Darien-. A mis padres les gustará.

-Cuéntame cosas del resto de tu familia, ¿cuántos hermanos tienes?

-Sólo una hermana, Rei. Tenía un hermano mayor, Endimión. Era él quien debía hacerse cargo de la bodega, pero murió hace diez años. Por eso la responsabilidad recayó en mí.

-Lo siento -dijo Serena-. Sé lo que es perder a un miembro de la familia.

-Yo no estaba en casa cuando ocurrió, acababa de conseguir mi primer empleo en una empresa americana con sede en Sevilla. Me ofrecí a dejarlo y trabajar con mi padre, pero el muy cabezota se negó y dijo que se las arreglaría. Tenían a Nicolas, aparte del resto de la familia, así que no insistí.

-Y ahora te arrepientes de no haberlo hecho -adivinó Serena.

-Quizá, le habría demostrado a mi padre que sí siento pasión por la tierra. Y eso es importante para él -añadió Darien encogiéndose de hombros serio.

-¿Y sientes pasión por la tierra? -preguntó Serena curiosa-. ¿O simplemente lo finges por el bien de tu padre?

-Por supuesto que me preocupan los viñedos -sonrió Darien-. Siempre supe que algún día volvería, sólo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Esto ha supuesto un cambio drástico en mi vida, y no voy a negar que abandonar mi carrera no vaya a ser duro.

Por fin les sirvieron el primer plato. Debía estar delicioso, pero Serena ni siquiera se enteró. Toda su atención recaía en Darien. Y después del primer plato llegó el segundo. Ambos seguían absortos en la conversación. Darien era un estupendo conversador. Aparte de contarle cosas sobre sí mismo era capaz de adivinar al mismo tiempo rasgos de la personalidad de Serena.

Serena le contó que su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía siete años y que se había marchado a vivir con su padre, que para ella era un extraño.

-Me costó años acostumbrarme. Mi padre jamás fue muy paternal, y Donna, su mujer, menos aún. Los dos eran grandes bebedores, se pasaban la vida recuperándose de una resaca para volver a beber -Serena sacudió la cabeza-. Mi única salvación era Sammy, mi hermanastro. Cuidábamos el uno al otro.

-Lo echas mucho de menos, ¿verdad?

-Era mi mejor amigo, aparte de mi hermano -asintió Serena.

-Al menos ahora tienes a Hotaru -comentó Darien alargando la mano para tomar la de ella.

-Sí... gracias a ti -sonrió Serena-. Carmel piensa que eres maravilloso.

-Tengo el típico encanto español, siempre funciona -sonrió Darien.

Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que él agarraba su mano y, sintiendo un estremecimiento, la apartó.

-Bueno, la cena ha sido muy agradable, pero aún no hemos hablado de negocios. Dijiste que querías discutir ciertos detalles acerca del contrato.

-Lo dije, ¿verdad? -repitió Darien haciendo una pausa-. Hoy he vuelto a leerlo entero y creo que todo está en orden.

-¿En serio?

-Lo firmaré y te lo llevaré a la oficina mañana -añadió él-. ¿Cuándo crees que podrás comenzar a grabar el anuncio para televisión? Me gustaría tenerlo listo cuanto antes.

-Comenzaremos esta semana. Me pondré a la tarea en cuanto me des el contrato firmado.

El camarero retiró los platos y preguntó si querían tomar una copa. Serena miró el reloj. Hubiera querido quedarse charlando con Darien toda la noche, pero tenía que volver a casa.

-Será mejor que vuelva a casa y compruebe cómo está Hotaru -comentó ella.

-Seguro que está bien. De otro modo Carmel te habría llamado -contestó. Darien.

-Sí, pero se hace tarde. Te queda un largo camino de vuelta al viñedo.

-Tengo un apartamento aquí, en la ciudad -negó Darien sacudiendo la cabeza-. Me viene bien para los negocios. Me quedaré allí esta noche.

-Comprendo.

-Ven conmigo si quieres, tomaremos la última copa. No está lejos de aquí –sugirió Darien.

La repentina invitación subió la presión sanguínea de Serena. Ir a su casa a tomar la última copa sonaba extremadamente peligroso, y sin embargo Serena se sentía tentada de aceptar. Antes de que pudiera contestar, no obstante, el jefe de cocina los interrumpió:

-Hola, Ambrosio -lo saludó Darien poniéndose en pie inmediatamente.

Ambos se abrazaron, y Darien los presentó. Ambrosio debía tener aproximadamente la misma edad que él. Parecían llevarse muy bien, pensó Serena.

Estela se acercó inmediatamente y se sentó en el lugar que había dejado Darien.

-¿Te ha gustado la cena? -le preguntó Estela a Serena.

-Deliciosa, gracias.

Había algo en aquella mujer que a Serena no le terminaba de gustar. Eso la hacía sentirse mal, porque ni siquiera la conocía en realidad.

-Darien es encantador, ¿verdad? Nosotros lo adoramos -declaró Estela en voz baja, inclinándose hacia ella-. Parece que vosotros os lleváis muy bien.

-Sí, nos llevamos bien -sonrió Serena.

-Pues ten cuidado, porque Darien es un rompecorazones -advirtió Estela con una sonrisa poco sincera.

-Sí, me sorprendería que no hubiera destrozado unos cuantos -murmuró Serena-. Es muy guapo.

-Cierto, pero que quede entre tú y yo: últimamente a Darien le encanta perseguir a las mujeres. Por eso, si yo fuera tú, me haría la dura.

-Gracias, pero no necesito consejos -contestó Serena sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de lo desagradable de la conversación-. Nos llevamos bien.

-Lo lamento, no pretendía interferir -se disculpó inmediatamente Estela-, pero Darien y sus conquistas me preocupan. Y a sus padres también. Nunca superó lo de Beryl, ¿sabes?

Estela se inclinó aún más sobre la mesa para añadir en tono de confidencia:

-Ella ha vuelto a la ciudad. Vino a cenar aquí la semana pasada.

-¿En serio?

¿Quién diablos era aquella Beryl?, se preguntó Serena. ¿Su ex novia? Serena alzó la vista hacia Darien esperando que él la rescatara, pero seguía inmerso en la conversación con Ambrosio.

-Sí -aseguró Estela-, y en cuanto a lo de hacerse cargo de la bodega, no creo que Darien vaya a quedarse en Barcelona mucho tiempo. Está acostumbrado a la libertad...

-En eso creo que te equivocas -la interrumpió Serena resuelta.

Aquella conversación había llegado demasiado lejos. Tenía que ponerle fin si es que iba a fingir ser la novia de Darien.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Estela perpleja.

-Quiero decir que Darien y yo no sólo nos llevamos bien, y que creo que está más que preparado para establecerse y asumir la responsabilidad de la bodega.

-¿Quieres decir que Darien va en serio... contigo? -preguntó Estela incrédula y hasta enfadada, mirándola de arriba abajo con cierto desprecio.

Aquella respuesta impulsiva de Estela la hizo comprender que la había juzgado bien, que había hecho bien en mostrarse reservada y cautelosa. Por suerte Serena no tuvo que responder a esa última pregunta, porque Ambrosio las interrumpió:

-Tengo que volver a la cocina, Serena. Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido.

-Y yo -contestó Serena poniéndose en pie.

¿Cómo un hombre tan simpático y agradable podía haberse casado con una mujer tan retorcida?

- ¿Todo bien? -le preguntó Darien a Serena nada más salir del restaurante.

-Sí, ha sido una cena encantadora, gracias.

Serena caminó en silencio por las bulliciosas calles de Barcelona. Seguía recordando algunas de las palabras de Estela: que Darien era un rompecorazones, que le gustaba perseguir a las mujeres...

_ ¿Quién es Beryl? -preguntó Serena repentinamente al llegar al coche.

Sus miradas se encontraron por encima del techo del vehículo.

-Supongo que Estela ha estado contándote sus teorías acerca de mi vida amorosa.

-Tuve que escucharla y asegurarle que nuestra relación iba en serio, no tenía elección. Me dijo que no creía que te quedaras a cargo de la bodega mucho tiempo.

-Has hecho bien -asintió Darien.

-Quizá, pero no sé si me creyó. Se quedó perpleja.

-No me extraña en ella -respondió Darien serio-. No te preocupes por Estela, en el mejor de los casos es una persona realmente difícil.

-No estoy preocupada -se encogió Serena de hombros.

Era cierto, no estaba preocupada. Pero sí molesta. Molesta porque él seguía sin contarle quién era Beryl. Darien había insistido en saber si tenía novio antes de llegar a un acuerdo, y lo menos que podía hacer era corresponderle con la misma moneda.

-Bueno, ¿tomamos esa copa en mi casa? -volvió a preguntar Darien nada más subir al coche.

-No, tengo que volver, Darien.

Serena no había vacilado a la hora de responder. Al principio se había sentido tentada de seguir más rato a solas con él, pero decididamente había recuperado el sentido común. Darien no trató de persuadirla, asintió y arrancó. Y Serena siguió preguntándose quién sería esa tal Beryl. Recordaba la forma teatral de Estela de asegurarle que Darien no lo había superado. Quizá Estela tuviera razón, porque de haberlo superado Darien no habría dudado en contarle quién era. Y si Beryl había vuelto a la ciudad, ¿significaba eso que Darien volvería a verla? De pronto Serena sintió un arrebato de celos que la extrañó y horrorizó. ¿Por qué tenía que estar celosa? La vida amorosa de Darien no era asunto suyo. Serena se mordió el labio. Debía estar cansada, tensa a fuerza de, tantas mentiras. Detestaba mentir. Darien se detuvo ante su apartamento.

-Gracias otra vez por la velada -se despidió ella deseosa de escapar.

-De nada.

-Nos vemos mañana en la oficina -añadió saliendo del vehículo sin esperar respuesta.

Para su sorpresa, Darien salió del coche también.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

-No hace falta.

-Quizá, pero a pesar de todo te acompaño -contestó Darien cerrando el coche.

Era irritante, pensó Serena rebuscando las llaves por el bolso. ¿Por qué no se marchaba? Él seguía de pie, muy cerca, mientras ella abría el portal. Y entró tras ella con la evidente intención de acompañarla hasta el piso de arriba.

-Estoy bien, Darien, puedo subir las escaleras sola -comentó ella dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo, Serena?

-No, ¿por qué iba a estarlo? -preguntó con el corazón latiendo acelerado al ver que Darien daba un paso hacia ella.

-No lo sé, quizá por algo que dijo Estela -sugirió Darien-. O quizá te asuste estar a solas conmigo.

-Eso es ridículo, no te tengo miedo. ¿Por qué iba a tenerlo?

-No lo sé -contestó Darien alzando una mano para acariciar su rostro en un gesto curiosamente tierno-. A veces me miras con suspicacia, y eso me hace pensar que alguien te hizo mucho daño, que tienes miedo de acercarte demasiado a un hombre.

-Si soy suspicaz es porque tú eres mi cliente y no me gusta nada esta farsa -replicó Serena-. Estamos mintiendo, y eso me hace sentirme incómoda.

Serena se apartó de él para subir las escaleras y terminar con aquella conversación, pero Darien la siguió. Las manos de ella temblaban al meter la llave en la cerradura. Darien la apartó de la puerta y abrió. El contacto de las manos de ambos por un instante la puso aún más tensa.

-¿Ves?, al final sí te hacía falta que te acompañara -bromeó él-. Y ahora, ¿vas a decirme por qué estás enfadada conmigo?, ¿qué te dijo Estela?

-Dijo muchas estupideces.

-Suele hacerlo -contestó Darien entrando en el vestíbulo del apartamento-. ¿Y qué tipo de estupideces ha soltado esta noche?

Darien estaba demasiado cerca de ella en aquel estrecho vestíbulo, así que Serena dio un paso atrás. Pero se encontró con la espalda contra la pared. Él puso una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, apoyándose en la pared y haciéndola su prisionera sin tocarla siquiera.

-No dijo nada que me molestara, simplemente no me gusta mentir. Quizá a ti te resulte fácil, pero a mí no -susurró Serena para que los abuelos de Hotaru no la oyeran-. Y creo que deberías haberme hablado de Beryl y de lo que ella significa para ti, porque yo no sabía de quién me hablaba Estela.

-Ah, comprendo.

Aquella ambigua respuesta enfadó aún más a Serena, que volvió a preguntar:

-Bueno, ¿quién es?

-¿Estás celosa, Serena? -preguntó Darien en voz baja y ligeramente seria.

-¡Claro que no! Nada podría importarme menos, puedes salir con quien quieras. Tus romances no me interesan en absoluto. Puede que te creas un donjuán, Darien, pero yo no soy una de tus ciegas admiradoras.

-¿En serio? -preguntó él esa vez algo molesto.

Darien era el hombre más engreído del mundo, merecía que alguien le bajara los humos.

-Quizá las mujeres se arrojen a tus pies, pero a mí no me tientas en absoluto.

-Pues no pusiste muchas objeciones cuando te besé, si mal no recuerdo –contestó Darien.

-¡Estábamos interpretando un papel! -exclamó Serena-. ¡No significó nada! De hecho, si fueras un caballero, ni siquiera mencionarías ese... incidente.

-Ah, pero puedo caer muy bajo cuando quiero -contestó Darien con indiferencia.

Entonces, antes de que ella comprendiera siquiera sus intenciones, Darien inclinó la cabeza y la besó. El gesto la desconcertó. Serena apretó los puños tratando de reprimirse para no devolverle el beso, pero sus labios eran tan tiernos y hábiles, y se movían sobre los de ella con tal delicadeza, que Serena sintió que su ira se derretía para surgir en ella la pasión.

El deseo prendió en su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que fue un caos. Súbitamente Serena le devolvió el beso. Sus brazos parecían abrazarlo sin su consentimiento. Darien profundizó en el beso y la ternura del principio se convirtió en pasión voraz.

Serena sentía sus manos en la cintura, el contacto la quemaba. Lo deseaba, comprendió Serena. Realmente lo deseaba. Era un deseo alocado y salvaje, imposible de reprimir. Quería sentir las manos de Darien sobre su cuerpo desnudo, tocándola sin el engorro de la ropa. Cuando Darien se apartó Serena estaba temblando.

-¿Lo ves? -murmuró él con cierta satisfacción-. No eres tan inmune a mí como pretendes.

Aquellas arrogantes palabras volvieron a despertar la ira de Serena.

-Y, para que lo sepas, Beryl es mi ex novia. Ahora está casada, así que no es obstáculo alguno para nuestro trato -añadió Darien.

Antes de que Serena pudiera calmarse y responder Darien se alejó y se despidió:

-Buenas noches, Serena. Que tengas dulces sueños.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

LAS REUNIONES de los lunes resultaban siempre muy estresantes: todos se sentaban ante la mesa en la sala de juntas y luchaban por ganarse la atención de Malachite.

Descartaban con más o menos sutileza y malas artes las ideas ajenas y presentaban otras para promocionar los productos de los clientes. Serena también participaba por lo general, luchando por defender su territorio. Pensaba más rápidamente bajo aquella presión, y siempre se presentaba con su investigación hecha y la tarea cumplida. Era así como se había ganado los contratos día a día. Sin embargo aquella mañana no tenía ganas de unirse a la batalla de sarcasmos. De hecho se sentó y escuchó a los demás elevar la voz con sus constantes insultos pensando que aquella guerra de palabras era patética. ¿Qué importaba si la idea de Mel a propósito del detergente en polvo no sonaba tan divertida y extravagante como la de Gustavo? Carecía por completo de relevancia. Y, ¿quién podía adivinarlo?, quizá la idea de Mel gustara más al público. Quizá el público estuviera harto de ideas extravagantes.

Serena escuchó a Malachite despreciar descaradamente el trabajo de Mel, humillarla. Era evidente que Mel se enfadaba por momentos, pero Malachite no parecía darse cuenta. Proclamaba la política publicitaria de Images con la rabia vengativa de un predicador persiguiendo a un pecador. Se alteraba por nada, pensó Serena. Lo que sí era realmente importante era que Luna, la niñera de Hotaru, había vuelto al trabajo aquel día y le había dado la noticia:

-Tengo que despedirme sin falta dentro de dos semanas, mi novio se marcha a Granada y me ha pedido que vaya con él.

La chica estaba feliz, pero el contraste con su aspecto lacrimoso de la semana anterior resultaba notable. Y el amor era el culpable de todo, pensó Serena esperando que todo saliera bien. Mientras tanto Serena se quedaría sin niñera en el plazo de dos semanas. Era una lástima, porque Hotaru se había acostumbrado a ella. Y no necesitaba más cambios en su vida.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con el contrato de Bodegas Chiba? -preguntó Malachite de pronto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Serena.

-Todo está bajo control, Malachite -afirmó Serena resuelta-. Darien Chiba firmará el contrato hoy.

-Creí que habías dicho que lo firmaría el viernes pasado.

-Estará en mi mesa hoy -repitió Serena-. Estoy organizando el equipo de cámaras para ir a los viñedos esta semana, Darien quiere comenzar cuanto antes.

Malachite la miró escéptico. Serena esperaba que Darien se presentara en su despacho ese mismo día, esperaba que no comenzara de nuevo con sus jueguecitos.

-Bien, entonces con esto acabamos la reunión -dijo Malachite.

Todos comenzaron inmediatamente a recoger sus papeles y sus maletines.

-Espera un momento, Serena -la llamó Malachite antes de que se marchara con los demás.

Serena se detuvo junto a él, a la cabecera de la mesa, y observó cómo recogía sus papeles lentamente.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Malachite? -preguntó Serena tratando de acelerar las cosas. Malachite esperó a que todos se hubieran marchado antes de alzar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos.

-Quería saber qué tal van los papeles de adopción de Hotaru.

-Bien, todo sigue adelante

¿Entonces la abuela de Hotaru no se la lleva? -continuó preguntando Malachite decepcionado.

-Hotaru es feliz conmigo, y su abuela se ha dado cuenta.

-Estás cometiendo un error, Serena -afirmó Malachite sacudiendo la cabeza-. Tienes tanto talento... te juegas tanto... ¿Por qué atarte a la hija de otra persona? Vas a echarlo todo a perder.

-No voy a echar nada a perder -contestó Serena resuelta-. Adoro a Hotaru y puedo hacer mi trabajo y cuidar de ella a la vez. Hay miles de madres solteras que tienen éxito en su vida profesional...

-Estás echando a perder nuestra relación -la interrumpió Malachite dando un paso hacia ella-. Te echo de menos -añadió, sorprendiéndola-. Echo de menos tomar una copa contigo después del trabajo, nuestras cenas, nuestra intimidad...

-Malachite, nuestra relación se terminó -contestó Serena con suavidad-. Para empezar, de todos modos, era un error. Trabajamos muy bien juntos, jamás debimos poner eso en peligro. Deja las cosas tal y como están, es lo mejor.

-Creo que te equivocas -le contradijo Malachite poniendo una mano en su hombro-. Formamos un equipo perfecto.

Era extraño que el contacto de la mano de Malachite no alterara en absoluto los latidos de su corazón, que apenas tuviera efecto sobre ella. Serena no podía evitar compararlo con el efecto que le provocaba Darien.

-Serena, por favor, piensa en lo que teníamos. En lo que pudimos tener. –murmuró Malachite acercándose aún más.

Serena pensó que iba a besarla. Aterrada, dio un paso atrás al tiempo que la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abría. La intromisión los sorprendió a ambos. Al ver que se trataba de Darien el corazón de Serena dio un vuelco. Darien captó inmediatamente que aquel era un momento íntimo, pero no mostró ninguna reacción: sus rasgos seguían impasibles, y su voz sonó fría.

-Tu secretaria me dijo que estabas aquí.

-No te esperaba hasta esta tarde, Darien -contestó Serena.

No sabía por qué se sentía violenta, pero lo estaba. Cierto, Malachite se había acercado demasiado a ella para tratarse de un asunto laboral, pero eso no era de la incumbencia de Darien.

-Malachite, este es Darien Chiba, de Bodegas Chiba. Darien, este es mi jefe, Malachite.

Malachite recobró de inmediato la compostura y su estilo habitual de hombre de negocios y le tendió la mano.

-Encantado de conocerlo, estamos muy ilusionados con la campaña publicitaria de la bodega... realmente ilusionados. Creo que va a ser un éxito.

-Esperemos -contestó Darien impasible, por el contrario.

-Bueno, cuenta usted con uno de nuestros mejores talentos. Serena es una profesional... tenemos puestas en ella todas nuestras esperanzas.

Serena rogó en silencio por que Malachite se callara. Parecía un vendedor de segunda.

-Sí, ya he descubierto lo especial que es Serena -convino Darien en cuanto Malachite se calló para tomar aliento-. ¿No es cierto, querida?

Darien había utilizado aquel apelativo cariñoso en español, pero lo hacía con indiferencia. Serena se ruborizó. Ambos hombres la miraron. Darien parecía relajado. Malachite, en cambio, desorientado.

-¿Debo suponer que no le has contado nada a Malachite acerca de nosotros? -murmuró Darien sonriendo y haciéndola ruborizarse aún más-. Tienes razón, los negocios son los negocios, así que volvamos a lo que tenemos entre manos. Tengo aquí el contrato... -añadió alzando la carpeta-, pero aún tenemos que hablar de ciertos detalles. Había pensado hacerlo durante la comida.

Serena lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Estaba furiosa con él por mencionar su relación personal delante de Malachite. Era por completo innecesario, y resultaba evidente que Darien volvía a sus jueguecitos, porque recordaba perfectamente haberle oído decir que no tenía nada que objetar. Deseaba recordárselo, decirle que no tenían nada que discutir, pero no quería hacerlo delante de Malachite.

-Hablaremos en mi despacho, ¿quieres? -sonrió Serena demostrando seguridad-. Discúlpanos, Malachite.

-Por supuesto -respondió Malachite cediéndoles a ambos el paso.

Malachite parecía aún perplejo. Darien, en cambio, demostraba tanta seguridad que resultaba irritante.

Nada más entrar en el despacho Serena cerró la puerta y reaccionó con, agresividad:

-¿A qué diablos ha venido eso?, ¿por qué le has dicho a Malachite que mantenemos una relación personal?

-Porque es verdad -contestó Darien con calma-. A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión... y en ese caso yo tendré que replantearme unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Escucha, Darien, nuestro compromiso falso es un asunto personal... no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo. No tienes ningún derecho a decirle a Malachite que salimos juntos.

-Al contrario, tengo todo el derecho -respondió él con frialdad-. Has llegado a un acuerdo conmigo. Estamos juntos en esto te guste o no.

-No en horas de oficina...

-¿Entonces te parece bien que llame a Carmel y a Bob en horas de oficina y les diga que el compromiso es una farsa? -preguntó Darien observando a Serena palidecer-. No puedes salirte con la tuya en todo, Serena. Hicimos un trato. Para lo bueno y para lo malo.

-Sigo sin comprender por qué se lo has dicho a Malachite -dijo Serena en voz baja, perdiendo progresivamente la fogosidad.

-Esta ciudad es grande, Serena, pero te sorprendería saber las interconexiones que hay entre la gente. Por ejemplo, tu secretaria es pariente, lejana de mi cuñado.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía... ¿y crees que eso importa?

-Por supuesto que importa. La gente habla. ¿Sabe ella que Malachite y tú habéis estado saliendo últimamente?

-No creo... éramos muy discretos -respondió Serena.

De pronto ella comprendió que el orgullo de Darien estaba en juego. No sólo tenía que hacer el papel de novia, sino que además nadie debía acusarla de infidelidad.

-No había caído en la cuenta... pensé que cuanta menos gente conociera nuestro compromiso más fácil sería después romper -añadió Serena distraída.

-Ya pensaremos después en cómo romper. Y ahora, aunque sé que dijiste que habíais terminado... ¿sigues saliendo con Malachite? -preguntó Darien con los ojos fijos en ella, penetrando su alma.

-No, ya te dije que él se niega a aceptar a Hotaru -respondió Serena volviendo la vista hacia él con ojos ingenuos y sinceros.

Su forma de mirarlo conmovió a Darien. No dudaba que ella decía la verdad, pero sabía que había interrumpido un momento de intimidad. Quizá incluso un momento de pasión. Darien no se consideraba una persona celosa, pero sentía celos en ese momento y los había sentido nada más abrir la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Era un sentimiento arrebatador. Molesto consigo mismo, Darien miró el reloj.

-Creo que nos conviene establecer ciertas normas básicas. ¿Tienes tiempo para salir a comer?

-En realidad no, tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas y...

-Hazlas después -ordenó Darien.

Serena hizo una pausa pero luego, tras ver la expresión seria de Darien, accedió:

-Está bien, pero sólo media hora. -Bien, iremos a algún sitio cerca. -¿Has firmado el contrato?

La pregunta molestó a Darien. Serena no pensaba en otra cosa que en los negocios.

-Aún no.

-¡Dijiste que firmarías!

-Hablaremos de ello durante la comida -sonrió Darien sarcástico-. Míralo por el lado bueno, así no te sentirás culpable. Se puede decir que es una comida de negocios.

-Eres duro, Darien Chiba.

-Me gusta estar prevenido, eso es todo -murmuró él.

Darien la observó arreglar papeles en su mesa y recoger el bolso. Le gustaba su forma de moverse, su graciosa silueta. De pronto recordó la forma en que ella había respondido a su beso la noche anterior. La pasión que ella había demostrado resultaba abrumadora. Darien había deseado llevar las cosas aún más lejos, le había costado mucho apartarse de ella. Pero se había obligado a sí mismo a hacerlo pensando que era mejor ir más despacio. En ese momento, sin embargo, ya no estaba tan seguro.

-Quiero que vengas al viñedo este fin de semana -dijo de pronto Darien mientras esperaban el ascensor.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Serena sorprendida.

-El domingo por la tarde hay una fiesta familiar por el cumpleaños de los gemelos, y creo que deberías venir. Así nuestra relación resultará más verosímil.

-Creía que querías esperar un poco antes de presentarme a tu familia. ¿No dijiste que preferías que ellos te preguntaran por mí?

-Ya me han preguntado -respondió Darien-. Creo que Estela llamó por teléfono a mi madre nada más salir nosotros del restaurante anoche, así que ya podemos dar el siguiente paso.

Aquella forma de hablar inquietó a Serena. Darien, en cambio, parecía perfectamente tranquilo. No tenía remordimientos. Por lo que a él se refería aquel no era sino el segundo paso de un plan perfectamente calculado. Serena lo miró de reojo. Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, era terriblemente atractivo. Entonces recordó el beso de la noche anterior y su apasionada reacción ante él. Aún sentía esa excitación, sobre todo en el estrecho espacio del ascensor donde se encontraban. Pero ése no era motivo sino para huir de él. Lo que sentía por Darien Chiba le daba miedo. ¿Cómo podía sentir eso por un hombre que sólo la veía como al cómplice de un engaño?

-Cuando hablas de dar el siguiente paso... ¿a qué te refieres exactamente? -preguntó Serena.

-Exactamente a eso. Conocerás a mi familia y pasarás el fin de semana en el viñedo.

-¿El fin de semana?, ¿quieres que pase todo el fin de semana contigo?

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó a su vez Darien con calma.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. ¿Problemas?, ¿pasar todo el fin de semana junto a Darien fingiendo que no se sentía irresistiblemente atraída hacia él? Sería una pesadilla.

-No puedo, Darien. No puedo dejar a Hotaru sola tanto tiempo.

-No espero que dejes sola a Hotaru, tienes que traerla. Se divertirá en la fiesta del domingo. Isabel y Emilio son casi de su misma edad, y habrá muchos más conos.

Salieron a la calle, pero Serena apenas fue consciente del bullicio. Sólo pensaba en cómo escapar de aquella situación.

-¿Dónde dormiremos? -saltó Serena, soltando la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió.

-Mi casa tiene cinco dormitorios, Serena. Hay sitio de sobra -sonrió Darien tomándola de la mano-. Puedes decirles a Carmel y a Bob que vengan si quieres. Dijeron que querían conocer el viñedo.

Serena no sabía si eso sería mejor o aún peor, así que no contestó. Darien la guió para cruzar la calle y añadió:

-Bueno, sentémonos y establezcamos ciertas normas básicas.

Entraron en un bar de tapas en la esquina de la calle. Estaba decorado con mucho encanto, siguiendo la tradición. Había jamones colgados de ganchos del techo sobre la barra, sobre la que se disponía una gran variedad de platos muy tentadores para que la gente pudiera escoger. Aún era un poco pronto para comer, de modo que el bar estaba casi vacío. Sólo había una pareja sentada en taburetes frente a la barra. Darien la guió a una mesa justo debajo del ventilador y preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Sólo... sólo una copa de vino.

-Las tapas son buenas aquí, toma algo más -sugirió Darien.

-Darien, no quiero nada -declaró Serena mirando el reloj-. No debería estar aquí, tengo que volver al trabajo.

-No es de extrañar que estés tan delgada -murmuró Darien mientras el camarero se acercaba a tomar nota.

-Bueno, y hablando de normas básicas... -comenzó Serena-, creo que tienes razón: tenemos que decidir exactamente qué vamos a hacer. Lo primero es pensar cuándo queremos que acabe este engaño. No estoy segura de cuándo se marcharán Carmel y Bob, no tienen fecha fija de vuelta en el avión, Quería habérselo preguntado esta mañana, pero me lie con otra cosa y...

-¿Con qué cosa? -la interrumpió Darien.

-La niñera de Hotaru se ha despedido. Se marchará dentro de dos semanas -explicó Serena-. Aunque tampoco es para tanto, llamaré a la agencia y comenzaré a hacer entrevistas de inmediato. Pero la verdad es que me preocupa, Hotaru no necesita más cambios en su vida.

-Sí, es un momento crítico -asintió Darien-. Lo que Hotaru necesita ahora es la seguridad y la estabilidad de la rutina, de los rostros familiares.

-Exacto -convino Serena sorprendida ante la profunda comprensión de Darien-. Esta mañana se me ha ocurrido tomarme unas semanas de descanso en el trabajo. Sólo hasta que encuentre otra niñera y esté segura de que Hotaru está a gusto con ella.

-¿Y crees que Malachite te las concederá?

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros Serena-. No me queda ningún día de vacaciones este año, al contrario. Me tomé unos cuantos días extra cuando murió mi hermano. El camarero les sirvió dos copas de vino, y Serena volvió al tema de conversación anterior:

-Bueno, no importa, ya lo arreglaré. Lo que tenemos que decidir es cuánto va a durar esta farsa.

-No creo que sea necesario fijar una fecha, lo importante es que presentemos un frente unido. Sugiero que anunciemos el compromiso en la fiesta del domingo.

-¿No es un poco pronto? -preguntó Serena con el corazón acelerado.

-Al contrario, casi incluso es tarde -sonrió Darien, Después de todo Carmel y Bob conocen nuestra intención de casarnos desde el primer día.

-Pero eso es diferente, yo estaba acorralada. Y de hecho no anuncié nada oficialmente.

-Aun así, ¿para qué esperar? -preguntó Darien encogiéndose de hombros-. Toda mi familia estará presente en la fiesta del domingo, es el momento perfecto.

Serena se sentía como si se hubiera metido en arenas movedizas.

-Tengo que decírtelo, Darien, esta situación me resulta muy incómoda. Estoy segura de que nos descubrirán, seguramente ni siquiera soy tu tipo.

-Bueno, eso da igual -sonrió Darien.

Resultaba irritante que lo admitiera con tanta indiferencia. Serena no pudo evitar contestar a la defensiva:

-Pues para que conste, tú tampoco eres mi tipo.

-¿Y cuál es tu tipo, entonces?, ¿Malachite? -preguntó Darien sarcástico.

-Malachite es un hombre muy atractivo -afirmó Serena defendiéndolo sin saber bien por qué.

-Lástima que no le gusten los niños.

Serena se ruborizó.

-Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso -se disculpó Darien.

Serena apartó la vista y preguntó:

-Y bien, ¿vas a firmar el contrato?

Serena siempre recurría a los negocios cuando una situación le resultaba violenta, pensó Darien.

-No sé, ¿vas a echarte tú atrás en nuestro acuerdo?

-¿Estás haciéndome chantaje? -preguntó a su vez Serena.

Al ver que Darien no respondía Serena se puso pálida.

-Me estás haciendo chantaje, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella incrédula y enfadada-. A eso era a lo que te referías cuando dijiste en la oficina que si yo me echaba atrás tendrías que replantearte unas cuantas cosas.

-La palabra chantaje es demasiado fuerte, Serena -se encogió de hombros Darien-. No puedes culparme por tratar de proteger mis intereses. Después de todo yo he cumplido mi parte, eres tú quien trata de escabullirse cada vez que te toca cumplir la tuya.

-No trato de escabullirme, sencillamente me preocupa lo que estamos haciendo porque creo que está mal...

-Desde mi punto de vista sólo tratas de escabullirte -repitió Darien manteniendo su posición con calma-. O estás conmigo o abandonamos. En esto no caben medias tintas.

Serena miró el contrato y luego a él. Estaba furiosa con Darien por caer tan bajo.

-Eso es un farol, Darien. Necesitas la campaña publicitaria, los viñedos necesitan...

-Ahórrate el sermón de vendedor, Serena -la interrumpió Darien-. Hay otras agencias de publicidad.

Serena le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Y bien, ¿qué va a ser? -preguntó Darien sin perturbarse.

-Eres frío y calculador de verdad, ¿eh, Darien?

-No pierdas más el tiempo, Serena. ¿Estás conmigo o no?

-Ya te he dicho que sí.

-Lo siento, no te oigo.

-Te digo que sí -repitió Serena a pesar de saber perfectamente que Darien la había oído-. Bueno, ¿vas a firmar ese contrato?

-Sí -afirmó Darien recogiéndolo de la mesa-. Lo firmaré el miércoles, cuando te lleve a cenar.

-¿El miércoles? -repitió Serena lívida-. Quiero que lo firmes ahora.

-Paciencia, querida -repuso Darien tomándola de la barbilla para escrutar su rostro-. Saldremos a cenar el miércoles y nos miraremos largamente a los ojos. Y me asegurarás una vez más que estás conmigo. Entonces firmaré el contrato.

-¡Eres insoportable! -declaró Serena soltándose.

-Y tú estás aún más guapa cuando te enfadas -sonrió él.

-Ya basta, me voy a trabajar -afirmó Serena levantándose de la mesa.

-Nos vemos el miércoles. A las siete y media.

Serena tenía intención de marcharse sin responder siquiera, pero Darien la tomó del brazo.

-Serena...

-Sí, el miércoles.

Darien la soltó con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

¿CÓMO se había metido en ese lío?, se preguntó Serena mientras conducía camino de los viñedos el sábado por la mañana. Hotaru y Carmel iban en el asiento de atrás, y Bob a su lado. La intención de Serena no era llevar a los abuelos de Hotaru, de hecho había decidido que no sería más que otra complicación. Era Darien quien los había invitado, los había llamado por teléfono al hotel. La noche del miércoles, durante la cena, Serena se lo había reprochado, pero Darien había contestado sencillamente que les había dado su palabra. Y él era un hombre de palabra. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de honor después de hacerle chantaje? Al menos Darien había firmado el contrato el miércoles durante la cena, se dijo.

Invitar a Carmel y a Bob la obligaba a fingir todo el tiempo, y no sólo ante la familia de Darien. Además, presentar a los abuelos de Hotaru a la familia de Darien era como sumergirse aún más en aquella red de mentiras. Quizá fuera ésa la razón por la que Darien insistía en invitarlos, para poder contar así con una especie de póliza de seguros.

Darien sabía que con ellos Serena tendría que seguir adelante con las mentiras. Se sentía como si hubiera salido a tomar el aire y la hubiera pillado un tornado. Ya no quedaba nada bajo su control, el epicentro del tornado la arrastraba más y más.

-Esto es precioso, Serena. El paisaje es una maravilla -comentó Bob.

-Sí, es bonito, ¿verdad? -contestó Serena atravesando las puertas de la propiedad-. Esa es la casa de Darien -añadió al girar en una curva, cuando por fin estuvo a la vista.

La casa brillaba a la luz del sol y los jardines que la rodeaban parecían piedras preciosas en la claridad de la mañana. Era tan bonita como recordaba, pensó Serena mientras se detenía frente a la puerta principal. Costaba creer que sólo había pasado una semana desde la primera vez que había ido de visita allí, habían pasado tantas cosas...

La puerta se abrió y Darien salió a recibirlos. Serena no lo veía desde, el miércoles, pero nada más encontrarse sus miradas se estremeció. No es que se alegrara de verlo. ¿Cómo podía alegrarse de volver a ver a una persona tan fría y calculadora? Recordaba la forma en que se habían despedido el miércoles por la noche. Él había insistido una vez más en acompañarla hasta la puerta. Se había inclinado sobre ella susurrando las buenas noches y ella había cerrado los ojos. Pero Darien sólo la había besado en la mejilla. Y ella se había sentido extrañamente desilusionada. Eso la preocupaba. Y por eso mismo aquel fin de semana resultaba aún más peligroso.

-Hola, querida -la saludó Darien con voz ronca, mirándola tierna y profundamente a los ojos.

Mera apariencia, lo hacía por Carmel y Bob. Y a pesar de ello logró estremecerla.

Serena se sintió violenta e insegura cuando Darien puso una mano en su hombro con la intención de besarla. Y en esa ocasión no se trató de un rápido beso en la mejilla. Los labios de Darien tomaron los suyos con decisión. Luego él se volvió para saludar a Carmel y a Bob.

-Me alegro de veros -dijo Darien estrechando la mano de Bob y besando a Carmel en las mejillas-. Pasad, estáis en vuestra casa.

Hotaru corrió hacia él y Darien se agachó para hablar con ella.

-Hola, jovencita, ¿qué tal está Mojo hoy?

Hotaru alargó el brazo para mostrarle al perro.

¿Tenía ganas de venir a pasar el fin de semana aquí? -siguió preguntando Darien.

-Sí, y quiere helado de postre.

-Ordenaré inmediatamente en la cocina que os sirvan helado a los dos –afirmó Darien muy serio-. Quizá incluso doble ración -añadió sonriendo-. ¿Pero no quieres ver primero tu habitación?

-¿Tiene cama grande? -preguntó Hotaru-. Ya no duermo en cuna.

-Tiene una cama de princesa -respondió Darien-. Ya lo verás.

Darien era encantador con los niños, pensó Serena mientras sacaba las bolsas de viaje del maletero.

Él se acercó a echarle una mano.

-No hace falta, puedo yo sola -dijo Serena colgándose su bolsa al hombro.

-Siempre tan independiente -murmuró Darien quitándole las bolsas de todos modos.

Serena observó cómo Hotaru corría para seguir el paso de Darien. Parecía fascinada con él. Incluso lo tomó de la mano para subir las escaleras. Era extraño, Hotaru era por lo general tímida con los extraños. Y sólo había visto a Darien una vez. Darien les mostró su habitación primero a Carmel y a Bob.

-Es preciosa -dijo Carmel.

-Esa es la puerta del servicio -les informó Darien-. Y no dudéis en pedir lo que necesitéis. Os dejo para que deshagáis la maleta.

-¿Es esta mi habitación? -preguntó Hotaru tirándole de la manga.

-No, la tuya está al final del pasillo -sonrió Darien tomándola de la mano-. Vamos, a ver qué te parece.

La habitación de Hotaru era blanca y tenía una colcha de colores con personajes de los dibujos animados y estanterías llenas de juguetes y libros infantiles. Hotaru corrió a investigarlo todo. Sonrió feliz y sacó un oso de peluche para verlo de cerca.

-Mi hermana me ha dado juguetes de los gemelos para que Hotaru se sienta como en casa -explicó Darien a Serena.

-Te has tomado muchas molestias sólo por un fin de semana -comentó Serena-. Gracias.

-No es ningún problema.

Darien abrió una puerta que Serena supuso daba a un baño, pero en lugar de ello había otro dormitorio.

-Esta es mi habitación, Serena -dijo Darien-. Pensé que sería buena idea que durmieras tú aquí para estar cerca de Hotaru. Así, si se despierta por la noche, la oirás.

Serena lo siguió, pero se quedó parada ante el umbral. El dormitorio tenía una cama de matrimonio con dosel y visillos de muselina blancos.

-¿Pero dónde vas a dormir tú? -preguntó ella excitada, pensando que aquella era la cama de Darien.

Darien notó inmediatamente su vacilación. Se volvió, la miró y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿temes que quiera llevar la farsa demasiado lejos?

-No... Claro que no -contestó Serena ruborizada-. Es sólo que... no me gusta la idea de quitarte tu habitación.

-Bueno, si tan mal te hace sentir puedo quedarme -sugirió Darien en broma-. No creas que soy contrario a la idea. De hecho, y para guardar las apariencias, deberíamos compartir la habitación.

Serena sabía que se ruborizaba por momentos. De hecho sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía. Darien sonrió y añadió:

-¿Sabes? Cuando te pones violenta resultas extremadamente sexy. Tus mejillas se sonrojan y tus ojos parecen adquirir un tono profundo, como el azul de la media noche.

-No estoy violenta -se apresuró Serena a contestar-. Sé que lo dices en broma.

-No lo digo en broma, los demás esperan que compartamos la habitación. Corren tiempos modernos... y se supone que estamos comprometidos.

-No creo que Carmel y Bob sean tan modernos -le contradijo Serena.

-Pues yo sí -aseguró Darien resuelto-. Al menos tendremos que fingir que pasamos la noche juntos... de otro modo resultaría extraño.

-Darien, yo...

-Tranquila, me aseguraré de que me vean salir de la habitación a primera hora de la mañana. Con eso bastará.

-No estaba preocupada, es que creo que no hace falta -respondió Serena tratando desesperadamente de mostrar indiferencia.

-Bueno, no queremos levantar sospechas, ¿no? Es importante cuidar los detalles. Después de todo yo soy un hombre... y tú eres mi atractiva novia.

Serena trató de no hacer caso de aquel tono de voz burlón y sarcástico. Entró en el dormitorio y se preguntó qué sentiría compartiendo la cama con él. La mera idea le aceleró el pulso. Fingió indiferencia y trató de convencerse de que aquella no era más que la habitación de un hotel.

Había pocos efectos personales, notó Serena. Sólo unas cuantas fotografías enmarcadas sobre una mesa pegada a la pared. Probablemente familiares. En el baño contiguo había además colonia y loción de afeitar. Darien dejó la bolsa de Serena y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Cuando estés lista tenemos que repasar ciertos detalles para la fiesta de mañana -repuso Darien.

-¿Qué clase de detalles? -preguntó Serena observándolo.

Ojalá él no se hubiera sentado en la cama. Ojalá ella no deseara sentarse a su lado. Quizá, si se acostaba con Darien, se librara de aquella ardiente atracción que sentía hacia él. La idea surgió repentinamente en su mente, dejándola perpleja. Tanto, que Serena ni siquiera oyó lo que decía Darien. Hablaba acerca de que los dos debían contar la misma historia.

Acostarse con Darien Chiba sería un error. Sí, era terriblemente atractivo, encantador. Pero su acuerdo era estrictamente de negocios, y había visto de cerca el lado más crudo de Darien. Dejarse llevar por la fantasía tendría consecuencias desastrosas. Y tenía que pensar en Hotaru.

Serena se acercó a la ventana y fingió contemplar el paisaje Daba a un pequeño jardín de naranjos y limón paisajes más allá a los viñedos dispuestos ordenadaneros Y los parches como en una colcha de patchwork. Al fondo las montañas color púrpura. Lo más probable es que nos pregunten cómo nos conocimos, y deberíamos contestar lo mismo que les dijimos a Carmel y a Bob ajustándonos a la verdad canto sea posible -continuó Darien-. ¿Qué opinas tú?

-Opino que la verdad es un planeta cada vez más lejano y extraño contestó Serena amargamente.

Darien se levantó de la cama y se detuvo a su lado. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y la hizo darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Todo saldrá bien.

Su suave tono de voz no sirvió para acallar el salvaje deseo que ardía en el interior de Serena.

-Eso espero -contestó Serena apartándose de él.

Por un momento hubo cierta tensión entre ambos. En parte Serena deseaba abrazarlo y besarlo. Aun la sorprendía su propio deseo, la aterraba abrazarlo La aterraba el hecho de tener que combatirlo. Fue un alivio que Hotaru entrara en el dormitorio con una muñeca en una mano y Mojo en la otra Serena, ¿puedo quedarme con esta muñeca? preguntó Hotaru muy seria, como si aquella fuera una de las preguntas más importantes que había formulado en Su vida

Tienes miles de muñecas en casa -sonrió Serena-. No necesitas ninguna más.

- ¡pero esta me gusta...! -añadió la niña a punto de echarse a llorar.

Entonces Serena miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que Hotaru estaba agotada. Era casi mediodía, demasiado pronto para la siesta que la niña se echaba siempre después de comer. No obstante Serena comenzaba a reconocer los síntomas de cansancio de Hotaru: se restregaba los ojos, se ponía nerviosa. Sabía que si no la acostaba, en cuestión de minutos tendría que enfrentarse a una rabieta.

-Hablaremos de ello después de que duermas un poco -contestó Serena tomándola en brazos-. ¿Te parece bien?

Hotaru vaciló, pero finalmente asintió.

-¿Puedo llevarme a la muñeca a la cama conmigo?

-Por supuesto.

Darien observó a Serena marcharse a la otra habitación. Ella se sentó en la cama con la niña y la convenció para quitarse las sandalias antes de acostarse.

-Pero no quiero quitarme el vestido... ni los zapatos -insistió Hotaru.

-Bueno, puedes dejarte el vestido, pero los zapatos no. Las princesas no llevan sandalias en la cama. ¿No crees que sería una tontería?

Darien sonrió. Le gustaba la forma de Serena de tratar a Hotaru, tan comprensiva, y su forma de hacerla reír. Se acercó al dintel de la puerta del dormitorio de Hotaru y dijo:

-El interruptor del aire acondicionado está junto a la puerta, Serena, por si quieres encenderlo. O, si lo prefieres, puedes poner el ventilador.

-Prefiero el ventilador, no me gusta el aire acondicionado... me recuerda demasiado al clima de Inglaterra.

Darien sonrió. Hotaru se subió a la cama, se tapó hasta la barbilla y los miró con ojos maliciosos.

-¿Me lees un cuento? -le pidió a Darien.

-Yo te lo leeré. El tío Darien está ocupado -contestó Serena.

-No estoy tan ocupado -le contradijo Darien-. Claro que te leeré un cuento, Hotaru.

-¿Me puedes leer el de El búho y el gatito? -preguntó Hotaru contenta.

-No sé, ¿tenemos el cuento de El búho y el gatito? -preguntó Darien a Serena.

-Sí, he venido preparada. Pero en serio, Darien, no es necesario que se lo leas. Yo lo haré...

-¡Eh, que yo también estoy deseando leer el cuento de El búho y el gatito! –la interrumpió Darien sonriendo.

El gesto conmovió a Serena, que enseguida -sacó el libro de la bolsa de viaje. En parte hubiera deseado que Darien se mostrara distante con Hotaru, igual que Malachite. Porque el hecho de que a Darien le gustaran realmente los niños la atraían aún más hacia él.

Serena le tendió el libro y corrió las cortinas. Darien se sentó en un sillón a un lado de la cama y comenzó a leer. Serena tomó asiento al borde de la cama frente a él. Hotaru escuchaba con atención. Era su cuento favorito. Había que leérselo todos los días sin excepción. Era increíble que Serena aún no se lo supiera de memoria.

Le gustaba la forma en que Darien leía el cuento, poniendo énfasis en ciertas palabras y haciendo a Hotaru sonreír. Tenía una voz muy atractiva. Serena observó su rostro con atención aprovechando que Darien estaba ocupado. Sus rasgos eran extremadamente bonitos, mostraban decisión. Sus ojos oscuros parecían sonreír cada vez que levantaba la vista hacia Hotaru. Serena contempló entonces sus labios. Y de pronto se encontró pensando en lo sensuales que eran... en la pasión que sabían despertar en ella.

Fácilmente podría enamorarse de él, pensó. La idea, repentina y sorprendente, surgió en su mente con fuerza. Era una estupidez. ¿Cómo iba a enamorarse de él? Acababa de conocerlo, Darien era insoportablemente arrogante, le había hecho chantaje. Pero cuanto más lo negaba, más insistía una voz en su interior en que era cierto. Darien alzó la vista y la pilló observándolo, y Serena se dio cuenta de pronto de que el cuento había terminado.

-¡Otra vez!, ¡otra vez! -gritó Hotaru.

Darien sonrió. Aquella Sonrisa le arrebataba el aliento, le retorcía el corazón lentamente y sin misericordia, haciéndola olvidar todas sus objeciones en contra de él.

-Léelo otra vez..., rogó de nuevo Hotaru, tratando de llamar la atención de ambos.

-Es hora de dormir .dijo Serena.

-Sólo una vez más, por favor.

Darien comenzó a leer Je nuevo, pero esa vez Serena mantuvo la vista fija sobre Hotaru repitiéndose que todo eran imaginaciones suyas. Cierto, soñaba con él. Pero eso era todo lo que i Serena estaba dispuesta a admitir. La idea de que estaba enamorada de él era pura fantasía. Y la culpa era che la estúpida farsa que tenía que representar, que se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza.

Hotaru luchaba contra el sueño. Sus ojos se cerraban y volvía a abrirlos repentinamente tratando de mantenerse despierta. Pero cayó profundamente dormida a mitad del cuento.

-Creo que ya basta susurró Serena.

-Estaba muy cansada, ha debido tener una mañana agotadora -repuso Darien riendo y mirando a la niña.

-Estaba muy nerviosa por venir aquí, así que anoche no podía dormir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dormirá?

-Por lo general la siesta dura una hora -contestó Serena.

-¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó súbitamente Darien dejando el cuento en la mesilla. -Sí, ¿por qué?

-Parecías pálida.

-Estoy bien. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Ambos abandonaron la habitación sin hacer ruido, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

-Gracias por leerle el cuento -dijo Serena mientras bajaban las escaleras-. Tienes mucha paciencia con Hotaru.

-Me gustan los niños -sonrió Darien-. Para ser sinceros, algún día me gustaría tener una hija.

Serena lo miró sorprendida. Carmel y Bob aparecieron en el pasillo del piso de arriba.

-¿Y Hotaru? -preguntó Carmel.

-Se ha echado la siesta -contestó Darien-. Vamos, bajad, tomaremos una copa en la terraza.

El intenso sol se reflejaba en el agua azul de la piscina. Carmel y Bob recorrieron la terraza admirando el paisaje. Serena se sentó bajo una de las sombrillas.

-¿Te importa si me doy un baño en la piscina un poco más tarde? -preguntó Serena a Darien mientras él tomaba asiento enfrente.

-Desde luego, no tienes ni que preguntarlo, Serena. Quiero que te sientas como en tu propia casa. Después de todo vamos a anunciar nuestro compromiso mañana –añadió Darien bajando la voz.

La sirvienta salió a la terraza a preguntarles qué querían tomar, y Carmel y Bob se unieron a ellos en la mesa. Después de eso el tiempo pareció volar. La conversación fue agradable y transcurrió sin incidentes, y Serena comenzó a relajarse. A la hora de la comida Serena comenzaba incluso a pensar que podía manejar la situación.

-Voy a ver a Hotaru, seguro que está hambrienta cuando despierte -dijo Serena.

-Sería maravilloso que Hotaru creciera aquí -comentó Carmel de repente, nada más ponerse Serena en pie-. Y Sammy se sentiría feliz, Serena. Es todo lo que él desearía para su hija.

De inmediato Serena volvió a ponerse tensa, pero Bob y Carmel no parecieron darse cuenta.

-Recuerdo que a veces hablaba de lo dura que había sido su infancia... y la tuya. Siempre decía que no quería que a Hotaru le sucediese algo así -continuó Carmel.

-Sí, es cierto -convino Serena.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con tu trabajo cuando os caséis, Serena? Viviendo aquí estarás demasiado lejos de Barcelona para ir a trabajar todos los días, ¿no? –preguntó Carmel.

-Bueno...

Serena no sabía qué contestar, todos la miraban esperando una respuesta.

-Serena está pensando en tomarse un tiempo de vacaciones -dijo Darien acudiendo en su rescate-, y luego, si quiere volver, quizá busque un empleo más cerca de casa. Hay una población a una media hora de aquí con un centro de negocios importante. Puede incluso que prefiera montar su propia agencia de publicidad allí. Tendría sus empleados e iría cuando quisiese.

Serena desvió la vista hacia Darien. Siempre había soñado con montar su propio negocio algún día. Resultaba extraño oírle exponer la idea, pero era una descripción del futuro falsa. Darien debía ser un mentiroso redomado para inventar algo así con tanta facilidad, y sin embargo a Serena le molestaba pensar tan mal de él. Casi prefería creer aquellas mentiras que albergar una opinión tan terrible de él.

-Es una buena idea -comentó Carmel-. Y supongo que querréis tener hijos enseguida, ¿no?

Serena no estaba segura de poder seguir soportando aquella conversación. Miró a Darien y él esbozó la misma sonrisa tierna que le había dedicado en el dormitorio tras leerle el cuento a Hotaru.

-Eso sí que es una cuestión importante, ¿verdad, querida? -contestó Darien-. Pero creo que esperaremos a que Hotaru se acostumbre a su nueva vida antes de pensar en ello.

Darien parecía hablar con tal sinceridad... Serena sintió que se sumía en la fantasía cada vez más. En parte, desde luego, deseaba que todo aquello fuera realidad, que su compromiso con aquel hombre fuera real. Quería creer en la amabilidad que mostraba su sonrisa, en la ternura de sus besos.

-Disculpadme, voy a ver a Hotaru -dijo Serena apresurándose a escapar.

Hotaru seguía dormida, pero Serena se sentó en el sillón junto a la cama y esperó a que despertara. Darien no era el hombre ideal que Bob y Carmel creían. Todo era una farsa. Iba a mentirles a sus padres. Cierto, por motivos altruistas, pero a pesar de todo iba a mentir. Diamante también sabía mentir. Recordaba algunas de sus elaboradas mentiras, su propia ingenuidad al leerlas. Y Darien debía ser igual. Hotaru se estiró y abrió los ojos.

-Hola, cariño, ¿has dormido bien?

Hotaru asintió y se incorporó.

-¿Lista para comer?

-¿Y el tío Darien?

-Abajo. Venga, vamos a lavarte y cambiarte y bajamos con él -sugirió Serena.

El resto de la tarde fue más fácil gracias a Hotaru. Serena estaba entretenida cuidando de ella y vigilándola. Nada más comenzar a ponerse el sol y refrescar Darien los llevó a todos a ver los viñedos y las bodegas.

-La tierra de por aquí es buena -explicó Darien a Bob-. Y está excelentemente drenada, lo que significa que las raíces de las parras se hunden profundamente buscando el agua y los nutrientes que necesitan. Es importante que las raíces sean profundas, eso hace a la planta fuerte y saludable.

-Igual que las familias -sonrió Carmel-. Con raíces profundas se sienten unidas y felices.

-Exacto -sonrió Darien.

Serena lo observó agacharse, agarrar un puñado de tierra y dejar que se deslizara entre los dedos. Entonces Darien alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron.

Hotaru se adelantó corriendo por entre los viñedos. Parecía más feliz que nunca.

-¿Cuándo volvéis a Australia? -preguntó Darien guiándolos hacia las bodegas.

-No lo sé, pensábamos quedarnos sólo unas semanas, pero si no fijáis una fecha para la boda demasiado lejana, quizá podamos quedarnos más. No tenemos prisa -contestó Carmel.

Aquellas palabras alarmaron inmediatamente a Serena, que se apresuró a decir:

-Bueno, no queremos apresurar las cosas, Carmel... creo que ya te lo dijimos.

-Lo recuerdo, pero es evidente que a los dos os cuesta mantener las manos quietas cuando estáis juntos, así que, ¿por qué esperar?

Serena estaba tan apurada y violenta que resbaló. Darien se apresuró a agarrarla.

Luego, en lugar de soltarla, puso un brazo sobre su hombro y ambos echaron a caminar juntos.

-Eso es cierto, Carmel. Quizá debamos pensar en fijar una fecha. ¿Qué te parece, querida? -preguntó Darien.

-Me parece que aún no estamos preparados -contestó Serena tensa, comenzando a enfadarse.

-¿Ves contra qué tengo que luchar, Carmel? -bromeó Darien-. Esta chica no es fácil de retener.

Carmel y Bob se echaron a reír, pero Serena estaba cada vez más furiosa. Darien engañaba a todo el mundo, les hacía creer que era el hombre perfecto y que ella era el hueso duro de roer. Era demasiado. Seguro que también le echaba la culpa a ella cuando tuvieran que romper el compromiso. Quizá hubiera llegado el momento de sembrar la duda en las mentes de Carmel y de Bob, de hacerles comprender que Darien no era tan maravilloso.

-Eso no es justo, Darien -dijo Serena impulsivamente, soltándose de él-. No es sólo culpa mía si no hemos fijado la fecha, tú eres tan culpable como yo. Estás tan ocupado con el viñedo y las bodegas que retrasas constantemente la decisión. Y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

De pronto se hizo el silencio. Bob y Carmel los miraron preocupados.

-Darien me hace parecer la típica mujer de negocios estresada que vacila a la hora de comprometerse, y eso no es cierto -añadió Serena con voz trémula.

La sorprendió descubrir que sentía realmente lo que estaba diciendo. Y lo dijo sin dejar de mirar a Darien a los ojos. Era difícil saber cómo se lo había tomado él. Sus rasgos permanecían impasibles, sus ojos serios, su mirada intensa. Pero con la misma rapidez con que se había enfadado, Serena se calmó. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

-Bueno, sólo quería que supierais que no es del todo culpa mía si no hemos fijado fecha -añadió Serena algo más tranquila en dirección a Carmel y Bob-. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a llevar a Hotaru de vuelta a casa.

-¡Espera, Serena! -la llamó Darien tomándola del brazo-. Tienes razón.

. -¿En serio? -preguntó Serena suspicaz, preguntándose qué historia contaría.

-Claro, he estado muy ocupado, es cierto.

-Bueno, no importa -contestó Serena tratando de terminar con aquella conversación.

-Claro que importa -le contradijo Darien tirando de ella-. Fijaremos la fecha de la boda esta misma semana.

Serena abrió los ojos perpleja. Apenas fue consciente de los aplausos emocionados de Carmel y Bob.

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? -preguntó Serena cauta-. En serio, Darien, ¿lo has pensado bien?

-No he pensado en otra cosa desde el día en que te conocí -sonrió él.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

SERENA nadó con energía haciendo largos y más largos en la piscina. No podía creer la forma en que Darien le había dado la vuelta a la situación. ¿Qué diablos le rondaba por la cabeza? La única explicación que se le ocurría era que Darien estaba decidido a no hacer el papel de chico malo cuando llegara la hora de romper el compromiso. Pero, mientras tanto, se veían obligados a fijar una fecha falsa para una boda que jamás se celebraría.

Estaba tan enfadada que apenas le había dirigido la palabra en toda la tarde. Y el hecho de que él sonriera como si no ocurriera nada no servía de gran ayuda. Para él todo era una broma sin importancia, pero ella le enseñaría...

Serena se detuvo al terminar un largo y asomó la cabeza buscando la toalla. El sol estaba muy bajo, apenas veía nada. Tanteó con la mano, pero no la encontró.

-¿Buscas esto? -preguntó Darien.

Serena sacó otro poco más la cabeza y lo vio sentado ante la mesa con el albornoz en la mano.

-Sí, ¿quieres pasármelo, por favor?

-¿Por. Qué no vienes tú por él? -preguntó Darien en tono de broma.

-Basta de juegos, Darien.

-Eres tú quien se ha puesto a jugar esta tarde. Buena actuación, por cierto. Enhorabuena.

-¡Shhh!

Carmel se había ofrecido para bañar a Hotaru y estaba con ella en el piso de arriba. Bob veía la televisión en el salón. A pesar de todo alguno de ellos podía oírlos.

-Tranquila, las puertas de la terraza están cerradas -dijo Darien poniéndose en pie y acercándose-. Puedes salir, yo ya he contemplado largamente tu cuerpo con mis ojos de rayo láser y te aseguro que estás en plena forma.

Darien se detuvo a escasos pasos de ella y le tendió el albornoz.

-¡Eres irritante! -exclamó Serena saliendo de la piscina-. Y es una vergüenza el papel que has interpretado tú esta tarde.

-Fuiste tú quien comenzó -sonrió él-. Y fue alucinante. Brillante estrategia, esa de la pelea de los amantes. Creo que le proporcionó aún más verosimilitud a nuestra relación.

-No era ninguna estrategia.

Serena echó a andar hacia él y justo en ese momento se encendieron las luces del jardín. No eran fuertes, pero sí lo suficientemente brillantes como para hacerla sentir que caminaba por una pasarela. Serena captó la forma de Darien de mirarla de arriba abajo. De mirarla y admirarla. Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente las piernas, la cintura, la curva de los pechos. Resultaba de lo más perturbador. Y excitante.

-Y si no era una estrategia, ¿qué era? -preguntó él.

Serena no contestó. En lugar de ello alargó la mano para recoger el albornoz. Pero él lo apartó para que no lo alcanzara.

-Darien, ¿quieres darme el albornoz?

-No hasta que no me digas qué pretendías exactamente esta tarde.

-Ya lo sabes, sólo quería equilibrar la balanza. ¿Te das cuenta de que cuanto más maravilloso parezcas tú, más me costará a mí después decirles a Carmel y a Bob que hemos roto el compromiso? Sí, claro que te das cuenta -contestó Serena a su propia pregunta-. Se van a pasar la vida recordándome que he dejado escapar al soltero más codiciado del planeta.

-¿En serio? -sonrió Darien-. Resulta gratificante.

-Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro, Darien Chiba -afirmó Serena enfadada-. Yo sé la verdad... no eres más que un fraude.

-¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que estás aún más guapa cuando te enfadas? -bromeó Darien.

-No trates de cambiar de tema, Darien. Por tu culpa ahora tenemos que fijar una fecha para la boda.

-Eso es fácil, no hay ningún problema.

-Para mí sí -le contradijo Serena-. Deberías haberte comportado como un caballero y haber cargado con la culpa del retraso de la boda. Ahora Carmel y Bob se enfadarán conmigo cuando les diga que no nos casamos hasta dentro de un año.

-Sea cual sea la fecha tendrán que conformarse, así que deja de preocuparte -contestó Darien tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Todo esto está mal -añadió Serena trémula-. Eres un mentiroso redomado, Darien Chiba. Exactamente igual que mi ex marido...

-¡Eh! -la interrumpió Darien en voz baja-. Antes de que empieces con tu sermón sobre la moral recuerda que fuiste tú quien comenzó con las mentiras. Yo te saqué del atolladero... ¿o no te acuerdas?

-Sí, pero yo no pretendía llegar tan lejos. Iba a contarle la verdad a Carmel cuando tropecé contigo en el vestíbulo del hotel.

-Pero no lo hiciste -le recordó Darien-. Y ya sabes que las mentiras siempre crecen y crecen.

-Pero mi intención era decir la verdad -sostuvo Serena con resolución-. Eres tú quien nos mete cada vez más en el lío. Incluso has llegado a hacerles creer a Carmel y a Bob que nos cuesta mantener las manos quietas, que hay una atracción física irresistible entre los dos... Y eso no es cierto -añadió alzando la barbilla desafiante.

-¿No es cierto? -preguntó Darien en un tono seductor.

Sus ojos volvieron a recorrer lentamente todo el cuerpo de Serena demostrando un evidente aprecio sexual. Darien contemplaba cada centímetro de su piel. Se sentía desnuda y vulnerable, y sin embargo más excitada que nunca.

-Vamos, Serena, en eso sí que no podemos mentir -murmuró él-. Entre tú y yo hay una química sexual, y tú lo sabes.

Darien se inclinó hacia ella y Serena sintió arder toda la piel. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de sus intenciones Darien la estaba besando. Lenta, seductoramente, despertó en ella deseos ardientes. Serena se inclinó sobre él sin pensarlo, lo abrazó por la nuca y presionó su cuerpo mojado contra él. Cuando Darien se apartó ella estaba temblando. Él la tapó inmediatamente con el albornoz.

-Estás helada.

Darien la secó intentando que entrara en calor. Pero Serena no tenía frío, temblaba de pura necesidad. Quería que Darien la tocara, que la besara. El deseo la corroía, aquel contacto era una pura tortura. No podía seguir soportándolo, así que se acercó una vez más a él por su propia voluntad.

-Quizá sí haya una química sexual entre los dos -admitió Serena-. Pero eso es todo: sexo. Y si nos fuéramos a la cama, ese deseo se apagaría, se desvanecería.

-¿Quieres hacer la prueba?, ¿quieres que hagamos el amor y veamos adónde nos lleva?

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Serena sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Sentía un ansia tan profunda de decir que sí que le dolía. Pero antes de que pudiera responder las puertas de la terraza se abrieron y Serena se apartó de él.

-Lamento interrumpiros -sonrió Carmel-, pero Hotaru quiere que la arropes, Serena.

-Sí, claro.

Serena se alegró de alejarse de Darien, de no tener que responder. ¿Qué habría contestado de no haberlos interrumpido Carmel? El deseo era tan fuerte que quizá hubiera accedido.

Le costó una eternidad acostar a Hotaru. La niña quería que Darien subiera a leerle otro cuento.

-Esta noche no, Hotaru. Tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

-Pues no me dormiré. Y quiero a mi papá -contestó Hotaru de pronto.

-Ya lo sé, cariño -la consoló Serena-. Ya lo sé.

De pronto Serena comprendió por qué a Hotaru le gustaba tanto Darien. Él era bueno con ella, sin duda, pero lo cierto era que Hotaru echaba de menos la figura paterna.

Sammy trabajaba en casa, Hotaru estaba acostumbrada a verlo a todas horas. Ni siquiera recordaba a su madre. Era Sammy quien le leía cuentos, quien jugaba y bromeaba con ella. Hacía el papel de padre y de madre a la vez.

-Todo se arreglará, Hotaru. Y mañana vamos a una fiesta, habrá muchos niños. Será divertido, ¿no?

Hotaru asintió, apoyó por fin la cabeza en la almohada y preguntó:

-¿Me lees el cuento de El búho y el gatito?

-Te lo leeré dos veces. Tres, si te calmas y tratas de dormir.

Serena terminó El búho y el gatito y otros muchos cuentos antes de que Hotaru cayera por fin rendida. Durante un rato estuvo contemplando a la niña dormir, reflexionando.

Recordaba la pregunta de Darien que había dejado sin contestar. ¿Sería un error acceder?

De pronto entró luz por la ventana. Serena se levantó y se asomó. Se estaba formando una tormenta, se veían rayos en la distancia, iluminando el cielo y el horizonte montañoso. Serena echó las cortinas y se retiró a su dormitorio. Tomaría una ducha y se vestiría para cenar. No pensaría más en qué debía hacer, iría paso a paso. Porque últimamente parecía dar igual si hacía planes o no: las cosas ocurrían y la arrastraban sin remedio.

-¿Se ha dormido Hotaru por fin? -preguntó Carmel nada más entrar Serena en el salón.

-Sí, por fin -sonrió Serena-. Lamento haberos hecho esperar para cenar.

-Nada de eso, estábamos tomando. una copa antes de la cena -contestó Darien-. ¿Qué te sirvo, Serena?

-Una copa de vino, gracias.

De pronto varios rayos seguidos iluminaron el paisaje.

-Mira, creo que la tormenta viene en nuestra dirección -señaló Darien-. Aquí, cuando hay tormentas, son espectaculares.

-Habría jurado que no llueve demasiado por estas tierras -comentó Bob levantándose del sillón.

-No, pero cuando llueve la tormenta es violenta -informó Darien.

La sucesión de truenos que siguieron a los rayos sobresaltaron a Serena.

-Aquí estamos a salvo, la tormenta se está produciendo a mucha distancia –la calmó Darien tendiéndole la copa de vino.

La sirvienta entró en el salón anunciando que la cena estaba lista. El aspecto del comedor era espectacular con las velas encendidas en la mesa y las puertas de la terraza abiertas de par en par en plena tormenta. Darien se sentó frente a Serena y sonrió.

-Esta noche estás guapísima, querida.

-Gracias -sonrió Serena.

Trataba de demostrar indiferencia, pero el cumplido significaba mucho para ella. Y no sólo el cumplido, sino la forma de Darien de hacerlo. Parecía penetrar su alma con la intensidad de su mirada. La brisa hizo parpadear y bailar el fuego de las velas. Serena recordó la pregunta de Darien que aún no había respondido. De no haberlos interrumpido Carmel probablemente habría accedido. Lo deseaba. Deseaba a Darien.

Pero quizá se tratara solamente de un instante de locura. Resultaba peligroso albergar sentimientos tan apasionados por un hombre... sobre todo por un hombre como Darien, que era tan mentiroso como su ex marido.

Probablemente para él hacer el amor fuera sólo un juego. Sí, la había besado con pasión, y sí, le haría el amor con increíble pasión si se presentaba la ocasión, pero no sentiría nada por ella. Y la abandonaría sin mirar atrás en cuanto el acuerdo dejara de serle útil. Serena no era ninguna ingenua: había aprendido la lección a base de malas experiencias.

La sirvienta les llevó el primer plato. Darien y Bob charlaban sobre el negocio del vino.

-Cada día hay más competencia -decía Darien-. Los vinos premiados necesitan una buena venta y también es importante una publicidad acertada. Por eso estoy tan contento de que Serena organice la campaña. Sus ideas son brillantes, será el primer paso para modernizar la imagen de las bodegas.

-Pues has estado a punto de contratar a otra agencia -dijo Serena.

-Jamás habría contratado a ninguna otra agencia, Serena -negó él con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres decir que era una fanfarronada?

-Por supuesto.

Serena lo miró a los ojos largamente, preguntándose si era verdad o si simplemente trataba de guardar las apariencias. Darien se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla con perfecta naturalidad y añadió.

-Los hombres debemos guardarnos una carta en la manga cuando perseguimos a una belleza como tú. ¿No te parece, Bob?

-Sin duda -rió Bob.

Definitivamente sólo trataba de guardar las apariencias, se dijo Serena enfadada. Luego alzó la vista hacia Darien y él sonrió. Aquella sonrisa la hacía dudar de todo, hasta de su propio nombre.

La conversación giró en tomo al tema de la publicidad de los viñedos durante un rato, pero Serena no abrió la boca. En otras circunstancias habría participado con entusiasmo.

De pronto deseaba que Carmel y Bob no los acompañaran, deseaba estar a solas con Darien. ¿Qué importaba si el romance terminaba? Al menos disfrutaría, la vida era demasiado corta. Ambos eran solteros, no harían daño a terceras personas. Serena dio un sorbo de vino y reflexionó sobre el peligroso derrotero por el que transcurrían sus pensamientos.

Sirvieron el segundo plato y la conversación se desvió hacia el tema de Australia.

-Tenéis que traer a Hotaru alguna vez de vacaciones -comentó Carmel.

-Sí, nos encantaría -respondió Darien-. ¿Verdad, querida?

-Eres muy amable, Carmel.

La tormenta siguió acercándose, y Serena miró para fuera con aprensión.

-Parece que no te gustan las tormentas eléctricas, ¿no? -preguntó Darien.

-No me asustan -se apresuró Serena a responder-, pero si estuviera en casa lo Desenchufaría todo.

-Tranquila, yo me ocuparé. En cuanto la tengamos encima lo desenchufaré todo y nos quedaremos a oscuras -prometió Darien.

Carmel discutía con Bob acerca de cuál era el mejor momento para ir de visita a Australia. Serena no los escuchaba. Por un instante no era consciente de nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera de la tormenta. Era como si Darien y ella estuvieran solos. Serena imaginó que ambos subían las escaleras en dirección al dormitorio. Si Darien había sido capaz de excitarla tanto sólo con un beso, ¿qué ocurriría si le hacía el amor?

-Serena... -la llamó Carmel.

-¿Qué? Lo siento -se disculpó Serena mirando a su alrededor.

La sirvienta había retirado los platos y preguntaba si deseaban algo más.

-Estaba diciendo que, si no os importa, Bob y yo preferiríamos acostarnos pronto. Estamos agotados, y él aún no está del todo repuesto -comentó Carmel.

-Sí, claro -asintió Serena-. Yo también voy a acostarme pronto.

-Eso pensé yo -sonrió Carmel maliciosamente, echándose a reír al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Serena-. Tranquila, soy una mujer moderna. Además, pronto estaréis casados. Que os divirtáis.

-Pero Carmel, en serio, no hace falta que os vayáis a la cama por nuestra causa -respondió Serena.

Carmel rió y se puso en pie, añadiendo:

-Nos gusta acostamos pronto. Y ahora, si nos disculpáis, nos retiramos. Gracias por un día tan encantador, Darien.

-De nada -sonrió Darien-. Hemos disfrutado mucho de vuestra compañía.

-¿Te importaría asomarte a ver a Hotaru por mí? -rogó Serena antes de que se marcharan.

-Por supuesto -sonrió Carmel-. Hasta mañana.

La puerta del comedor se cerró. Darien volvió a llenar la copa de Serena y comentó:

-Te dije que Carmel era una mujer moderna.

-Sólo pretendía ser diplomática, estaba convencida de que yo me sentía violenta.

-De todos modos creo que la velada ha sido perfecta -sonrió Darien.

-Sí, son una pareja encantadora.

-Cierto, y muy comprensiva -añadió Darien con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El fuego de las velas seguía su danza al son de la brisa, arrojando sombras sobre la mesa y el rostro de Darien. Comenzaba a llover. De pronto el cielo volvió a iluminarse con otro rayo seguido de cerca por un trueno. Darien se reclinó sobre la silla y desenchufó la lámpara que había tras él, dejando la estancia a oscuras excepto por las velas.

-¿Mejor así?

-Sí... mucho mejor -respondió Serena sumida en aquella nueva intimidad de luz y oscuridad.

-Si quieres podemos llevarnos las velas y la copa al salón y ponernos cómodos -sugirió Darien.

La idea era perfectamente lógica y natural, pero sin embargo el ambiente entre ellos no lo era.

-No, se hace tarde -respondió Serena haciendo un esfuerzo para apartar los ojos de él-. Ha sido una velada encantadora, pero ahora debo marcharme a la cama.

Lo cierto era que no quería marcharse. Era muy extraño, pero había ocurrido algo durante la cena que... algo que la hacía sentirse reacia a alejarse de aquella intimidad creada entre los dos. Serena se repitió que debía marcharse, trató de empujar la silla y ponerse en pie, pero fue incapaz.

-Serena...

Ella alzó la vista vacilante hacia Darien.

-¿Sabes que me estás volviendo loco desde el primer instante en que te vi?... ¿lo sabes, no?

El tono ronco de la voz de Darien la desgarraba. El corazón de Serena latía a toda velocidad.

-Creo... creo que sería un error confundir la fantasía con la realidad...

Darien alargó un brazo y tomó su mano por encima de la mesa para acariciarla.

Aquel delicado contacto era como un deseo susurrado.

-Pero el hecho es que yo quiero hacer el amor contigo, y creo... no, sé que tú me deseas a mí.

Los ojos de Darien la hechizaban, `nublaban sus sentidos, despertaban su deseo.

Serena bajó inconscientemente la vista a sus labios y recordó lo que había sentido al besarlos.

-Quizá -murmuró Serena perdida en un mar de sensaciones que la arrastraban hacia él.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. Ella la captó y se excitó aún más.

-Pero eso no significa nada -añadió Serena.

Hubo un momento de silencio durante el cual la tormenta pareció arreciar. Serena se puso en pie. Y Darien también.

-De todos modos gracias por esta velada tan encantadora -se despidió Serena aferrándose desesperadamente al poco sentido común que le quedaba.

Darien dio la vuelta a la mesa y lenta pero deliberadamente la agarró del brazo.

Ella alzó la vista inquisitiva. Entonces Darien inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

Al principio sus labios fueron delicados: jugaron con los de ella seductora, tentadoramente, despertando en ella un deseo voraz de saborear mucho más. La salvaje tormenta parecía el eco de sus propias emociones. Serena levantó los brazos y lo abrazó por la nuca al tiempo que acercaba su cuerpo al de él. Adoraba sentir los brazos de Darien a su alrededor, tan fuertes y apasionados...

Él profundizó en el beso. Su boca exploró la de ella con una destreza que la estremeció. Las sensaciones se agolpaban en ella salvajes y frenéticas, sensaciones que jamás antes había experimentado.

Deseaba a aquel hombre. No, era algo más que deseo... lo anhelaba, lo necesitaba.

Todo su cuerpo ansiaba más. Serena jadeaba cuando él se apartó ligeramente.

-Creo que deberíamos continuar en el dormitorio, ¿no te parece?

La pregunta hubiera debido despejar la mente de Serena, pero no fue así. Ella alzó la vista, lo miró a los ojos, y supo que lo último que deseaba en el mundo era apartarse de él. Sólo que también quería mantener su orgullo.

-¿Quieres decir que crees que deberíamos comprobar mi teoría? –murmuró Serena ¿Saciar nuestro deseo y dejar que se apague?

Darien alzó una mano y acarició sus labios, prendiendo salvajemente en ella el deseo. Y luego respondió en español:

-Vayamos paso a paso...

El corazón de Serena latía salvaje cuando Darien la tomó de la mano y la guió por las escaleras.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9\**

AL LLEGAR al dormitorio Darien alargó la mano para encender la luz, pero Serena lo detuvo poniendo la suya encima. -Deja la luz apagada, Darien -susurró Serena.

De pronto estaba tremendamente nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿confundía la realidad con la fantasía?

Darien obedeció y se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla y evitar el ruido de la lluvia.

La estancia estaba a oscuras, pero de vez en cuando un rayo la iluminaba.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó él dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

Serena no había dado un solo paso, seguía junto a la puerta.

-Sí, pero... aquí hace calor.

¿Hacía calor de verdad, o eran los nervios? Darien encendió el ventilador, que enseguida levantó una agradable brisa.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó Darien acercándose a ella.

-Sí, mucho mejor... -contestó ella vacilante.

-¿Has cambiado de opinión? -siguió preguntando él.

Podía sentir su aliento contra la piel. Serena no contestó, así que Darien alzó una mano y comenzó a acariciar delicadamente su rostro como si leyera sus rasgos en braille.

-Serena, ¿has cambiado de opinión? -susurró Darien.

Parecía obligarse a sí mismo a repetir la pregunta. Serena alzó la vista hacia él y todas sus dudas se desvanecieron. De pronto aquello ya no le parecía mal, de pronto sentía que su destino era estar con él en aquella habitación.

-No, no he cambiado de opinión.

Serena se puso de puntillas y presionó los labios contra los de él. Al principio lo hizo con cautela, pero al sentir que él le devolvía el beso con dulce pasión la llama del instinto prendió en ella. Y con tan increíble fuerza que Serena se sintió desfallecer.

Darien bajó las manos hacia su cuello y poco después Serena sintió sus dedos sobre los botones del vestido. Darien se lo desabrochó con facilidad sin dejar de besarle el cuello y los hombros. Luego le bajó el vestido, que cayó al suelo. Estaba de pie, desnuda ante él, con sólo la ropa interior.

Darien le susurró palabras en español. Sus dedos acariciaban las curvas de los pechos, presionaban los pezones por encima del encaje de la ropa interior. La sensación resultaba intolerablemente erótica. Serena se presionó contra él con fiera y voraz necesidad, impaciente por quitarse la ropa y sentir sus manos contra la piel. Ella jamás había sentido esa impaciencia tan febril por ningún hombre, estaba por completo fuera de control.

Darien capturó de nuevo sus labios y exploró su boca con la lengua. Lentamente, con experta sensualidad. Serena sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Las caricias de Darien eran una lenta tortura. Él medía su respuesta tratando de provocarle el mayor placer, de excitarla al máximo, de hacerla jadear de necesidad.

Dominaba la situación por completo, jugaba con ella como un tigre con su presa, y disfrutaba del poder que ejercía sobre ella.

Darien tocó su cintura y bajó las manos por la espalda, recorrió su trasero y lo acarició por encima del encaje de la ropa interior saboreando las suaves y firmes curvas de su cuerpo. Y la atrajo hacia sí para que fuera consciente de cuánto la deseaba. Su excitación era tal, que el corazón de Serena dio un vuelco.

-Darien, quiero sentirte dentro de mí -lloró Serena de pura necesidad.

Serena jamás se había encontrado en semejante estado, y eso la molestaba y desorientaba por completo. La confundía la intensidad de sus emociones. Serena se aferró a Darien, que la alzó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Ella sintió la sábana fría en la espalda y el cuerpo de Darien cubrirla por encima. Jamás se había sentido tan femenina. Darien apartó el sujetador a un lado y tomó sus pezones con la boca para lamerlos. Serena oyó a alguien gemir, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que era ella... Jamás había hecho ruidos como esos. Quería parar, pero no podía. Él besaba todo su cuerpo: los hombros, el estómago. Serena se retorció en medio de aquel éxtasis. Pero entonces Darien se apartó. Corrió el visillo de la cama y se puso en pie. Por un momento Serena pensó que él la abandonaba.

-¿Darien...?

Serena se sentó en la cama y se apartó el cabello de la cara. Entonces vio que él se estaba desnudando, y lo observó con ojos hambrientos. Contempló las proporciones perfectas de su cuerpo. Era como ver una película. A oscuras, el cuerpo de Darien quedaba en sombras, pero de pronto un rayo lo iluminaba. Su físico era extraordinario: fuerte y delgado, de anchos hombros, estrechas caderas y estómago plano. Serena jamás había considerado bello el cuerpo de ningún hombre, pero el de Darien lo era. No podía apartar los ojos de él. Darien volvió a la cama y sonrió, diciendo en español:

-Eres tan bella, Serena, tan bella...

Aquellas palabras la excitaron. Darien la besó en la boca lentamente, con tortuosa dulzura. Y comenzó a desabrochar su sujetador. Sólo le quedaban las braguitas. Entonces, poco a poco, con dedos deliberadamente seductores, Darien la acarició por encima de la prenda antes de quitársela.

-Dime otra vez que me deseas... -exigió Darien con voz ronca, haciéndola estremecerse.

-Te deseo tanto... -respondió ella en español, alzando una mano para tocarlo mientras escuchaba el gemido ronco de él.

Darien se tumbó sobre ella. El contacto de su cuerpo desnudo contra el de ella la hizo gozar de placer. Entonces Darien enredó los dedos en sus cabellos, la miró a los ojos intensamente y la penetró.

Serena gritó de puro éxtasis. Las sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo eran salvajes. Tanto, que toda ella se arqueó amoldándose al cuerpo de él. Todo era perfecto. Era como si alguien hubiera diseñado los cuerpos de ambos para que encajaran.

Darien y Serena enlazaron las manos bajo la cabeza de ella mientras él se movía en su interior. Era como si bailaran juntos en un mundo privado tan apasionado como la tormenta que aún se desarrollaba en el exterior.

Él susurró palabras en español a su oído, atormentándola con su dulzura. Parecía como si los jadeos de Serena, los gemidos y los gritos lo excitaran aún más, hasta el límite de la pasión. Los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más salvajes. Serena gritaba.

Todo su cuerpo era presa de la tempestad de un deseo sin límites. Y justo cuando comprendió que no podría seguir soportándolo, Darien la llevó al clímax y la acompañó, haciéndola volver a gritar.

Después Darien la acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Su fortaleza se había transformado en una ternura que por alguna razón le resultó irresistiblemente erótica. Serena jamás se había sentido tan querida, tan a salvo en toda su vida. Experimentar ese júbilo después del sexo era para ella algo inesperado. Serena no comprendía qué sucedía en su interior, pero no quería analizarlo ni echar a perder el momento. Así que se estrechó contra Darien y disfrutó de los dulces besos que él repartió por todo su rostro, su cuello y su cuerpo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo fuera mientras se mantenían abrazados. Aún había rayos de luz iluminando de vez en cuando la habitación.

Serena durmió tan profundamente que cuando abrió los ojos ni siquiera recordó dónde estaba. La luz de la mañana entraba en la habitación. Todo estaba en silencio. En su piso, desde la cama, podía oír el ruido del tráfico distante. La paz que se respiraba en cambio en aquel lugar la desorientaba. Algo era diferente. Sólo al darse la vuelta en la cama y notar el vacío a su lado Serena fue consciente de la realidad. Entonces recordó vívidamente lo sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Qué había hecho? Serena se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola. Darien se había ido. Lo sucedido la noche anterior podía haber sido sólo un alocado sueño, pero el vestido tirado en el suelo demostraba que no era así. Serena jamás se había dejado arrastrar por el deseo de ese modo, con tanta libertad y desinhibición. Con ningún hombre. Y no comprendía qué había causado en ella ese anhelo... insaciable. Ni siquiera haciendo el amor con su ex marido había sentido aquella embriagadora necesidad, jamás había perdido el control. Y eso que creía amar a Diamante.

Serena se reclinó sobre la almohada y se tapó los ojos tratando de reprimir las imágenes de la noche anterior. El contacto de la piel de Darien sobre la suya, el sabor de sus labios, la forma en que él la acariciaba hasta obligarla a rogarle que le hiciera el amor... El mero recuerdo le producía un vuelco en el corazón. Y despertaba en ella de nuevo el deseo... de que Darien estuviera en ese momento tumbado en la cama a su lado.

Así que su idea de que hacer el amor apagaría el deseo había fracasado, pensó enfadada. Al contrario, el efecto había sido el opuesto. ¿Y dónde estaba Darien? Probablemente se hubiera marchado nada más quedarse ella dormida. El deseo de él sí había sido saciado. Para él sólo era sexo, nada más. ¿Para qué quedarse y despertar junto a ella?

Serena salió de la cama molesta y enfadada consigo misma. No debía importarle. Lo de la noche anterior había sido una locura, no volvería a pensar en ello. Se puso una bata y se dirigió al dormitorio de Hotaru, que seguía dormida. Tenía tiempo de darse una ducha y vestirse.

Serena permaneció bajo el chorro de agua como si eso pudiera borrar las caricias de Darien. Se trataba sólo de sexo, eso era todo. No significaba absolutamente nada. Al fin y al cabo vivían tiempos modernos, la gente disfrutaba una noche de pasión y no se sentía luego violenta por ello. Ni se enamoraba. Simplemente la olvidaba. Darien la olvidaría. Y ella podía hacer lo mismo. El problema era que Serena jamás había compartido ese punto de vista sobre el sexo... y jamás se había permitido una noche de pasión.

Y no obstante se había entregado a sí misma por entero aquella noche. Sin reservas, con completa desinhibición. ¿Por qué, si jamás lo había hecho? De pronto recordó la forma en que él la había abrazado después de hacer el amor, su ternura. El recuerdo la estremeció.

¿Era sólo producto de su imaginación? Probablemente. Después de todo Darien había declarado que no quería mantener una relación seria. De hecho era una de las ventajas del acuerdo al que habían llegado: sin ataduras... Y a Darien le gustaba que ella no fuera de esas mujeres que se dejaban arrastrar por la imaginación.

Así que no había sido más que sexo... Serena cerró los ojos y se juró que no seguiría analizándolo. En lugar de ello pensó en la fiesta de aquel día. Si antes le producía desgana en aquel momento se le antojó insoportable. Jamás había sabido mentir, todo el mundo se daría cuenta. La mirarían y comprenderían que... estaba profundamente enamorada. Más enamorada de lo que lo había estado jamás.

Reconocer la verdad le produjo pánico. Serena cerró el grifo y repitió las palabras mentalmente. Lo amaba. Lo amaba de verdad. Resultaba desesperante. No volverían a verse cuando todo acabara.

-¡Serena! -la llamó Darien desde el dormitorio.

Su voz le produjo aprensión. ¿Cómo enfrentarse a él con dignidad?, ¿cómo ocultar sus sentimientos y mantener su orgullo?

-¡Serena!

Darien estaba ante la puerta del baño.

-Enseguida salgo.

Serena se envolvió en una toalla. Estaba temblando.

-Te he traído una taza de café.

-Gracias, déjala en la mesa -contestó Serena apoyando la cabeza en la puerta para escuchar-. Eh, con un poco de suerte tropezarás con Carmel al salir del dormitorio. Así nuestra relación parecerá más real -añadió tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

-Quizá -respondió él con la misma indiferencia-. ¿Vas a salir a darme los buenos días antes de que me marche?

Serena vaciló. Sabía que antes o después tendría que enfrentarse a él, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo en ese momento. ¿Y si él adivinaba sus sentimientos? Resultaría humillante.

Fue un alivio oír la voz de Hotaru llamándola y corriendo por el dormitorio.

-¡Tía Serena!, ¿dónde estás?

Serena recogió aprisa la bata. Sería más fácil enfrentarse a Darien con Hotaru delante. Podía ocuparse de ella y fingir indiferencia. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

Hotaru charlaba con Darien.

-¿Cuándo vamos a la fiesta? -preguntaba la niña nerviosa-. ¿Será pronto?

-¡Pero si aún no has desayunado! -contestó Serena.

-¿Cuándo iremos, tío Darien?

-Esta tarde, después de la siesta -dijo Darien.

-¡Pero para eso falta mucho! -exclamó la niña.

-No, no tanto. Menos de lo que piensas -añadió Darien alzando la vista hacia Serena-. Buenos días -la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días -respondió ella apartando la vista-. Vamos, Hotaru, es hora de tomar una ducha. Y no retengas más al tío Darien -continuó Serena con su tono de voz de mujer de negocios.

-Me voy, entonces -dijo Darien-. Sé buena con tu tía Serena.

Darien caminó hasta la puerta, pero al llegar se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-A propósito, les he dicho a mis padres que esta tarde llegaríamos un poco antes que los demás para darles una noticia importante.

-Tendrás que hablar tú, Darien, porque yo no sabré qué decir.

-Sí, sí lo sabrás. Estarás perfecta -sonrió Darien-. De hecho estarás más que perfecta. Todos se enamorarán locamente de ti y pensarán que eres maravillosa.

Serena desvió la vista. No necesitaba que los demás se enamoraran de ella. Le bastaba con que se enamorara Darien.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

EL SOL escalaba alto por el cielo azul, y la temperatura evaporaba el agua de lluvia de la noche anterior. Serena estaba con Hotaru en la terraza. Estaban solas. Darien había ido a llevar a Carmel y a Bob a visitar la ciudad más cercana. Por la tarde tomarían desde allí un taxi para ir a casa de los padres de Darien. Todo estaba planeado, pero Serena estaba nerviosa. Se acercaba la hora.

-Ven, vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín de naranjos -sugirió Serena.

Hotaru había estado jugando a la sombra, pero enseguida se puso en pie y le dio la mano.

-¿Puedo comerme una naranja? -pidió la niña deteniéndose para alcanzar una del árbol.

-Sí, yo te la alcanzo.

Serena se puso de puntillas. Era más difícil de lo que esperaba. Trataba de retorcer el rabo y tirar de la rama cuando una voz dijo:

-Hay un castigo muy duro para todo aquel que robe naranjas de estos árboles.

Serena se volvió y vio a Darien observándolas a la sombra de un árbol. Su expresión era de humor, a pesar del tono serio.

-¡Darien!, me has asustado -sonrió Serena-. No esperaba que volvieras tan pronto.

-Bueno, la ciudad está cerca -contestó Darien acercándose-. ¿Eras tú la que robaba naranjas? -preguntó en dirección a Hotaru.

-No, era la tía Serena -mintió la niña.

-¡Vaya, gracias, Hotaru! -rió Serena.

-Te maneja una niña de cuatro años -sonrió Darien.

Darien alcanzó la rama para tomar la naranja, pero primero la sacudió y miles de gotas de agua de lluvia las rociaron a las dos. Hotaru rió sorprendida.

-Te dije que había un castigo por robar naranjas -sonrió Darien dándole la naranja-. ¿Quieres otra tú?

-No, gracias. Si me la das, te la pelo, Hotaru.

-Yo sé pelarla -afirmó Hotaru testarudamente, alejándose de ellos y escondiéndose entre los árboles.

-Señorita Independiente -observó Serena.

-Sí, ¿a quién se parecerá? -sonrió Darien, que enseguida echó a correr tras Hotaru-. Dámela a mí, yo te la pelaré.

Serena sonrió observándolos jugar. Darien fingía perseguir a la niña, pero en el último momento ella escapaba. Las risas de Hotaru resonaban en el jardín. Serena se acercó a un muro que rodeaba los naranjos y se sentó a contemplarlos. Enseguida Darien se sentó a su lado.

-Ya te pillaré después -le dijo a Hotaru.

La niña se acercó a tientas, dispuesta a seguir el juego. Serena alzó la vista al sol y cerró los ojos. De ser verdad todo aquello habría sido maravilloso, pensó. Hotaru era feliz con Darien... como ella.

-¿Crees que tus padres tienen idea de lo que les vas a decir esta tarde? -preguntó Serena.

-No lo creo -contestó Darien tras vacilar-. Mi padre probablemente no se lo creerá hasta que no lo vea con sus propios ojos.

-Espero haber traído la ropa adecuada -murmuró Serena nerviosa-. Voy a ponerme un sencillo vestido de verano.

-Podrías ir como estás, estás perfecta -contestó Darien contemplándola.

Su tono de voz era indiferente, pero su forma de mirarla le recordó las caricias de la noche anterior. Serena sintió renacer en ella el deseo.

-Bueno, tienes razón, sólo es una fiesta de cumpleaños. Es sólo que voy a conocer a mis supuestos suegros, y quiero hacer bien mi papel.

Hotaru recogía naranjas del suelo y las amontonaba construyendo una pirámide.

-Y lo harás bien -repuso Darien con seguridad-. Sobre todo si llevas esto... Serena lo miró inquisitiva y lo observó sacar una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de los vaqueros. Darien la abrió y le mostró un anillo de compromiso de diamantes que brillaban reflejando el sol. Serena se quedó tan sorprendida que no supo qué decir.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es precioso.

-¿Quieres hacerme el honor de llevarlo? -preguntó Darien sacándolo de la caja.

Algo en su tono de voz ronco, en su forma de hacer la pregunta la hizo estremecerse. Darien alargó un brazo y tomó su mano lentamente pero con resolución, y luego deslizó el anillo en su dedo.

-Ya está. Es un poco grande -observó Darien sin apartar la mano-. Tendrás que llevarlo al joyero para que te lo haga más pequeño, pero sirve para esta tarde.

-Si lo llevo al joyero luego no podré devolverlo -murmuró Serena tratando por todos los medios de fingir indiferencia.

En el fondo, sin embargo, estaba temblando. Porque quería que todo aquello fuera real... quería tanto a Darien que le dolía.

-No quiero que lo devuelvas -dijo él mirándola a los ojos-. Quiero que te lo quedes.

-¿En serio?

Darien notó que los ojos de Serena se oscurecían hasta alcanzar el azul de la medianoche, que su piel palidecía.

-Tranquila, es pura apariencia -le recordó Darien con más frialdad-. No voy a retenerte.

-Lo sé.

-Bien -contestó él soltándole la mano-, entonces nos entendemos.

-Perfectamente -asintió Serena.

Hubo un silencio por un momento. Serena fingió contemplar los juegos de Hotaru, pero era perfectamente consciente de que Darien la observaba. Se preguntaba qué pensaría. Bajó la vista para mirar el anillo y añadió:

-Así que esta tarde tenemos que ajustarnos a la verdad todo lo posible. Nos conocimos en un avión volviendo de un viaje de negocios...

-Sí -asintió Darien-. Incluso podemos decir que fue amor a primera vista.

-A tu madre le gustará -repuso Serena con una extraña sonrisa-. Le recordará al modo en que conoció a tu padre. ¿Y desde cuándo se supone que nos conocemos?

-Desde hace dos meses y medio. Yo he estado viajando mucho desde entonces -contestó Darien.

-¿Y qué diremos cuando pregunten por la fecha de la boda?

-Lo mismo que les hemos dicho a Carmel y a Bob, que lo decidiremos esta semana.

Darien observó cómo Serena jugaba con el anillo, girándolo y sacándoselo del dedo.

De pronto alargó el brazo, tomó su mano y, volviendo a poner el anillo en su sitio, dijo: -Ten cuidado.

-Claro.

-No querrás perderlo antes de la fiesta, ¿no?

-No lo perderé -contestó Serena bajando la vista al anillo-. Supongo que es falso, ¿no?

-Claro, un anillo falso para un compromiso falso -sonrió Darien a medias.

Serena asintió. Era lo que esperaba. Y sin embargo el anillo parecía real, era exquisitamente bello.

-Es una buena imitación -murmuró Serena.

-Si no te importa tengo trabajo que hacer antes de que nos vayamos -dijo Darien poniéndose en pie.

Darien estaba de espaldas al sol, así que Serena no podía ver su rostro. Ella se tapaba los ojos con la mano tratando de darse sombra.

-No, no me importa.

-Ah... y, supongo que debería decirte que puede que Beryl venga a la fiesta esta tarde -añadió Darien como si lo hubiera recordado en el último momento.

-Beryl era tu primera novia, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es la única Beryl que conozco.

-Y… ¿cómo es que viene? -preguntó Serena consternada.

-Su padre y su madre son vecinos, son los dueños del viñedo de al lado. Y son buenos amigos de mis padres. Beryl ha vuelto a Barcelona a vivir, así que mis padres la han invitado también a ella y a Enrique, su marido. Mera cortesía.

-¿Crees que vendrán?

-Seguramente, por eso te lo digo -respondió Darien.

-Comprendo -contestó Serena tratando de ver el rostro de Darien y descifrar su expresión-. ¿Te molesta que vengan?

Darien vaciló un momento.

-Me gustará volver a verla, debe hacer unos dos años desde la última vez.

-¿Fue entonces cuando rompisteis vuestra relación? -siguió preguntando Serena

-No, eso fue hace cuatro años -contestó Darien pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

Serena comprendió entonces que Darien no tenía ganas de hablar de ello. Pero ella sí, ella quería saber exactamente lo ocurrido. Quería conocer cada detalle por mucho que la perturbara.

-¿Terminaste con ella?

-Serena, es algo del pasado, y preferiría no hablar de ello -afirmó Darien con rotundidad, dando el tema por zanjado-. Para ser sinceros, trato de olvidarlo.

Darien había hablado en presente. Aún trataba de olvidarlo. Así que no lo había superado, concluyó Serena.

-De todos modos ella ahora es feliz -continuó Darien-, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. No hará nada extraño en la fiesta que pueda hacer tenso el ambiente.

Beryl no es así. Te aseguro que es una de las personas más encantadoras que conozco, te gustará.

Serena lo dudaba. Hotaru los interrumpió.

-Mira, tío Darien, mira cuántas naranjas he encontrado.

-¡Vaya, has estado ocupada! -exclamó Darien con una sonrisa.

-¿Vienes a jugar conmigo ya? Darien se agachó para contestar:

-No puedo, Hotaru, tengo trabajo. Pero esta tarde nos divertiremos en la fiesta, ¿eh?

Hotaru asintió.

-Buena chica, hasta luego -se despidió Darien.

El trayecto a casa de los padres de Darien era corto. Hotaru habló sin parar en el coche, no dejaba de hacer preguntas: quién iría a la fiesta, qué había en los paquetes envueltos en bonito papel dorado, qué habría para merendar. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía parar quieta.

-Ya hemos llegado, Hotaru -sonrió Darien.

-¿Es aquí donde vivías cuando eras pequeño? -preguntó Hotaru. -Sí.

-¿Y a qué colegio ibas?

-Al mismo que van ahora mis sobrinos. Está en la ciudad, cerca de aquí.

A Serena le gustaba la paciencia con que Darien respondía a las preguntas de Hotaru.

Jamás le daba órdenes. Darien tenía suerte de haber crecido en ese lugar: la casa de tejas rojas estaba en medio de un valle, rodeada de terrenos cultivados con viñas y un río serpenteante que bajaba desde la montaña. La escena era pintoresca. El edificio parecía formar parte del paisaje, como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Igual que la casa de Darien, aquélla estaba en parte cubierta de buganvillas. Pero ahí acababa la similitud.

La casa de los padres de Darien era mucho menos sofisticada, y sin embargo igualmente encantadora. Había un gato negro durmiendo en una mecedora a la sombra del porche. Y una cabra en medio de las margaritas. Darien aparcó junto a una camioneta bajo una palmera.

-Parece que somos los primeros en llegar -comentó nada más salir del coche-. Mis padres nos prestarán toda su atención.

Serena se alisó nerviosamente una arruga inexistente de la falda. Hotaru corrió a acariciar al gato.

-Relájate, lo harás bien -comentó Darien divertido, mirándola de camino a la casa.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? -musitó ella enfadada.

-Tú -sonrió Darien-. Apuesto a que jamás te pones tan nerviosa cuando tienes que presentar una campaña publicitaria.

-Esto es diferente.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Darien deteniéndose y agarrándola de la mano para que lo mirara-. ¿Y qué tiene de diferente?

-Bueno...

Serena hizo una pausa. De pronto comprendió adónde quería llegar él. Para Darien sólo era un trato. Por eso estaba tan relajado. Pero ella había cometido un error irreparable: se había dejado arrastrar por un sueño. No era de extrañar que la mirara de ese modo inquisitivo.

-Cuando presento una campaña no necesito mentir -dijo al fin Serena ruborizada-. Creí que era evidente.

-Trabajas en publicidad, Serena, sabes cómo manejar la verdad. Me lo dijiste el día que nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?

-Yo no dije eso.

-Sí, lo dijiste -le contradijo Darien poniendo una mano en su mentón y obligándola a mirarlo-. Dijiste que no necesitabas creer en lo que anunciabas.

-Hablaba de productos.

-Bueno, pues piensa en ti misma como en un producto y véndete -sonrió Darien-. No te costará tanto, lo tienes todo... y tienes todos los apoyos...

Darien la tomó de la mano y giró el anillo para que se reflejara en él la luz del sol y añadió:

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es sonreír, a todos les encantarás.

El ruido de un coche los sorprendió a ambos. Los dos levantaron la cabeza.

-Es mi hermana Rei -dijo Darien-. Llega justo a tiempo para oír la noticia.

-¡Hola, Darien! -gritó Rei contenta.

Rei ayudó a los gemelos a salir del coche antes de correr en su dirección.

Era una joven de unos veinte años, morena, delgada y menudita.

-Llegas pronto -sonrió Rei en dirección a su hermano-. Espero que hayas venido a ayudar a Nicolas con la comida.

Rei besó a su hermano en ambas mejillas.

-Pues claro -rió Darien-. No sería una fiesta familiar si no quemara unos cuantos chuletones en la barbacoa. Serena, quiero presentarte a mi hermana, Rei.

-Encantada de conocerte -dijo Rei besándola a ella también-. He oído hablar de ti.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Serena sorprendida, mirando a Darien.

-No, a él no, a la fuente de todo conocimiento: Estela -rió Rei.

Hotaru bajó las escaleras del porche y se acercó a Serena, que se la presentó a Rei:

-Esta es Hotaru.

A pesar de los intentos de Serena, Hotaru se escondió detrás de ella y se negó a salir.

-¿Es que no vas a decir hola a la hermana de Darien? Y mira, esos son Isabel y Emilio, tienes que felicitarlos por su cumpleaños -dijo Serena.

Hotaru asomó la cabeza para ver a los gemelos, pero siguió comportándose con timidez.

-Feliz cumpleaños -sonrió Serena a los gemelos.

-Tenemos un regalo de cumpleaños para vosotros en el asiento trasero del coche -anunció Darien.

De pronto el silencio quedó roto con el griterío de los gemelos, que se lanzaron sobre su tío para preguntarle qué les había comprado. Hotaru salió de su escondite olvidando la timidez y los observó.

-Hotaru, ve a enseñarle a los gemelos los regalos del coche -sugirió Darien con una sonrisa-. Ya sabes, en el asiento de atrás.

Inmediatamente los tres niños corrieron juntos hacia el vehículo como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Hotaru se hacía la importante porque sabía dónde estaban los regalos y qué eran.

-La paz nunca dura mucho -comentó Rei-. Espero que al menos sigan limpios un rato para que los vean los invitados...

De pronto Rei vio el anillo de compromiso de Serena.

-¿Eso es...? -preguntó mirándolos inquisitivamente a los dos.

-Sí -sonrió Darien-. Ahora mismo vamos a dar la noticia.

-¡No puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho de inmediato, en lugar de estar aquí con los niños...! ¡Enhorabuena! -añadió besando a Serena y abrazando a su hermano-. ¡Es maravilloso, Darien... todos estarán encantados!

Serena se vio inmediatamente arrastrada en dirección a la casa. Dentro todo estaba bastante oscuro. Rei la llevó a buen paso por el corredor y el salón y no paró hasta llegar a una terraza que daba al río y al valle. Nicolas, el marido de Rei, estaba allí encendiendo la barbacoa. Una mujer de unos sesenta años cortaba verduras sobre una encimera a su lado.

-¡Mamá, tengo noticias maravillosas! -anunció Rei presentándole a Serena con una reverencia-. ¡No te lo puedes ni imaginar...!

La mujer se volvió y Serena observó que era atractiva y menudita, morena con canas plateadas. Se quitó el delantal y se acercó.

-¡Darien se ha comprometido! Esta es Serena, mamá, tu futura nuera.

No fue necesario que Serena se preocupara por qué decir: de pronto todo el mundo parecía hablar al mismo tiempo. La madre de Darien estaba extasiada, abrazó a Serena y luego se lanzó en brazos de Darien.

-Sabía que últimamente te pasaba algo... sabía que había algo raro... ¡estabas tan feliz! ¡Estoy muy contenta por los dos! ¿Dónde está tu padre, Darien? ¡Debería estar aquí!

De inmediato alguien abrió una botella de champán. Entonces el padre de Darien apareció en el umbral de la puerta y alguien le informó de la noticia.

Darien se parecía mucho a su padre, observó Serena. Alto, moreno y de cabello aún espeso, el padre de Darien parecía escéptico ante la noticia.

-¿Te casas y te quedas aquí... o te marchas otra vez a Sevilla?

-Voy a dejar mi empleo en Sevilla, papá. Viviré aquí -dijo Darien con calma-. Te lo dije la semana pasada.

-Sí, me lo dijiste, pero entonces no comprendía a qué venía ese cambio –contestó el padre de Darien volviendo la vista hacia Serena-. Ahora lo comprendo.

El padre de Darien se acercó a Serena y la abrazó. Ella estaba conmovida ante la ternura y el afecto que todos le demostraban. La puerta volvió a abrirse y aparecieron más parientes de Darien. Les presentaron a tíos, tías, primos carnales y primos segundos, y tras un rato Serena se sintió tan perdida con tanto nombre que fue incapaz de recordar uno solo.

Hotaru, Emilio e Isabel corrían por allí, y Darien tomó a la niña en brazos al pasar y se la presentó a sus padres. Serena observó desde el extremo opuesto de la terraza que la madre de Darien sentaba a Hotaru en sus rodillas y hablaba con ella. Y parecía que Hotaru había olvidado definitivamente su timidez.

Llegaron Carmel y Bob, y Serena se disculpó para ir a darles la bienvenida. Darien se acercó antes que ella y se los presentó a sus padres.

-Creo que ya tienes anillo de compromiso -comentó Carmel tomando la mano de Serena-. Es precioso, cariño. Soy muy feliz por ti.

-Entonces tendremos que llevarlos al altar cuanto antes -sugirió la madre de Darien-. Antes de que os marchéis a Australia.

-Nos gustaría, sí -convino Carmel sentándose junto a ella-. Hacen una pareja maravillosa, ¿verdad?

Fuera al rincón que fuera todo el mundo hablaba de lo mismo: de la buena pareja que hacían y de cuánta felicidad les deseaban. Serena escuchaba sarcástica. Darien estaba sumido en una conversación con su padre. Llegaron Estela y su marido Ambrosio. Las miradas de ella y de Serena se cruzaron a pesar de estar en extremos opuestos de la terraza. Estela alzó una copa en su dirección en un gesto ligeramente burlesco, como queriendo decir que a ella no la engañaba. Serena apartó la vista. Estela no podía saber la verdad. ¿O sí? Serena miró en dirección a Darien, que seguía hablando con su padre. Sin embargo ella notó que en realidad Darien no le hacía caso. Una mujer de pie junto a la puerta llamaba su atención. No hacía falta que nadie le dijera que era Beryl: la expresión del rostro de Darien estaba clara.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

BERYL era mucho más guapa de lo que Serena había imaginado. Debía tener algo más de treinta años, llevaba una melenita castaña y tenía ojos azules. Y su camiseta de cuello alto y sus pantalones ajustados no disimulaban en absoluto su estado: estaba embarazada. Parecía irradiar salud y vitalidad, y de vez en cuando se llevaba la mano al vientre mientras conversaba.

Serena se sorprendió al ver que esperaba un hijo. Quizá aquella no fuera Beryl. Darien no había mencionado nada... a menos que él tampoco lo supiera.

Serena desvió la vista hacia Darien. Él seguía mirando a Beryl, observándola lucir feliz su embarazo. Serena creyó ver en sus ojos un brillo de arrepentimiento. Dio un sorbo de champán y trató de olvidarlo. Aquello no le importaba. Pero entonces Darien se disculpó con su padre y se dirigió directamente a saludar a Beryl, y Serena sintió que los celos la embargaban.

Beryl parecía contenta de verlo. Lo besó en las mejillas y lo miró a los ojos con timidez. Evidentemente Darien le hablaba del embarazo, porque ella se llevó una mano al vientre y sonrió. Luego tomó la mano de Darien y la puso también sobre su vientre.

Aquello irritó a Serena. Sentía deseos de atravesar la terraza y arrastrar a Darien lejos de allí... ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarla así?

-¿Va todo bien, Serena?

Serena se volvió. Para su desgracia se trataba de Estela.

-Sí, bien, gracias -contestó Serena apretando los dientes y sonriendo.

-Enhorabuena, por cierto. Es un anillo precioso.

-Gracias.

Serena contempló el anillo. No tenía derecho a enfadarse con Darien. Todo era una farsa. Era problema suyo si seguía enamorado de Beryl. Darien era libre de flirtear con quien quisiera.

-¿Habéis decidido ya la fecha de la boda? -preguntó Estela.

-No, aún no.

No podía dejar de mirar en dirección a Darien. Él seguía hablando con Beryl.

Parecían a gusto el uno con el otro, reían.

-El marido de Beryl ha sido poco precavido faltando un día como hoy –comentó Estela siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Serena-. Estoy segura de que Beryl no flirtearía tan abiertamente de estar Enrique aquí.

-Son viejos amigos, Estela -contestó Serena apartando la vista apresuradamente de la pareja.

-Si tú lo dices... -sonrió Estela-. De todos modos buena suerte con tu próximo matrimonio -añadió en un tono claramente humillante, dando a entender que la necesitaría.

Antes de que Serena pudiera contestar Estela se dio la vuelta y se puso a hablar con otra persona. Serena echó a caminar en dirección opuesta a Darien. No quería que nadie más viera cuánto la afectaba. Nicolas echaba pollo a la parrilla de la barbacoa y Ambrosio llenaba de fuentes la mesa.

-¿Puedo ayudar? -se ofreció Serena.

-No, todo está bajo control. Tengo la ayuda de un experto -contestó Nicolas.

-Se supone que es mi tarde libre -se quejó Ambrosio en broma.

Serena volvió a ofrecerse. Necesitaba hacer algo, entretenerse.

-No, de verdad, no me importa hacerlo... en realidad me gusta –contestó Ambrosio-. ¿Adónde ha ido tu novio, por cierto?

-No lo sé, está hablando con... Beryl, creo -contestó Serena.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Ambrosio sacudiendo la cabeza.

¿Pensaba él también que Darien seguía enamorado de Beryl?, se preguntó Serena.

Los comentarios de Estela eran fáciles de soportar, Estela no era más que una cotilla malintencionada, pero los de Ambrosio...

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?

-No, ve y diviértete -dijo Nicolas llenando su copa de champán.

La luz del día comenzó a desvanecerse, y el sol a ocultarse tras las montañas.

Hotaru corría con los otros niños. Rei trataba de poner orden y hacer equipos para jugar. Hotaru alzó la vista y saludó a Serena con la mano. Alguien había puesto música y algunas parejas bailaban en un recodo de la terraza. Las luces del jardín se encendieron.

-Aquí estás -dijo Darien acercándose por detrás y sobresaltándola-. Me preguntaba dónde te habías metido. ¿Bailamos? -añadió rodeándola por la cintura.

-Mejor no, Darien -se apresuró a contestar Serena soltándose.

Pero Darien no la dejó marchar. En lugar de ello la estrechó aún con más fuerza.

-Eh, tenemos que guardar las apariencias -murmuró él a su oído-. Tengo que bailar al menos una vez con mi novia.

-Darien, yo...

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada Darien le quitó la copa de champán y la dejó en una mesa. Luego la guió al recodo de la terraza con las otras parejas. La música era lenta y romántica. Serena se vio obligada a bailar o montar una escena.

-Todo va bien por el momento, ¿no te parece? -preguntó Darien.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí. Ya te lo dije, no tenías nada de qué preocuparte. Mis padres te encuentran maravillosa. De hecho creo que has enamorado a todo el mundo.

Serena se sintió culpable de nuevo. Trató de apartarse, pero Darien la sujetó.

Hubiera querido librarse de los traicioneros sentimientos que experimentaba en sus brazos, pero era imposible. Su cuerpo parecía responder automáticamente. La fragancia de Darien le recordaba la apasionada noche anterior.

-Darien... -dijo Serena alzando la vista con ojos suplicantes-... esto está mal.

-Es perfecto -dijo él sonriendo-. En realidad yo jamás me había sentido mejor.

Serena frunció el ceño preguntándose qué querría decir. Entonces él se inclinó y la besó. Aquel beso la confundió, ahondando aún más en el caos de sus sentimientos.

Serena lo abrazó, se aferró a él disfrutando de aquella intimidad, deseando que el beso no terminara nunca.

Darien se apartó y sonrió. Transcurrieron unos segundos antes de que Serena se diera cuenta de que eran el centro de atención. La gente se había reunido a su alrededor y aplaudía. Miró el mar de rostros sonrientes que les deseaban felicidad y comprendió entonces por qué la había besado Darien... por qué había dicho que todo era perfecto. Fingía ante los demás, aquella no era sino otra escena más. De pronto no podía seguir soportándolo, no podía quedarse allí ni un segundo más.

-Darien, necesito salir de aquí -dijo con voz apenas audible, apartándose de él.

Respiraba con dificultad, trataba de calmarse. Serena observó que los ojos de Darien se oscurecían, que fruncía el ceño.

-Lo siento... -se disculpó Serena alejándose.

Nadie pareció notar su confusión. La gente le sonreía y le daba palmaditas en la espalda al pasar. Fue un alivio alcanzar por fin las sombras del jardín, lejos de miradas curiosas. Los ojos de Serena estaban nublados por las lágrimas.

-Serena, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó Darien alcanzándola casi de inmediato.

Darien la agarró del brazo y trató de hacerla girar, pero Serena se negó, no quería que la viera llorar.

-No, Darien.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? Lo estás haciendo maravillosamente, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Su tono de voz tierno la irritó.

-¿Nada de qué preocuparme? -repitió con ira Serena, dándose la vuelta por fin-. Claro, ¿qué otra cosa ibas a pensar? Porque seamos sinceros, Darien, para ti es fácil mentir. Ojalá fuera igual de fácil para mí. Me siento como un monstruo, mintiendo a tu familia de este modo...

-Serena, no seas tonta, cálmate...

-No quiero calmarme, Darien -lo interrumpió Serena dando un paso atrás para evitar que la agarrara-. No sólo mientes a la gente que te quiere, sino que además me utilizas a mí. Y eso no me gusta.

-No te estoy utilizando, Serena -continuó Darien en un tono de voz suave.

-¡Por supuesto que estás utilizándome! No podían importarte menos mis sentimientos. Lo único que te importa es el resultado.

-Creía que eso era lo que te preocupaba a ti... lo que tú querías. Sin ataduras... sólo un acuerdo. Tú consigues a Hotaru y yo arreglo las cosas con mi padre.

-Era lo que quería, sí.

-¿Lo que querías? -repitió Darien.

-Es decir, lo que quiero -se corrigió Serena pasándose una mano por los cabellos-. Me estás confundiendo, Darien.

-¿En serio? -preguntó él con una sonrisa en los labios, dando un paso adelante.

-Sé que hicimos un trato, sé que te dije que seguiría adelante, pero entonces no me daba cuenta de cómo me sentiría...

La voz de Serena se desvaneció. Darien preguntó entonces:

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Fatal -contestó ella alzando la vista-. Lo detesto. Detesto fingir. Detesto la forma en que utilizas tu encanto para mentir, la forma en que bailas conmigo como si sintieras algo por mí. El hecho de que me beses como si eso significara algo para ti... -la voz de Serena se desvaneció de nuevo, pero enseguida ella volvió a arremeter con ira-: Y mientras tanto no haces más que mentir a tus padres, mentirle a todo el mundo... y todos son tan amables y se sienten tan felices por nosotros... Somos un fraude... ¿cómo podemos hacerles esto?

-Es el único medio para conseguir un fin...

-Bueno, pues lo siento, pero yo no puedo soportarlo más... -lo interrumpió Serena-. Soy incapaz de no dejarme afectar emocionalmente como tú.

-¿Sí?

Era extraño. Serena estaba segura de que Darien se enfadaría cuando se lo dijera, pero él ni siquiera parecía molesto. De hecho estaba tan sereno, tan atento a todo lo que ella decía, que costaba creerlo.

-Sé que estás preocupado por la salud de tu padre -continuó Serena apresuradamente-, pero el fin no justifica los medios. Le estás mintiendo a las personas que están más cerca de ti, a las personas que se preocupan por tu futuro... y lo más extraño de todo es que probablemente sea culpa mía. Yo empecé todo esto, pero no puedo seguir siendo tu cómplice, Darien -añadió Serena con una expresión de amargura en los ojos-. Tú no me amas.

-Sí te amo -la interrumpió él con el mismo tono de voz suave.

Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron y la hicieron callar. Serena alzó la vista hacia él preguntándose si las había imaginado. Quizá estuviera tan desesperada por oírlas de sus labios que se hubiera vuelto loca y estuviera alucinando.

-Creo que te amo desde el mismo momento en que me senté a tu lado en ese avión y te miré a los ojos -continuó Darien.

-No lo dices en serio -dijo Serena vacilante.

-Te lo digo de todo corazón... Me cautivaste nada más verte por primera vez. No podía creer en mi suerte cuando vi el membrete de Bodegas Chiba en tus papeles.

Era como si el destino nos uniera -confesó Darien apartándole un mechón de la cara-. Sabía que tú no sentías lo mismo por mí, así que aproveché la oportunidad que me caía del cielo y me hice pasar por tu novio. Esperaba que con el tiempo acabaras enamorándote de mí.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Serena. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-No llores, cariño -continuó Darien-. No te diría nada de esto si no te hubieras enfadado, si tus palabras no me hubieran hecho concebir la esperanza de que sientes algo por mí.

-Lloro porque soy muy feliz, Darien -susurró Serena-. Sí siento algo por ti. Esa es la razón de que no pudiera seguir con el engaño. Darien, te quiero tanto que me hace daño.

Darien enjugó sus lágrimas y la miró con pasión.

-Hasta hace un instante apenas me atrevía a esperar que me dijeras algo así...

Entonces Darien se inclinó sobre ella y la besó fieramente, hasta hacer desaparecer en ella toda sensatez.

-Es como un sueño -murmuró Serena vacilante al apartarse él.

-Para mí también -susurró él-. Anoche, cuando te estreché en mis brazos, fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida. Quería decirte cómo me sentía, pero no me atreví. Temí asustarte.

-Yo creía que no había significado nada para ti... que era sólo una aventura.

-Jamás había sentido una pasión tan profunda por ninguna mujer -negó Darien sacudiendo la cabeza-. Cuando te abrazo, cuando nos besamos... es maravilloso. Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo esta mañana para dejarte, porque sabía que si me quedaba contigo acabaría por confesártelo todo, y creía que eso era lo último que querías oír. Me repetía que tenía que ser paciente, que tu ex marido te había hecho mucho daño.

-¡Oh, Darien!, no te lo estás inventando, ¿verdad?

-Sé qué piensas que me resulta fácil mentir, pero te lo juro, Serena, mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros -afirmó Darien mirándola a los ojos-. Es cierto que estaba preocupado por mi padre y que quería tranquilizarlo, pero jamás le he dicho nada que no fuera cierto. Ni a él, ni a Carmel y Bob. No he dicho nada que no sintiera aquí, en mi corazón -añadió tomando la mano de Serena y llevándosela al pecho.

-¿De verdad me quieres?

-Loca, profundamente -sonrió él-. Tú lo eres todo para mí, cariño. Y si me dieras una oportunidad me pasaría la vida demostrándotelo...

Darien la abrazó y Serena se aferró a él.

-Hasta hace un momento creía que seguías enamorado de Beryl.

Darien se apartó y la miró perplejo.

-Beryl es una buena amiga, Serena, pero jamás he sentido por ella lo que siento por ti. Ni por ella ni por nadie. En realidad Beryl y yo no nos queríamos lo suficiente, no había chispa. Estábamos juntos porque los demás lo esperaban de nosotros, por eso nuestro compromiso no funcionó.

-Pero te he visto hablar con ella del embarazo y parecías casi deseoso...

-Deseoso de tener yo también un hijo contigo, Serena, de formar una familia en serio contigo y con Hotaru -contestó Darien.

-¡Oh, Darien...! -exclamó Serena abrazándolo y besándolo-. ¡Eso es lo que quiero yo también!

-No sabes cuántas veces he soñado con que me dijeras eso -susurró Darien en su oído, sin dejar de besarla-. ¡Preciosa, queridísima Serena...!

Darien la levantó del suelo y la hizo girar, añadiendo serio, pero entre risas: -Dime otra vez que me quieres.

-Te quiero con todo mi corazón, Darien. De hecho te quiero tanto, que creo que voy a reventar de júbilo.

Darien dejó de dar vueltas y la tomó de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos diciendo:

-Y yo te adoro, y así será para siempre, cariño.

-¡Tía Serena, tío Darien! -los interrumpió Hotaru-. Mirad lo que he ganado en los juegos.

Hotaru sostenía una muñeca. Su expresión era de felicidad. Darien la alzó en vilo y la hizo girar.

-¡Es fantástico, cariño! Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, porque la tía Serena y yo tenemos algo que preguntarte.

Darien tiró de Serena para abrazarla sin soltar a la niña, de modo que los tres se estrecharon juntos. Y entonces él preguntó:

-¿Qué te parecería llevar las flores el día de nuestra boda?


End file.
